CELESTIA
by Genatz
Summary: Will the world still accept me even though I murdered my master? -Celestia


**CELESTIA**

By Genatz

Author's note:

This story is based from the fictional roleplays of the author and her kohai, Stephen Quioge.

This is dedicated to all Pokémon fans and people with amazing senpais and kohais.

This story is also inspired by the following music: Given Up by Linkin Park, Trust in Me by Instalok, Easier to Run by Linkin Park and It Has Begun by Starset.

Thank you, kohai for everything and for helping me make this fanfic, our story, a success! 3

Copyright 2017

 _Everybody's out to get me. Ever since that day, some fear me, others pity me and the rest became obsessed with me. However, little do they know the consequences they will face once they encounter me. I may not be a legendary Pokémon but because of my actions a few days ago, even greedy evil people desire me._

"Tsk!" The adult female trainer bit her lip. Her eyes were blazing with passion as she gazed coldly at me while a glint appeared in my crimson eyes.

"You.. will be mine," She produced a poke ball.

I slightly bowed my head, sharply glaring at her.

 _I will never be anyone's pet._

Upon seeing the poke ball in her hand, I instinctively created illusionary clones of myself and dashed straight into to her like throwing a dagger at the target.

"Raiku! Double team as well followed by Thunderbolt!" The female trainer quickly commanded. Her Raichu obeyed, creating illusionary clones of himself and then casting a powerful thunderbolt, hitting all my clones in the process.

"Rai?!" Raichu reacted once a sudden ripple of psychic power hit him, critically damaging the orange little Pokémon. He was sent flying and hitting the female trainer who fell backwards. She was stunned, unable to notice that the original me had the perfect timing and strategy. And before the trainer or her Raichu could react, I casted Hypnosis. The ripples of my power sending them into deep slumber.

"No.." The female trainer whispered. All she could see was my figure slowly distorting into odd shapes, then into wavy lines. Then suddenly all the colors were being corrupted by a splash of red like droplets of paint expanding in clear water. The trainer soon felt all her energy being drained out of her system until she could feel nothing, hear nothing, see nothing.

I glanced over my shoulder to see the corpses of the trainer and her Raichu lying lifelessly on top of her. I felt nothing.

 _I told you, once you encounter me, you must face the consequences. I am not sorry for my actions. This is me. If you want me, how worthy are you?_

The crimson in my eyes gleamed for a moment and then I completely turned my back from the piled corpse before disappearing into the forest.

[Cue opening song: Until It's Gone by Linkin Park]

Chapter One

No Turning Back

Cold was the night in Rustboro City. The empty streets were illuminated by a series of lamp posts. The trees were gently swaying while a couple of loose leaves were dancing with the chilly wind. And to complete the scenery, the city was eerily silent in the dead of night. Suddenly, a shrill cry disturbed the silence followed by the sound of shattering glass.

The young man lay lifeless on the stone cold floor. His blood still oozing from his eyes, ears, nose and mouth until a glistening crimson pool was formed underneath him. Across the room from where his body lay stood a pokémon around five feet tall. Its eyes dark, full of rage and shock. The pokémon perked up upon hearing police sirens from afar and she knew that if she remained in her position, only God knows what these mundane beings will do with her. She also knew that nobody will understand for there are no witnesses. So the only option was to flee.

 _There is no turning back now_ , she thought to herself while she made her escape from the University's science laboratory by slipping through the shattered glass window, landing on the stone ground and then disappearing into dark woods. The police forcefully infiltrated the lab only to find the young man's corpse, a shattered poke ball, loose cable wires and exploded machines in the crime scene. The following day, all of the regions from Kanto to Alola have received news of the ongoing investigation. The reporters had to warn everyone especially the people of Hoenn region about the mysterious Pokémon that caused the event. Some were worried, others were scared, and some trainers became highly interested with the event that they prepared their tickets to Hoenn.

Yellow police line tapes decorated the lab in the university campus and between its borders were huge crowds of curious and concerned people, and scattered police who were still investigating the crime scene. By then, the corpse was taken away to the morgue for an autopsy.

"Anything?" the female officer asked her fellow cops. She had fine, bluish-green hair, tied up to a bun and probably had the best posture than anyone else.

"Everything's fried, ma'am. No evidences were saved. It looks like we will have to look through this manually with past files related to this scene," he answered.

The female officer nodded, unhappy with the situation they're all in.

Suddenly there was the sound of screeching tires as a slick black van sped down the streets and then skidded to a halt, right in front of the female officer. Everyone's attention shifted to the person who was stepping down from the van and running towards her. It was young man back from their headquarters.

"I got the results of the morgue and past files of the victim," the young man huffed while holding onto the papers.

"Well spit it out," The female officer demanded impatiently.

"Felix was murdered by the only Pokémon he ever owned. His Kirlia named Alice." He explained the main summary of everything. He did see the critical level of brain damage the victim had in the results. He also read certificates when Felix entered his pokémon to contests and receipts of when he would take his pokémon to the center to cure it. The female officer nodded and glanced at her team of police officers who then had their attention to her.

"New mission: Find the savage Kirlia who murdered Felix. Be sure she is alive when captured but also remember, she has the possibility to evolve into a Gardevoir at any time. No one is to harm the pokémon until the authorities passed her sentence. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the officers replied in full determination while saluting at her. Just then, the female officer pulled out her radio to answer the incoming call.

"Ma'am, the suspect is Gardevoir. We managed to find the only CCTV record from a few meters outside the campus. She headed southeast, probably to Odale town, over." The voice of a man spoke thought the radio.

"Alright. Thank you, Nick." She put the radio down and then gazed at her team once again.

"It has been confirmed that the suspect is a Gardevoir." She announced and every police nodded including some journalists who managed to hear the announcement and see the events.

Chapter Two

Survival of the Skilled

I was all dirty and exhausted from running away, but I had to keep moving. I took a moment to look back and see how far I've gone, realizing that I have passed through thick trees, tall grass and muddy areas which meant I was far enough from civilization. I grinned at myself, contented that no one will ever find me at this rate.

I slowed down and halted, took a deep breath and closed my eyes to feel the energy of my surroundings. I can hear my own heartbeat, calm and steady. And then there was the sound of branches and bushes rustling in the wind. And finally, the flowing of water downhill. All that running made me thirsty so I opened my eyes and made my way to the river which was just a few meters to the east.

The moment I faced the river, I knelt on my knees and stared at my reflection in the water. Bloody red eyes stared back at me, revealing how exhausted and troubled this creature really was. Her face and body was all dirty, no doubt that this creature has been through a lot. I shrugged off the thought and immediately scooped water with my paws and drank greedily.

"Gardevoir~!" Ugh, that's so good! I needed more. I'm still thirsty. I scooped more water and drank again.

Dark clouds began to cluster in the sky followed by lightning and then thunder as rain began to fall. I cursed and stood up immediately to find shelter. I ran deeper into the forest again until an enormous tree appeared. It was so huge that it looked to be a million of years old or so. The trunk was a few meters thick with vines cascading from the branches and moss invading the thick barks. Countless oversized roots twisted and curled with some boulders stuck in between them.

There were different pokémon peeking from branches, in between roots and within the leaves as I approached the tree and climbed the oversized roots. I ignored them and just continued my way until I reached an empty space in between the roots. It was big enough for me to rest and just like that, I retired there for the night.

Within the dark and cold empty space, _I can feel it.. Every fiber of my being.._

"I will make you stronger, Alice," his voice sounded so promising and yet.. _He failed me._ All I can see was his Cheshire cat-like grin as the lights fluctuated on and off, the lights becoming brighter every second until only white light filled my vision. Brand new colors appeared and shapes formed. I can make out a tree with grass surrounding it. The next thing I saw was an egg with green spots. And then there were a pair of baby blue eyes that softly said my name followed by the sound of applause from the audience. Suddenly I can see myself standing on the stage with the spotlight focused on me while hundreds of faceless people watched me. I glanced down to see my shadow slowly spreading and the next thing I knew, an over-sized Cheshire cat grin appeared on the shadow. The grin began to open, revealing several slithering creatures drenched in blood. The creatures expanded and then they all jumped on me.

I gasped wide awake, sweat dripping down my head and I can see that I was still in between the roots of the million year old tree. I took a deep breath and sighed before lying down again.

A dash of orange filled the sky as the sun appeared from the horizon. It was another day and unlike those days where I get to wake up from the sound of computers and my master taking a sip from his coffee mug, this day began with the chirping of bird pokémon. I couldn't see them, but I know they were there. Suddenly there was a grumbling sound followed by a slight twist of pain coming from my abdomen. I closed my eyes, realizing how hungry I was and that I haven't eaten since the night I escaped. So I got up and began looking for food in the forest.

I wandered around until I found a couple of berries hanging on the bush. It was round, blue and it probably fits in my paw perfectly. I made my way to the bush and then picked the berries so I can eat them but just as I was about to take a bite, a big bulky hand from behind shoved me to the ground, forcing the berries off my hand.

"Garde?!" I landed on my red horn and it stung my torso. I cringed and sharply gazed at the pokémon who shoved me. It had a big bulky figure like a weightlifter's cut. Its skin was somewhere in between the shades of sea green and pale blue, it had big eyes and thick, duck-like lips: A Machamp. The pokémon picked up the berries from the floor and was about to eat them but I picked up a rock and threw it right at his face.

"Ma.. Champ?!" the pokémon glared at me but I glared back.

"Garde Gardevoir!" _Those berries are mine. I picked them myself so you better return it._ I demanded in a calm voice.

"Machaaaamp?" _They are not yours anymore, girly._ The Machamp grinned.

"Gardevoir," _You will regret this.._

"Champ Machamp" _Oh? And what are YOU gonna do about it? You're so small and frail._

Without another word, I teleported right behind him in a split second and then casted a powerful wave of psychic energy.

"MAACHAAAAAAAAMP!" he wailed while clutching onto his head. The berries dropped in the process and I caught them. I quickly gobbled them up and swallowed just in time before the pokémon recovered and glared at me furiously.

"Mmm~ Gardevoir.." _These berries are delicious.._ My hunger was satisfied.

"Machamp! Machamp!" _How dare you! You will pay!_ He lunged at me with a clenched fist and I knew that he was attacking me with a Mega Punch.

I teleported away in response to evade the attack and his mega punch missed. I grinned at him as my eyes shifted a few shades darker.

"Voir..? Gardevoir Garde," _So this is how it will be? Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you._ Just before Machamp could turn around to face me, I casted a ripple of hypnosis on him.

"Ma.. Champ.." _Why you.. Little.._ His eyelids were falling and so was his body. His figure swayed a few times and then collapsed on the ground. I dramatically took a few steps closer to his body and stared coldly at him until finally, I casted another wave of energy at him with my eyes gleaming red.

Machamp stood frozen on the grass and he glanced from left to right. He saw himself being surrounded with twelve Gardevoirs. He began sweating and from underneath him, the grass began to shift until two red eyes opened and the mouth parted right where he stood. Machamp screamed helplessly as he fell down into the mouth of the giant Gardevoir.

Back in reality, Machamp was twitching, sweating and groaning in pain. His energy and life force represented by tiny yellow lights travelled from his head to my body. I absorbed every source until Machamp stopped moving and breathing.

"Gardevoir," _Dream Eater._ I turned around and silently left Machamp's corpse.

"Did you see that, Raiku? There's no doubt that she is Alice the wanted Gardevoir," A young female trainer whispered in her hiding spot.

"Rai," her pokémon responded.

"Heh.. Let's make her ours," she grinned and continued to stalk the Gardevoir until she decided to encounter it.

Chapter Three

Axelord

A couple of days passed and it was just like any other days I had. All I ever did were eat berries, drank water from the rivers and creeks, defended myself (and executed) wandering pokémon bullies and trainers attempting to catch me. Some knew I was the wanted pokémon while the rest were unaware of who I really am. I guess even in hiding and on the move, I am always still being spotted. So I can only train myself and make sure no trainer catches me and do whatever he or she pleases. But I thought too soon.

"Mega Kick, Swift!" a male teenage trainer commanded his pokémon the moment he saw me.

"Hitmon.. Lee!" The fighting type pokémon charged at me to deliver his attack.

"Vior!" I impulsively teleported away to dodge the attack successfully. I quickly casted a wave of psychic power which hit the Hitmonlee and damaged him. _Not today, I will not be captured by anyone unworthy to defeat me._ I shifted my gaze from Hitmonlee to the trainer who gave me a skeptical look. He seems to be observing me and I was right. He was tall, probably around six feet high and lanky. I'm guessing he is around eighteen or nineteen years old. He had intense dark eyes which revealed full potential and determination. He also had a faint mustache and stubble under his chin, (talk about facial hair). He wore a cap over his dark hair, a black jacket, simple jeans with a utility belt that held his pokémon team, and rubber shoes.

"Looks like this Gardevoir is smart," the male trainer muttered under his nose as he saw his dear pokémon crouch. "Better switch out fast," and in a swift motion, the teenage trainer produced two poke balls. One ball to return Hitmonlee and the other to summon a big, round and violet pokémon with a wicked smile: A Gengar.

"Use Shadow Ball!" he commanded again.

Gasping, I instinctively created illusionary copies of myself so the clones could take the hit but unfortunately my timing was too late and the shadow ball hit me. The good thing about it though was that the shadow ball's accuracy was decreased while I was in the middle of casting my clones.

"Garde.. voir," _Ghost type.. Darn._ I clutched my damaged left arm.

"Hmm, This Gardevoir is really good for a wild pokémon," the trainer told himself. "She might attempt to flee. Better bring out the big guns then.." he clutched onto a stone that looked like an oversized marble.

"Shadow, Mega evolve!" he yelled and then the stone reacted with the stone that his Gengar had the whole time which I never noticed before. The key stone in the trainer's hand and the mega stone Gengarite on Shadow's wrist ignited a bright light until the latter engulfed the pokémon. His figure began to change shape. His roundness split into three parts with the center being his main body and the two parts on each of his side were his hands. His legs were gone and he seemed to floating like a genie.

"Gar.. Devoir..?" _What.. the..?_ Oh crap. Just seeing his pokémon made me want to flee and since I don't know the move Teleport, I tried to run away naturally with my skirt swaying. This is bad. I should have aimed for the trainer immediately and not his pokémon so I wouldn't be in this situation.

The trainer grinned when he saw me try to escape. He just watched as his Gengar's Shadow Tag ability caught up to me, rose from the grass in front of me and forced me back into out battle ground. I glanced at the trainer and I knew what he was thinking. He knew that he had me guaranteed for capture.

I stood up and faced them again knowing that this kid won't back down. Well.. If he really wants me..

"Gardevoir!" I quickly casted a wave of hypnosis on his dear Gengar. I knew it was worth a shot and just my luck, my hypnosis reached Gengar, making him fall into deep slumber.

"Son of a-!" the trainer swore with passion. With Gengar fast asleep, the trainer knew that there was barely anything he can do. His only hope was for his pokémon to wake up and beat me.

Even though I knew I won't be able to escape, I giggled triumphantly for my successful move. But this battle isn't over just yet. If this kid really wants to capture me, he has to beat me fair and square otherwise I will beat the crap out of every pokémon he has just to free myself.

"Gaaaaarde-voir~!" I used Dream Eater on Gengar. The attack sucked out health from Shadow and managed to knock him off as the stolen health transferred to me. I consumed his health which restored mine and my energy completely. From afar I could hear the trainer sigh and I knew that he wished his Gengar wasn't so frail.

"Get in here, Gardevoir!" He suddenly threw an Ultra ball at me.

"Gar-!" _Oh no, Ultra ball!_ The ball attempted to suck me in. This was unexpected on my part but I will not accept this. I used every energy I had while struggling my way out of the Ultra ball. I had to encourage myself at the same time because I can't just let a trainer catch me when I didn't lose a battle. All my efforts managed to shatter the Ultra ball and I was free again. I glared at the trainer, knowing I was done playing games with him but he gave me a determined look, showing how serious he was in catching me. He quickly produced another poke ball and summoned his next best killing-machine.

"Go, Fang!" He yelled out as a Mightyena appeared before me and instantly intimidating me.

 _Round three for me_..

"Devoir!" I used Double Team again where I make illusionary clones of myself. I can see the trainer watching closely so I made sure that I was in good position. The trainer blinked and I could feel that he knew what he was doing.

"Use Taunt!" he commanded and Mightyena stuck its tongue out at me.

"Garde?!" _What?! OMG, he did NOT just mock me!_ Out of anger, my clones and I quickly casted a powerful wave of psychic energy at the pokémon. However because of Mightyena being a dark type pokémon, my Psychic attack did nothing. Not even a scratch or dizziness. My eyes widened in surprise while the trainer grinned.

"Just as planned," he smirked. "Use crunch!"

As fast as he could, Mightyena charged at me and then bit into me, right below my red horn. I didn't have time to react and defend myself so once he sank his teeth into me, I screamed in so much pain. In a split second, an image of a man holding a Gardevoir's paw appeared in my head before I collapsed on the grass. I was shaking badly, I couldn't move from my spot, and I was overwhelmed with what just happened. I slightly opened my eyes to see if I were bleeding but I can't see.

"Gar.. de.. voir.." _No.. I can't.. lose_.. I whimpered.

"Time to end this," the trainer produced a poke ball and threw it at me. The ball immediately sucked me in once it made contact with my head and since I was badly injured and weak, I had no energy left to fight my way out. So I gave in to the poke ball which completely sealed me.

"Alright! Good job, Fang," he smiled just as his Mightyena responded before returning to his poke ball. The trainer approached the ball which contained me, picked it up and held it up so he could take a good look at me.

"The Gardevoir did put up a good fight but I managed to beat it and catch it myself," he thought to himself and then looked around the place. "But a Gardevoir out in the wild is strange. There shouldn't be any Gardevoirs in the wild.."

Chapter Four

Hit and Miss

Tears escaped my eyes while I was helpless inside my poke ball. I really hated being inside here because I felt like a prisoner again which was odd because I'm supposed to be used to it by now. Especially if this kid will surrender me to the authorities. Dozing off, my vision was filled with a blurry face, and then an image of a lab table with sharp objects at the side, and then lastly an image of a broken glass scattered on the floor.

"Here you go, sir Axelord. All your Pokémon are healed up," A pink-haired nurse handed him all his poke balls containing his team with fully restored health.

Axelord nodded while claiming his pokémon and then moved to the pc to place the poke ball containing me into a box where he bred other pokémon for battle.

"She'll be a great battler for the next gym I'll go up against," Axelord told himself.

Meanwhile I was half asleep inside my poke ball and I felt myself feeling better. I thought that maybe the kid healed me but I wish I could step out of my poke ball and see for myself. However a day has passed since the teenage trainer caught me and that's when I suddenly heard someone typing on a computer keyboard. I thought I was still dreaming but I was only still half awake.

Retrieving my poke ball from the box, Axelord began checking my stats.

"Good nature, good stats, this Gardevoir is really well-equipped for battle. Lucky it came from the wild when I caught her," He just held onto my poke ball while making his way outside in the grassy area.

"Alright, come on out, Gardevoir," he summoned me from my poke ball and then I appeared fast asleep on the grass. Axelord scratched the back of his head, knowing that he didn't have time to wait for me to wake up. So he approached me and then gently nudged me to wake up.

"Hey, wake up," he said.

"Gar.. Devoooir~" I yawned while stretching with tears hanging on the sides of my eyes. I blinked and then took a good look at the teenage trainer standing beside me and whether I liked it or not, this dude is my new master.

Levitating myself up to my feet, my eyes were still fixed on his, penetrating through his soul until I can sense his high spirits and intentions. I didn't bow nor acknowledged my new master. I just stared at him until I can read his thoughts: _Hmm.. She looks really shy and timid. Like she wasn't used to me yet. Then again, that's how all my pokémon were before._

"Alright, let's put you to work," he said as he produced a poke ball and summoned a brown pokémon with no mouth. "Show me what you can do, Gardevoir." Axelord told me as his Hitmonlee got into his battle position.

"Voir?" _Really? Just like that?_ I kinda expected him to introduce himself first. Clearly this dude doesn't deserve my respect yet. I then shifted my gaze to Hitmonlee who seemed to look ready to take any of my attack.

"Come on, let me see what you got," my master encouraged. "Use what moves you have on Swift."

"Gardevoir," I began my first move with Double Team where dozens of illusionary clones appeared.

"Double Team," Axelord muttered under his nose while observing me. "Swift, use Blaze Kick."

"Hitmon!" Swift the Hitmonlee charged at me, landing a powerful flaming kick but upon contact, my clone dispersed. I was right behind Swift the moment he hit my clone. I immediately placed my paw on the back of his head and casted a ripple of hypnotic energy. Swift wobbled until he collapsed on the grass in deep slumber.

"Swift, return," Master dismissed the Hitmonlee back into his poke ball and then summoned another pokémon out. It was a dark brown and white bird pokémon that appeared to have a rock-star-like hairdo-like fur on its head, and he was around one-third my size.

"Staraptor!" the pokémon chirped upon appearing before me. I knew I had to make the first move before he gets to me, so I quickly casted a powerful wave of Psychic on the Staraptor. However, the Staraptor was so fast that he flew away, evading the attack.

"Wing Attack now!" Master commanded the moment his pokémon evaded the attack. The Staraptor quickly dive before landing a powerful Wing attack at me. My eyes widened when I noticed for a split second that his blow was too close. I didn't have time to react for I was already hit, I was sent flying across the grassy area and then landing harshly on the mud.

"Gar-de-voir!" I cursed with my fists landing on the earth.

Noting my speed and accuracy, Axelord could sense the fire in my eyes and he knew how determined I was to win. _And damn right he is. He beat me once, I can't allow him to beat me twice._

"Rising Star, use Brave Bird," He commanded with a calm tone which actually ticked me off because I knew that he finally knew how deal with me. This was bad on my part so I casted another round of Double Team followed by Hypnosis. If I my Psychic move can't do a thing, then the least I could do was to make him fall sleep and get my health back with Dream Eater.

But the Staraptor flew up and at top speed, rushed towards me while tucking his wings to gain more speed and accuracy. The attack was a success. The impact was so strong that both Rising Star and I got injured, but I was more in pain than him. Clutching onto my belly, body was shaking in pain. I still have the energy to get up but.. _It hurts.. The Staraptor was really good. Too good for me.._

"Alright, Rising Star. Good enough," Master withdrew the bird pokémon back into his poke ball and then approached me. "Can you get up?" He asked me.

"Gar.. de.. voir?" _What.. Do you.. Think?_ I huffed exhaustedly while still lying on the ground. Since master is a human, he won't understand what I just said and I didn't care. It's better this way and I can call him stupid whenever I wanted.

"Come on, you wanna heal up or what?" He asked again, this time extending his hand to me. I closed my eyes for a while, took a deep breath and sighed, and then finally taking his hand with both of my paws for better grip so he can hoist me up to my feet.

"Voir," _Ouch.._ My voice was shaky as my body hardened from the pain, but I can tolerate it. What mattered was that I am able to stand again.

My master pulled out a Max Potion from his bag and began spraying the contents all over my body. Amused and curious at the same time, I just watched while feeling the cold liquid until I was fully healed.

"You battled really well. However, you tried to hold your own too much. I was worried you would've hurt yourself too much," Master said with a calm and sincere tone. He was still avoiding eye contact with me while double checking if I still had wounds, but when I did not respond, he gazed into my eyes. "But you still heal your own so good job," he flashed a smile at me.

I blinked and then blushed. _He.. He was worried? About me?_ My eyes were becoming a bit teary until I had puppy-dog eyes.

"Hm?" Master gave me an odd look. "Quit your crying. You'll do better anyway next time," He said before gently patting my head like I'm his little sister.. Or daughter. _This Gardevoir really is an odd one_ , he thought.

"Gardevoir.." _Stupid master._ I was hesitant at first when he attempted to pat me, but I eventually got used to it and just didn't care. I wasn't crying because of my flaws that he just mentioned. I cried because I've never heard anyone tell me how worried they are about me. As a memory began playing in my head, I immediately but gently removed master's hand off my head and turned a cold shoulder at him.

My eyes were a dull shade of red as I blankly stared at the horizon. I knew that if I love again, history will just repeat itself. This person may be my trainer and master but I can't trust him completely.. Like before.

Chapter Five

The Vagaries of Fate

"Yes! I caught a Ralts!" A young boy cheered as his blond hair bounced. "With this Ralts, I shall train hard with it so I can be the next pokémon master and beat my idol in the elite four!"

He held up the poke ball to take another good look at the pokémon he caught. His blue eyes were gleaming with sheer happiness. The little boy was around eight or nine and he had a clear goal.

"Come out, Ralts," The little boy commanded, releasing the little pokémon.

"Ralts..?" It cooed as it appeared before him looking timid and a bit shaken. It was just around one-third of the boy's height. Its body was white and its red eyes were covered with its green helmet-like hair with two red horns protruding from the front and back of its head.

"Oh! You're a girl!" The boy perked up upon noticing and observing his new friend. "Okay, my name is Felix. Nice to meet you little Ralts," He extended a hand to her.

"Ralts!" Cried the little pokémon as it held both its paws up in a defensive position, clearly not understanding that the boy meant no harm.

"Hey, don't be scared. It's okay. Uh, here! Do you want a pokepuff?" Felix pulled out a pink pokepuff from his bag and then handed it to her.

"Ralts?" The pokémon curiously looked at the pokepuff in Felix's hand for a full minute before slowly approaching it. She sniffed it and then took it from his hand. She didn't know what to do with it at first so she felt the weight of the pokepuff, sniffing it again and then took a bite of it. The moment she did so, her eyes welled up in tears. _Delicious!_ She thought. Felix chuckled at the sight of his new friend and thought she was cute.

"I will name you Alice," He said while watching the Ralts finish the whole pokepuff.

So Felix and Alice trained together, battling anyone who challenged them and anyone Felix felt like challenging. Whenever Alice wins the battle, Felix would reward her with berries and pokepuffs. But whenever she lost, Felix took note of what could have been done for Alice to win each battle and would train with her again. Of course he would tend to her wounds and groom her from time to time. Alice loved it whenever her master babies her. Felix and Alice continued to battle together until one day, Alice evolved from a Ralts to a Kirlia in the middle of Felix's first Gym Battle. This resulted for Alice to be stronger, faster and more skilled while Felix obtained his very first Gym Badge which was his first ticket to ultimate victory. But just like the nature of growing up, Felix, who was now a teenager, slowly lost interest in becoming a pokémon master.

There was a building in Lilycove where various pokémon contests were held. There were theatrical and musical performances, beauty contests, smartness contests, cuteness contests, coolness contests and toughness contests for any pokémon and their trainers to express themselves.

"Alright, win for me, Alice. You can do this because you are the most beautiful pokémon I've ever known," Felix encouraged me with a more mature voice and his blue eyes were gleaming with the stage lights.

"Kirlia," _Yes Master._ Alice had no choice but to Obey. Pokémon contests weren't her thing. She was more used to battling than doing catwalks and showing off her skills, but none of those mattered to her. All she ever wanted was her master to be proud of her because she loved him so much and that Felix was her first priority before herself. Alice won so many ribbons for Felix until one day, her master entered college in a university at Rustboro.

As Felix grew up from a teen to a young adult, his interest shifted again from winning contests to becoming a scientific pokémon expert where he studies and innovate ways to make a pokémon stronger. His new ultimate goal, because of science, was to make a pokémon so powerful that a Megastone isn't needed anymore. Felix believed his study will help him graduate with highest honors and make him very rich and famous. The more determined he was, the more obsessed he became.

"Kiiiiiiiiirliiiaaaaaaa!" Alice cried out in so much pain. She was placed inside a high-tech plasma glass tube. Her body shook violently as every cell and fiber of her being reacted to the machine.

"Come on, Alice. I trained you. You should not feel pain, you should embrace the power cascading throughout your body! You won't ever need a Megastone to be at your strongest!" A glint appeared in his blue eyes.

Alice cried out even more. If only Felix knew he wasn't making her stronger, his study was just making her condition worse. Suddenly the machine began to overheat until the computers fluctuated. Steam and sparks of electricity escaped from the cable wires while the fluorescent lights flickered on and off. The machine finally gave up, breaking down.

The moment the glass door of the plasma tube opened, Alice instantly slumped on the cold floor. There was an echo of footsteps as Felix made his way to her and from there, a loud whiplash was heard across the empty hallways of the laboratory. Alice cried out again.

"If only you cooperated, the machine wouldn't break down!" He yelled while whiplashing Alice again and she cried out. "I trained you!" He hit her again, "You were strong and we beat so many other opponents together when you were a little Ralts but now, you can't handle this experiment?! You repay me with your weakness?!" He whiplashed the poor Kirlia again until blood oozed from her wounds.

[Cue theme song for this scene: Pushing me Away by Linkin Park, Road to Revolution version 2008]

"You are worthless, Alice! Worthless! I never should have caught you! I should have caught a pokémon much stronger than you!" He lashed at her in each and every painful words he said. Alice the Kirlia, because of her master mistreating her, her good heart snapped. She glanced up to see her master, revealing her bloody red eyes and then light suddenly engulfed her body. Her figure shifted and elongated. Her tutu grew into a long skirt, her pigtails shrunk into a bob cut and a red horn protruded from her chest. Felix shielded his eyes with his arms from the bright light the whole time.

"Gaaaaaaarrr!" Alice gathered all her remaining energy while a glint appeared in her fiery red eyes.

"Alice! No!" Felix warned but it was too late.

"Devoir!" She casted a very powerful wave of psychic energy, accurately hitting Felix's brain.

"Aaaaarrrrgh! Alice! Stop! Please!" Felix cried and begged while clutching onto his head but Alice did not stop. The more she wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine and the more powerful her psychic energy became. Blood began to ooze from Felix's eyes, ears, nose and mouth while his brain started to expand at the same time. Felix screamed in agony while twisting and turning, hitting tables and test tubes and other equipment.

"A-.. lice.." He muttered for the last time as his lifeless body collapsed on the floor.

Once she have calmed down from her tantrum, Alice the Gardevoir just stood there, glued to her spot and staring at her master's corpse with dull, red eyes. Tears began to fall from each side of her eyes while knowing what she have just done.

And that was when she heard the faint sound of incoming police sirens. She knew that the name Alice had to be thrown away so she quickly took her poke ball which was on top of the desk. She held it up to her face and thought that there was no turning back. Living her next life as a simple wild Gardevoir will help her move on so without further ado, Alice smashed her poke ball on the floor, shattering it into several pieces before making her escape.

Chapter Six

Back to Reality

A human hand was waving too close in front of my face. I blinked, snapping out from my deep thoughts.

"Hey, wake up," Axelord's voice penetrated my thoughts completely. I can see him standing right in front of me. "Focus, it's what you need if you're going to get any stronger," He told me before showing me a poke ball in his hand. "Let's see you battle again," He summoned his Mightyena. "I want to see you overcome your weakness."

I blinked, taking my time to pace myself before glancing at my master.

"Voir," _Okay._ I nodded in determination but with a hidden forlorn tone. I did my best to hide my sadness because I don't need that right now. So upon seeing Mightyena, my own game face appeared and so was my battle position. There was a moment of silence as s gentle breeze passed by Mightyena and me.

As if on cue, I dashed my way to him and quickly casted Double Team the moment I was halfway near the Mightyena. I knew than none of my Psychic moves were effective against him so my best bet was to just create illusionary clones of myself while watching out for my own position to avoid any of his attacks.

"Go for a taunt, Fang!" Axelord commanded and his Mightyena stuck his tongue out to enrage me again but somehow, Fang's taunt met one of my clones and it dispersed.

"Gardevoir," I muttered triumphantly and kept doing the same thing: charge, Double Team, and then dodge attacks. I had to make sure my positioning won't give way or master and Fang will spot me and defeat me.

"Fang, Crunch as many times as you can!" He commanded. Fang growled and then charged until he could sink his fangs into me. But since the number of clones were too much for him, Fang grew exhausted and just couldn't crunch anymore. By then there were only a few clones left.

"Okay, stop," Axelord announced. "You did a very good effort, Gardevoir but none of your moves would help deal damage to Fang."

Returning Mightyena into his poke ball, He approached me until he was standing in front of me. I still wasn't used to my new master's height. He was literally towering above me, like a pinky finger and a middle finger beside each other. My old master wasn't this tall.

"So, let me check on your move set and see if I can make some changes," He casually said.

I thought for a moment and then nodded in approval. I don't mind having my move set change especially if it's for my benefit against a dark type pokémon like Fang the Mightyena. So I allowed this new master of mine to check me out. Axelord pulled out a pokedex from his pocket and held it near me like taking a photo using a smartphone so the device could scan me. Within seconds, my stats appeared on its screen.

"Ah, you're a Psychic and a Fairy type pokémon!" A cheerful smile appeared on his face. "I've been needing a Fairy type."

"Gardevoir?" _Oh so now I am your type?_ I tilted my head curiously and almost raising my eyebrows.. That is if I had eyebrows. Anyway, my casual master pulled out a pink disk from one of the pocket of his bulky backpack.

"This is the TM for Dazzling Gleam and I want you to learn it. A powerful fairy type move it is, able to attack dark type pokémon head on with an added bonus due to your natural type as a fairy," He explained. And when I didn't respond, Axelord attached a little tube on my temple. The tube was connected to the odd device he was holding. I was calm when Axelord did that but a memory of my old master flashed back. Attaching the same tube on me but the purpose was different. I quickly shook off the memory.

"Alright, don't be afraid. This is the device that allows me to teach TM moves," he assured before turning the device on and my skills appeared on the screen. "Is it okay for you to forget Double Team?"

"Gar? Garde voir.." _huh? But Double Team helps me evade attacks. But okay if you think it's not that useful._ I still don't trust him personally but it's in my nature to obey my master and protect him at all costs. _Protect my master.._ I broke that law as a Gardevoir.. I ended my last master.

 _Hmm.. She looked as if she were deep in thought_ , _thinking about whether she wants this_ , Axelord thought to himself.

"Is it a yes or no?" He asked again.

"Gardevoir," I answered straightforwardly.

"Very well," he selected Double team to delete the skill and then pressed 'yes' to confirm it. Double Team was gone and Dazzling Gleam took its place. I blinked twice, reacting to the strange feeling of the process. Meanwhile, Axelord removed the tube and kept the device back inside his bag. "Alright, it's all done."

The moment he announced that, my stomach rumbled and I realized all that training made me hungry. I pouted and blushed while placing a paw on my belly. By the look in my master's face, I knew he heard that grumble.

"You're hungry aren't you?" He pulled out a few berries from his bag and I was beginning to love his bag for it held a lot of crazy, odd and useful things. "Here you go," he said while handing the berries to me.

"Voir~" I took the berries from him and immediately placed everything in my mouth. The moment I did so, a single tear fell from my right eye. I did my best to hide my feelings again, keeping my secrets to myself and making sure my new master wouldn't see my weaknesses and my past. I had to avoid eye contact with him while I ate up all the berries.

"Say," Axelord broke the silence between us. "Do you want to meet the rest of my team?"

I quickly regained my composure and faced my master again with wide eyes. I nodded, agreeing to the idea that this could help remove the bad thoughts.

Chapter Seven

The A Team

Producing all five of his poke balls from his utility belt, Axelord summoned his team of pokémon. Apart from Mightyena, Staraptor and Hitmonlee, a Blaziken and a Garchomp were revealed.

"Meet the team," he said as he stood beside his team of pokémon. "This is Fang the Mightyena," he gestured and Fang growled before bowing at me. "Then Rising Star the Staraptor, you've met Swift the Hitmonlee, then that's Blaze the Blaziken, and Razor the Garchomp."

His pokémon seemed so friendly and acknowledging that they would either bow, salute or just simply wave at me after being introduced by their master. I also thought they were well-disciplined.

"And finally, I am Axelord, your master," He finally introduced himself to me. I took a moment to have a good look at my new team mates. They all look so strong, skilled, confident and intelligent.

"Gardevoir," _Wait a minute._ I looked at all of them again.. "Gardevoir? Voir!" _I am the only female in the group? Awesome!_ Personally, I do prefer being in a group of guys not because I'm tomboyish or anything, but because being in a female group have high chances of back-stabbing and inappropriate drama rather than just being chill and having fun. But hey that's just my personal opinion. No need to take it seriously.

"And you could use a name for yourself," Axelord broke my trail of thought.

"Garde?" _A name for me?_ I perked up, gazing at Axelord while wondering what name he'll give me. Axelord just stood there, observing me with a calm expression.

"You look like a Celestia to me. How does that name sound?" he asked with a smile which I thought was charming.

"GARDEVOIR!" _YES!_ I loved the sound of that name that I can't help grinning in excitement. But my happiness lasted for only a few moments. My expression changed when I remembered something but I had to shrug it off so my new master wouldn't be suspicious. I was worried about something that was quite hard to explain, but nonetheless I managed to calm down and just gave master a warm smile.

"Well then, Celestia, welcome to the team," he happily acknowledged and I bowed in sincere gratitude.

I had to remind myself to never show my weakness since all masters hate weaknesses. They all want strong pokémon and I needed to focus. I needed to conceal my past and be strong for this new life I chose.

"HItmon," _Hm?_ Swift blinked when I was approaching him. Once I was standing in front of him, I bowed.

"I'm sorry about back then. I think I hurt you too much," I apologized in pokémon language. Axelord was just watching us, totally not understanding what we're talking about.

"H-hey, no problem at all. Your skills are very impressive," Swift chuckled while scratching the back of his head modestly. Once Swift and I are okay, I approached Fang next. The Mightyena sure looked intimidating that I can't help blushing while resisting the urge to avoid eye contact.

"Uhm.. I was really afraid of you," I admitted and Fang blushed immediately. "You intimidate me and I'm also sorry I hurt you when we first battled."

"I admire your honesty, Celestia. I'm sure we will be great friends," he gave a sweet smile and I knew we already got along. Next up was Rising Star the Staraptor.

"You.. You're so amazing and super fast, Rising Star! I still can't believe you managed to beat me with just pure speed, I idolize you! And I had fun battling with you," I made sure to keep my 'fangirling' controlled.

"Oh! I, uh, thank you, Celestia. I'm glad you enjoyed and, yeah. Master Axelord trains me really well. What do you say we spar sometime?" He offered.

"I would love that, yes!" I nodded. "And hopefully I can beat you next time,"

"Ahahahaha! Sure!" Rising Star chirped. I can see master Axelord happily watching us communicate. He knew that we were all warming up to each other and it was a great thing. Finally I approached Blaze the Blaziken and Razor the Garchomp. They sure are taller than me, but Razor looked like he was the same height as master Axelord and I felt so small again even though I'm only five feet tall.

"It's nice to finally meet you," I bowed at them. "I hope we get along."

"We will get along for sure. It's nice to meet you too, Celestia." Razor bowed back.

"Yeah, welcome to the team, rookie. Or should I say, little sister," Blaze smiled at me and I giggled. Smiling contentedly, I faced master Axelord again, showing how comfortable I am with everyone.

"Alright," he said before holding onto all six of poke balls. "Let's get you all some rest because we will have a long journey to the next city tomorrow."

We all responded in agreement before returning into our respective poke balls. Master Axelord kept us in his utility belt before making his way to a nearby inn to retire for the night.

The night sky was so clear that billions of stars decorated it while the moon shone brightly with its rays pouring across the earth. The moonlight illuminated the room where we were staying. Master was fast asleep in his bed and so were my team mates in their poke balls when I suddenly woke up. I took a moment before nudging my poke ball to release myself and since I took a long nap, I was no longer tired or sleepy. Looking at master who was tucked in bed with an arm over his head, I telepathically whispered.

" _I'll be back, master. I promise."_ And then I made my way out of the inn to get some fresh air and to reflect. Of course I didn't wander too far from the inn. There was a ten-foot drop ledge just across the inn and it was facing the moon. Likewise, in case master woke up, he'd be able to see me from his window. So I sat on the ledge and faced the full moon and billions of twinkling stars.

Taking a deep breath, I began to think but somehow I sensed a life force a few meters behind me.

"Why are you here?" I asked without the need to look at the pokémon behind me.

"I should be asking you that," Spoke Blaze as he approached me and then made a gesture, "May I?"

"Go ahead," I still didn't look at him. My gaze fixated at the beautiful moon while Blaze sat beside me.

"I've been watching you fight the whole time while I was in my poke ball," He said.

"Oh, stalker alert," I commented sarcastically.

"Celestia," he disregarded my comment and I knew how mature he was. "You fight really well. You have potential, your skills are incredible and you're intelligent."

"Thank you," I was tempted to glance at him but I managed to avoid eye contact.

"But," he continued. "I can't help but notice you are disturbed."

This time I really glanced at him and he gazed into my eyes. The intensity of his eyes matched perfectly with his name.

"I know when a pokémon is disturbed when I see one. And the moment I saw you, Celestia, I know you've been through a lot."

"y-you won't tell master, won't you?" I gulped nervously.

"As a Blaziken and a fellow pokémon, no I won't. I do not interfere with anyone's personal issues. It is your choice with how to deal with them. You can share it to me right now so we can settle this, so the team and I even master will help you. Or you can keep it to yourself. But whatever you choose, Celestia, we are here to support you, okay? That's what team mates do."

I blinked and took a moment to process what he just said. He isn't a psychic but he sure is observant and.. Sincere.

"Alright. Thank you, Blaze," I flashed a small smile and he nodded. When I didn't say anything else, he stood up.

"About master Axelord, it's best if you get to know him yourself. I wouldn't want to spoil the fun," Blaze told me while he stretched. "Anyway it's getting late. We should head back to our poke balls before master wakes up"

"I'll return shortly. You did interrupt my alone time," I smiled.

"Oh right. My apologies. See ya," Blaze left me to return to his poke ball. As for me, I remained seated on the ledge, gazing back at the moon.

"It's decided." I told myself with a grin.

Chapter Eight

Debut

The light delivered by the sun woke Axelord. Slowly opening his eyes, the first thing he checked were his pokémon who were all looking well-behaved. Fang and I were still fast asleep while the rest of the team were awake and just patiently waiting. After freshening himself, Axelord made his way to the next town where his new challenge begins.

Slowly waking up inside my poke ball, I sat up and immediately scanned the area while wondering about this new surroundings. The terrain was sandy, the ocean can be seen at my left and there was a forest leading to a rocky mountain on my right while ahead of us were houses made of lumber. The moment we entered the place, master released all of us.

"Team, welcome to Dewford!" he said. There weren't much people around this place and the salty sea air provided the relaxing vibe. This place was absolutely stress free but I wondered what the heck are we doing here?

"Alright, you all know why we're here, right?" Master asked us and everybody chirped excitedly except me who looked so dumbfounded. Master noticed my look immediately. "Oh right, I haven't told you yet. Sorry, Celestia. Today we go up against Brawly the gym leader of Dewford!" he explained.

"Gardevoir?" _Brawly?_

"The gym's not far ahead so let's get a move on guys!" he said, later followed by cheers from the team and I happily cheered along.

"Ready, rookie?" Swift the Hitmonlee suddenly asked me.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I smirked.

"Celestia's gonna kick some ass!" Fang the Mightyena cheered.

"Just like how she kicked yours, Swift," Mocked Rising Star the Staraptor.

"Oooooooooohhhh! BURN!" Everybody except Swift laughed.

Axelord glanced back at us and smirked from his thoughts: That despite being of different species, our team seem to be really getting along and Axelord felt happy about his team's high morale.

We eventually made it in front of a structure located at the corner of Dewford. Master Axelord had to withdraw us back into our poke balls to make it easier and once we entered the gym, a maze welcomed us.

"Okay, Rising Star. I will be needing you to sweep Brawly's guard trainers," said Axelord upon summoning his Staraptor to battle.

"Watch and learn in case master doesn't summon you yet, okay?" Fang reminded.

"Roger that," I replied and then watched Rising Star battle. I needed to study this one because Staraptor beat me back in training. Maybe I can find a way to counter his attacks and defend myself more effectively.

"Rising Star, use Defog!" Commanded Axelord.

"Star~!" He let loose a gust of wind, lowering the opponent's accuracy so when the Machoke threw a punch at Rising Star, the attack missed.

"Now follow up with wing attack!" Axelord instructed and as Rising Star smacked the Machoke with his wings, the opponent was immediately knocked out. Rising Star grinned and my eyes were wide just watching him win the fight. One day, I swear I will beat him during training.

Finally, Axelord reached the main gym area where Brawly sat on his own thrown like a boss with a smug look on his face.

"So you're the kid looking forward to challenging me, huh?" Brawly dramatically said. "I could always use a good challenge!" A glint appeared in his eyes now.

"Alright, let's do this! I'm taking the badge from you no matter what it takes!" Axelord yelled with such passion, it burns! "Celestia, time for your debut!" Grabbing my poke ball, master Axelord summoned me.

"Gardevoir~.." I stood in front of master and facing Brawly with my eyes glowing like they're on fire. I can hear my team mates cheering for me from their poke balls and that just boosted my confidence.

"Let's go, Hitmonchan!" brawly sent out his pokémon.

"Hitmon!" A bown, humanoid pokémon appeared before me with a pair of large red boxing gloves above his face.

"Celestia, make short work of him using psychic," He calmly instructed.

"Gaaaaar.. Devoir!" I chanted while casting a powerful wave of psychic energy at the Hitmonchan. The attack sent the pokémon flying across the room while accurately damaging him which resulted Hitmonchan an instant defeat. Just seeing the Hitmonchan faint made me chuckle silently.

"Wooooooohh! That's my girl!" Fang the Mightyena howled in his poke ball and everyone else laughed and continued to cheer for me, making me feel more comfortable in battle that I became excited for the next opponent.

"Looks like I need to bring out the big guns already," Said Brawly before summoning another pokémon. "Go, Scrafty!"

 _Oh boy, a Dark and Fighting Type_. I heard my master say in his thoughts.

"Hit it with Dazzling Gleam, Celestia!" Axelord commanded.

"Gaaardevoooir~!" Suddenly my body began to glow until I was coated with light, which grew brighter and brighter until I dazzled and gleamed, making the whole gym white.

My attack damaged Scrafty but it wasn't enough to finish the pokémon off in one hit. I glanced at master who seem to be in deep thought.

"Now hit that Gardevoir with Ice Punch!" Brawly commanded his Scrafty.

"Celestia, look out!" Axelord yelled. Upon looking ahead, I immediately dodged the incoming attack but my best failed. The attack still managed to hit my left shoulder and I cringed in pain. I was just glad it wasn't a critical hit and I could hear master sighing in relief.

"Dazzling Gleam again!"

"D'Voir!" Ignoring the pain on my shoulder, I casted another powerful dazzling light and this time, Scrafty was knocked out. Brawly had a straight face now but he wasn't giving up that easily.

"Alright, time for my last pokemon. Go, Hariyama!" he summoned a round, yellow pokemon that looked like a sumo wrestler.

When I didn't hear master's command, I glanced back at him only to hear his thoughts: " _I'm not sure if Celestia can take much more of this._ " Master is worried about me..

"Gardevoir!" I called for his attention and Axelord's eyes finally met mine. I gave him a determined look. _I can do this._

Axelord's expression softened once he felt assured by my look.

"Alright, Celestia. Use Hypnosis!"

 _Finally! It's payback time._ I closed my eyes for a few seconds to channel my power and once I opened them, I released a soft ripple of Hypnosis on the Hariyama.

"Hari-.. ya.. ma.." The pokémon dozed off, falling onto deep slumber.

"Oh no!" Brawly was shocked that his Hariyama got caught in an inevitable fate.

"Great! Now, Celestia, Dream Eater!" Axelord commanded.

 _With pleasure_. "Gardevoooooooiiiir~"

Hariyama found himself unable to move on the floor like he was strapped down with invisible restraints. A flirty chuckle echoed within the darkness which made Hariyama tremble but what really scared him was when a pair of red glowing eyes appeared in front of him followed by a Cheshire-cat like smile. The next thing that happened was like a flash. Hariyama screamed while his belly was being sliced open with a butcher knife and out of his belly emerged the intestine monster.

With my power, I stole every bit of energy I could from Hariyama until he fell to the floor with a THUD, completely knocked out. Brawly and Axelord just stared with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape.

"Gardevoir~" _All done_. I spoke triumphantly while breaking the silence. And just so you know, I did not kill anyone.

"Well, your Gardevoir certainly is really strong, I'll hand you that. Now here's your gym badge, my friend," Brawly handed Axelord the gym badge which was his first ticket to enter the League.

"Thanks, Brawly!" Axelord happily took the Knuckle Badge from him before facing me. "And thank you, Celestia, you did very well," he gave me a warm smile and for a moment I thought I saw his eyes sparkle. And then he placed a hand on my head to pet me.

"Gardevoir," _No problem, master._ I looked away, feeling embarrassed while he petted me.

Once we left the gym, master and I took a whiff of fresh air before summoning the rest of his team out of their poke balls.

"Alright my friends, let's congratulate Celestia for her victory today!" Axelord said and my team mates began patting me on the back like how supportive big brothers would do to their little sister. And then the compliments followed.

"That battle was HOT!" Fang chuckled. I blushed and fidgeted from too much compliments they're giving me.

"And as a reward, we're getting berries together for all of you!" Axelord announced and everyone cheered. I was overjoyed as well. Swift became a huge fan of mine.

"Remember when you used Hypnosis and Dream Eater? That was Awesome!" He grinned and I was just listening when I suddenly frowned, wondering if now was the right time to reveal my secret or not. But I was afraid if master and my team mates will be able to handle it. What if they disown me and master decides to release me?

"Hey Chump!" An odd voice broke the moment but Axelord seemed to recognize that voice.

"Hello, Raph," Axelord greeted back.

Chapter Nine

The Rose's Thorns

A few meters in front of Axelord stood another teenage trainer about his age and almost the same height as he is. The trainer's hair was a lighter shade of brown while his eyes were dark. He wore a collared shirt and simple cargo pants. His name was Raph, Axelord's rival in his hometown and Raph wasn't exactly the friendliest guy around or the most humble. Alongside the trainer was his really annoying Toxicroak, a blue pokémon that looks like a frog standing upright and has a claw finger.

"What brings you to Dewford?" Asked Axelord.

"Just dropping by and was gonna challenge Brawly but I heard you just bested him.." Raph then glanced at me from toe to my eyes. "..with that Gardevoir."

Raph's Toxicroak suddenly glared at me and his anger triggered my alertness. Back when I was running away from the city, I didn't notice anyone near the area to see me nor felt any life force because I was too busy escaping. Everyone's attention was already on me and I felt like I was in big trouble. Raph Smirked.

"Looks like Toxicroak wants to battle that Gardevoir of yours," Raph noted.

"Hey! She doesn't want to battle right now. She's exhausted and needs rest," Axelord defended me quickly.

"Hmph. Toxicroak, attack Axelord. He doesn't want to fight so be it," Raph commanded and his pokémon charged at him.

"Gardevoir!" I immediately got myself in my master's way to take the blow for him.

"Celestia!" Axelord yelled the moment I was hit. The smoke cleared, revealing me casting a ripple of Hypnosis on that darn Toxicroak.

"Do you know Dr. Felix of Rustboro City?" Raph Smirked and I froze to that name. "He used to have a Kirlia for a lab assistant," he explained.

 _No, please. Don't say it!_

"Dr. Felix adored his Kirlia so much. He cared about her. But one night, his Kirlia evolved into a Gardevoir and mindlessly attacked Dr. Felix, killing him in an instant," he continued.

 _I did not kill him mindlessly!_

"Isn't that right, Alice?" Raph was staring coldly at me.

"Gardevoir," _I don't know what you're talking about._ I spoke in a low voice while my eyes grew darker.

"Alice? Dr. Felix? Assistant? What the hell are you talking about?!" Axelord couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Blaziken!" _Her name is Celestia, not Alice!_ Blaze exclaimed.

"Hitmonlee!" _Yeah! You don't even have proof! This is blasphemy!_

 _"Tox Toxicroak," We would visit Dr. Felix at times so I know you, Alice. You should have seen the look on his face when you tortured him._

"Garde.. Gardevoir.." _I did not torture him.. You weren't even there to begin with._ I muttered angrily.

"You killed Dr. Felix. Now that I've found you, you will be sent to the only place where savage pokémon are stored and executed,' Raph grinned.

"GARDEVOIR!" _I did not torture him! He tortured ME!_ Axelord and my team mates were surprised with my sudden outburst.

"Gaaaarrde!" _He fell out of love from me! He never cared for me!_ The ground began to shake as my Psychic powers made some sand and rocks levitate.

"Voir!" _He abused me verbally, physically, emotionally and I did not deserve that from him! He chose science over me! I killed him and so what?! He wasn't the master I used to love and respect nor was he the master who used to love me! He changed and he deserved to die!_ My crimson eyes gleamed in rage and broken-heartedness as my Psychic power grew larger, affecting Toxicroak and my team. Raph was taking a video the whole time, broadcasting the whole scene so the police knew where to find me.

Just then, Razor the Garchomp slashed Toxicroak, sending him to the ground while Blaze landed a swift flaming kick on Raph's phone, incinerating it completely to stop the recording.

"Pin him down, Fang!" Axelord commanded and Fang pounced on Raph, pinning him to the ground. Axelord approached him and looked down at him like the vermin he was.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about but don't you dare hurt Celestia like that!" Axelord scolded.

"Celestia? Ahahaha! That's hilarious!" Raph mocked. "Didn't you hear the news a week ago? He was murdered by a Gardevoir and I saw her escape from the lab. Tell me, how exactly did you meet her? Alice is an intelligent pokémon and you can see it through her battle style! She isn't who you think she is, Chump! She is a murderer!"

Hearing the word murderer just hurt me even more and then I can suddenly hear police sirens from afar. They were on their way here to Dewford to get me.

"And do I care?!" Yelled Axelord. "She's MY pokémon now and not this Dr. Felix's anymore! She's in MY team now! Fang, give him a little concussion."

"You ignorant piece of s-" Raph was instantly knocked out when Fang gave him a headbutt.

"Alright team, let's get out of here," Axelord returned all of us into our respective poke balls before bolting for the nearest boat out of Dewford. We were all a few kilometers at sea when the cops arrived at Dewford. They found Raph and his Toxicroak lying unconscious on the ground and they immediately began investigating the scene.

Meanwhile I was in my poke ball, dazed, stunned.. My eyes were wide, full of anxiety while my body was shaking. All I could think of were the last words lingering in my head like it was a recorded voice in loop. "She is a murderer!"

Settling down in one of the boat's room, Axelord exhaled deeply. The next city is Slateport. It'll be a long trip and everybody's tired as hell. Since there was no point in staying awake at the moment, Axelord lay in bed. He stared at the ceiling for a moment before closing his eyes and falling into deep slumber.

"Celestia is a murderer," Swift gasped.

"She.. she really killed her own master and found us?" Fang wondered.

"We need to surrender her to the authorities immediately before she kills master Axelord too," Razor pointed out.

Suddenly there were tall dark figures standing around me with blurry faces. They were all as tall as slenderman. I tried to move but I was once again on the lab table, restrained with metal and I can suddenly see blood all over my body.

"I'm sorry, Celestia," Master Axelord stepped forward into the light, revealing a lethal injection in his hand. "This is for your own good."

Screaming, I broke out of my poke ball and quickly ran away from master's room. I dashed through the boat's dark hallways until I bumped against someone.

"Gallade?!" _What the?!_ The pokémon fell back just as I fell back. I was still crying and in shock that I didn't pay attention to the pokémon I bumped into. Meanwhile, the pokémon finished rubbing his head and then looked at me. I was still sobbing into my paws.

"Miss? Are you alright? Why are you crying?" the concerned Gallade reached out to comfort me but I did not respond. I couldn't.

"A nightmare," He noted. "Let me fix that for you." With his own paws, the Gallade gently held my temples and casted a very faint hypnosis to calm me down. I was surprised because it was very controlled. It did not make me sleep at all, just calm. Letting out a deep breath, I opened my teary eyes to see my hero. The first thing I noticed were red eyes just like mine. The only difference was his eyes were calm and gentle while mine were troubled. The pokémon also had a green head with a large spike protruding from the top and a red horn stuck to his chest. He really almost look like me however instead of having a skirt, this pokémon had his legs exposed.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Y-yeah.. Thank you."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," I was still staring at him with teary eyes.

"I couldn't sleep. My master allowed me to roam around and hopefully get tired enough to go to bed. And you?"

"Night terrors," I answered straightforwardly. "I get bad nightmares."

"Oh," The Gallade glanced down.

"Uh.. I should be going," I quickly stood up and bowed at him. "Thank you for helping me." And then I broke into a run, through the dark hallways again.

"Wait! What's your name?" He stood up and asked but I did not answer. No way will I give my name to a stranger. Master will not like that for sure, so I returned into my poke ball and decided to stay there.

The light suddenly pierced his eyes open and Axelord wondered how long he's been asleep. Whatever the length of time was, he was still at sea and was reminded of yesterday where Raph humiliated his pokémon. Axelord was forced to pin Raph and Toxicroak down and then fleeing the scene, nerve wracking as it ever was.

Glancing at his poke balls, Axelord needed to know what was true.

"Celestia.." He called softly. I blinked upon hearing my master's call. And since I can't get myself to sleep anymore, I willed myself out of my poke ball to face him. Trouble and shame were written all over my face, and my eyes were still teary which served as evidence that I cried.

"I have only one question, Celestia," He began. "Did everything what Raph say about you was true?" he noticed the tears in my eyes. I can feel his sadness and his need to know my story. So I closed my eyes nodded silently. I was so afraid of what master and the team will think of me now.

Axelord was at a loss for words that once I gave him my straight answer, there was a moment of silence between us. So it was true that he did sense some sort of strength in Celestia when he first fought her, but never did he knew it was this deadly.

Falling on my knees, I bowed my head in front of Axelord in fear and shame. He still wasn't answering me so I had to I had to do something.

"Garde.. voir.." I gently placed my paws in his hands and then looked up so our eyes would meet. When he didn't react, I began sending him a telepathic video clip of my past inside his head. He saw how I murdered my former master, how I ran away from my actions until he found me, took care of me, gave me a name.. But what was Axelord going to do now? Will he let me stay or leave?

I released my paws the moment I finished revealing to him my past and my secrets. Axelord closed his eyes to think and I glanced down, preparing myself for whatever my master decided to do.

Suddenly, Axelord embraced me in swift motion and I gasped in surprise.

"Whatever happened in the past, Celestia, it's all over. You're with me now, your old master is no longer here. So for as long as I'm here, you'll be safe, Celestia. You have mine and the team's assurance," He said.

Closing my eyes, I began sobbing again but this time it wasn't because I was sad nor in pain, but because I was happy that this kid accepted me and I can feel his love at the same time. Suddenly another mass added to the embrace. It was Blaze who came out of his poke ball to comfort me, followed by Swift, and Fang, then Razor and Rising Star. Even though I was overwhelmed by the group hug, it felt so right and comforting enough for me to stop crying.

"Gardevoir," _Thank you._ I sniffled.

From this night forward, I made a promise that in exchange for my master's and the team's love for me, I will protect them and stay with them for as long as I live. They were my new family after all.

Chapter Ten

Prince and Sophia

Once everything was calm and settled, master Axelord, my big brothers and I went to the dock of the boat for some fresh air. The sun was just beginning to rise from the horizon while the stars and the moon were disappearing. The morning air was fresh and cold, it felt so great that I can't help but stretch.

"Gallade!" A pokémon called from the doorway. I looked back to see the Gallade from last night. He was already approaching me when Blaze, Fang, Rising Star, Swift and Razor stood in front of me, blocking the Gallade's way to get any closer to me.

"Gardevoir..?" I sweat dropped while glancing nervously at master Axelord since the boys were acting weird. The Gallade stopped when he saw my big brothers protecting me from him.

"Who are they?" He asked me in pokémon language.

"Who are YOU?" Blaze the Blaziken asked before I could even answer.

Meanwhile, Axelord turned around to see the Gallade and a female trainer approaching from the doorway. She had beautiful, curly, blonde hair that reached half of her torso. Her eyes were perky and golden that seemed to sparkle against the light. She wore a brown hat which matched her blousy shirt, dark sleeveless cardigan, short shorts and thigh-high boots. She also carried a sling bag which held her poke balls.

"Is this your Gallade?" Master Axelord asked her.

"Yeah he is!" She replied cheerfully. Her smile sure looked pleasant enough to remove any negative vibe. "I'm Sophia, nice to meet you!" She extended her hand to shake with master who gladly accepted it.

"Hello there," He simply said. "What brings you here?"

"My Gallade told me about-" And then she suddenly noticed me. "Oh! So that's the Gardevoir you're crushing on, Prince." Sophia noted, causing my big brothers to react violently and then glaring at the Gallade who sweat dropped. I also sweat dropped.

"Hey, hey, Guys! Take it easy!" Master Axelord called out when he saw the commotion.

"You have a crush on me?" I asked. The Gallade scratched the back of his head while avoiding eye contact. His face was all red in embarrassment.

"Well she's not available!" Blaze protested. "You will have to go through us!" he said competitively.

"So what brings you aboard the ship?" Axelord asked Sophia again.

"I'm on my way to Slateport," She answered. "I'll make my way to Mauville from there."

"Mauville, I see. Going to challenge Wattson?"

"You bet I am! I'll show him that I'm a great trainer!" She said, clutching her fists.

"One against five?" Prince the Gallade glanced at me and grinned. "Okay."

"You got guts," Blazed huffed and just like that, all my brothers attacked the Gallade in hand to hand combat.

"Gardevoir!" _Guys, stop that!_ I panicked while helplessly watching them fight. Nobody used their powers, aware that once any of us do, the boat will topple over. Looking over at master, I saw how happy he looked just talking to the lady with golden eyes. I can feel that there was something going on at that moment. _Wait. What was I going to do again?_

Hearing the sounds of battle, Axelord turned to see Blaze, Razor, Rising Star, Swift and Fang attacking Prince.

"Hey! What'd I just tell you guys?!" He yelled but nobody listened and just continued fighting.

"They're all guys. I guess that's what happens when they're fighting over a girl," Sophia chuckled.

"Garde~" _You don't say~_ I helplessly scratched the back of my head, wondering if everything was my fault again.

"Well my team treats Celestia like a sister. If you have an older brother, he would do the same," Axelord said casually while watching the brawl. "Celestia, Dazzling Gleam if you please."

"I do have one. An annoying little brother," Sophia laughed before watching me charge up my power.

"Gaaaaaardevoir!" A bright light engulfed my body and then I released the energy, all that dazzle and gleaming blinded and damaged the boys, making them cry. And then all of their attention was on Axelord.

"Good thing most of you are weak to Fairy," He said. "Now back into you poke balls please." The boys groggily got up before retiring into their respective poke balls. I was holding my giggle.

"You too, Celestia," Master told me and I grunted. I really don't like being inside the poke ball. There wasn't any fresh air, I can't stretch properly and it wasn't freaking comfortable.

But anyway, I was just about to obey when Prince took his chances. He suddenly grabbed my paw, spun me into his arms, tilted me like a princess and placed a small kiss on my forehead. My eyes widened when he did that.

"What the actual f-!" My brothers reacted violently again from their poke balls.

"You are so dead!" Blaze broke out of his poke ball and swiftly delivered a powerful flaming kick straight to Prince's face.

"Ow!" Prince was sent flying across the dock and landing harshly against the wall. Sophia and I just watched.

"I hope that'll teach him," Axelord snickered.

"Forgive me. Prince has a naughty nature," Sophia explained.

My big brothers cheered for Blaze inside their poke balls. Sighing, Blaze finally calmed down.

"Wow, Blaze. I never knew you were short-tempered," I told him. Blaze sweat dropped and faced me.

"He got into my nerves for taking advantage of you!" He scolded.

"Excuse me! He was just being nice!"

"Nice?!" Blaze snapped and my other big brothers were silently and awkwardly watching us.

"I met him last night and he helped me calm down from crying," I explained.

"You shouldn't be talking to strangers, Celestia! Why the heck were you even out?!" Blaze was still angry. In the middle of our argument, the boat was slowing down and an Island can be seen.

"Slateport!" Sophia beamed happily.

"And back to your ball too, Blaze," Axelord returned my big brother back into his poke ball. "Here we are, guys. Now let's head to Mauville."

I followed master down the boat when Sophia called out.

"Hey, what's your name by the way? You still haven't told me," She said.

"You'll find out soon enough, Sophia," He answered. There was a short moment of silence and then Sophia smiled brightly.

"Alright! Hope to see you again," She waved at us and then we parted ways.

Walking alongside master through Slateport, I thought about what just happened. Axelord and Sophia happily talking, the way how Sophia's eyes shine while talking to him, Master's relaxed body and calm expression, and Sophia wanting to know his name but Master didn't give it to her. I swore there was something going on between them. So while walking, I looked up at master with a stupid, mischievous grin.

With his peripheral vision, Master noticed me looking at him so he also looked at me.

"What is it, Celestia?" He gave me a weird expression.

"Gardevooooooooiiiirrr~?" _You liiiiiiiiiike her, don't you, master?_ I nudged him playfully.

"I am not, Celestia…" Axelord denied with a flustered look on his face. And I found myself giggling, not wanting to stop teasing my master while we walked to Mauville.

"Gar-de-voir~! Gar-de-voir~!" _Master has a crush~! Master has a crush~!_ I kept singing repeatedly like a little girl while dancing a little.

"Okay, back in your ball you," Axelord pulled out my poke ball and returned me to shut me up. Once it was just him walking, he can't help but smile. As embarrassing to admit, it was kinda true..

Chapter Eleven

A Shocking Experience

A breath of fresh air filled Axelord's lungs. Mauville seemed like a really nice place. Despite looking like an oversized mall, Mauville looked advanced for its time. The place was huge that anyone unfamiliar with it can easily get lost. There were so many buildings and shops that Dewford did not have, but Axelord was not here to just tour around. His mission was the gym and that was his only objective.

"Alright, team. Take a look at the new town," he said as he summoned us again. Once released from the ball, I took a breath of fresh air to get familiar with the place while everyone else scanned the place, immediately getting comfortable.

Big brother Razor the Garchomp looked at me and I gazed back, sensing that he wanted to tell me something.

"Garchomp?" _Want a ride?_ He smiled. My eyes sparkled and I blushed.

"Voir!" _Yes!_ I nodded excitedly and he immediately carried me piggy-back style. I held onto him while being careful with the fin on his back. We caught attention from some pokémon and pokémon fans.

Axelord looked at me and Razor. He's never seen us this happy before. Razor wasn't usually the type to buddy around with other pokémon and to Axelord, it felt like a first.

"Razor, let's go find the gym here," He said. "Also, try not to drop Celestia."

"Garchomp," _I have no intention, master. Celestia is my only little sister._

"Gaaar~" _Awww~_ I snuggled him affectionately which made razor blush.

Moving on, Razor began searching for the gym while the rest of the team did the same. But it was I who found the gym since I was on Razor, so I signaled master. Razor nudged Axelord when he didn't catch my signal and then he pointed to the gym which was located on the west.

"There you are," Axelord smirked before thanking Razor with a nod. "Alright, let's enter the gym."

The gym we entered was enormous with boatloads of electrical gadgets and floor-to-ceiling conductors. No doubt that this gym was the home of electric type pokémon, so Axelord needed someone who works to his advantage.

"Everyone except Razor, return to your poke balls. I need him through this gym as quickly as possible," Axelord said and everyone obeyed. I gently patted Razor's head to wish him good luck before carefully climbing down from him and returning to my poke ball.

The whole gym shook when Razor battled several of the gym guards' pokémon. Since they were all electric types, none of their moves did anything to damage Razor, giving the Garchomp the advantage to pass through them with relative ease. Master Axelord and Razor managed to mow down the last pokémon before reaching the gym leader who laughed heartily after watching them defeat the Pikachu that the gym trainer used against Razor.

"Great job, kid! You certainly have talent!" The gym leader mused. "Name's Wattson. As you can tell, I lead this gym. That's one scary Garchomp you have there," He said while looking at Razor who growled a bit.

"Thank you. I trained him myself," Axelord grinned proudly.

"Then let's begin our battle, shall we?" Wattson produced a poke ball and summoned an orange mouse-like creature with a long tail. Its tip was shaped like a thunderbolt. The sight of Raichu reminded me of the time I faced one and slaughtered it with its master. Come to think of it, I could have killed master Axelord and my big brothers too. Good thing they just fainted and Rising Star defeated me before I can kill anyone again.

Raichu was much faster than Razor but there wasn't anything he could do to damage him. Wattson made him use Thunderbolt but it did nothing and Razor got rid of the Raichu using Earthquake.

"Impressive," wattson nodded before releasing another pokémon. An Electabuzz. But once again, Axelord and Razor made short work of him using the same move, Earthquake. Once the Electabuzz fainted, Wattson sent out another pokemon and this time it was his signature one, a Manectric. But once again, he leaves himself to be beaten like this. Using another round of Earthquake made short work of the Manectric.

"This is too easy," Axelord grinned and Razor nodded in agreement.

"You're good, kid," Wattson said while holding his last pokémon. "But you've yet to face a true challenge!" He summoned his last pokémon, revealing an Eelektross.

Axelord's eyes widened in surprise, seeing that an Eelektross was an Electric type pokémon that hovered above ground, meaning that it was immune to any Ground type moves including Earthquake. Axelord thought the pokémon looked frail so his only hope was to pound it as much as he could.

"Razor, use Dragon Claw!" He commanded and in a swift strike, Razor managed to hit the Eelektross with his arms, but the attack wasn't enough to knock the pokémon out.

"Haha! Use Dragon Claw, Eelektross!" Wattson commanded and to Axelord's surprise, Razor took the super effective move, but he still stood there. Axelord couldn't believe that the opponents just used his own move against them but even so, he was glad Razor wasn't knocked out.

"Bring him down with another Dragon Claw, Razor!" He commanded, hoping that maybe just one more Dragon Claw could end it. And just his luck! The last strike of Razor's attack brought Eelektross to his end and Axelord sighed in relief.

"You deserve it, kid!" Said Wattson while handing the badge to Axelord. "I honestly knew I couldn't win from the start," He chuckled. This gym leader sure is a sport.

And then I willed myself out of my poke ball to hug my master and congratulate him. Surprised, Axelord smiled and then patted my head.

"Thanks, Celestia," he said and I can see the faint sparkle in his eyes again! Squee!

I purred affectionately when my master pet me and then I released him so I can also give my big brother Razor a congratulatory hug to which he also returned. He planted a small kiss on my forehead. I guess all he needed was comfort since he's injured from the battle.

After the congratulations and praise, Axelord left the gym and back into the good outdoors of Mauville. Razor and I were just talking behind our master the whole time.

"Well, look who it is!" A familiar cheerful voice caught our attention. Axelord turned to see Sophia and Prince. The moment I saw them, I ran towards them. Prince had his arms ready to welcome me in a warm embrace but I ran past him to give Sophia my warm embrace. Prince sweat dropped.

"So I got here before you did? Weird.." Axelord noted. "You here to challenge Wattson?"

"Yep! Can't wait to beat him!" She cheerfully said while petting me. "How about you? Did you win?"

"Of course. Razor here did all the work," Axelord showed off his badge while earning a smile from Razor.

Meanwhile, Prince was still scratching his head when I walked to him. My big brothers including Razor were watching carefully.

"Sorry but.. I'm not interested with you," I told Prince.

"What?!" Prince gasped and so did the rest of my brothers.

"What's wrong bud?" Axelord asked Razor when he heard him gasped. But all Razor gave was a nervous growl, meaning nothing was wrong but he sure was holding his laugh when he watched me reject Prince.

"I really appreciated your comfort and company back in the boat, but you acted like a jerk in front of my big brothers. So no. I don't want to be in a relationship with you," I concluded.

"Ooooooooohhhh!" All of my brothers except Razor came out of their poke balls to give me an applause. Axelord and Sophia just stared at us in confusion.

"I think your Gardevoir just rejected my Gallade, hehehe. Oh wait! Wanna meet the rest of my team?" Sophia asked before summoning her other pokémon. The team, apart from Prince the Gallade, composed of a Milotic, Espeon, Lapras, Dragonair, Aurorus and a Sableye.

"Hmm, not a bad team if I do say so myself," Axelord commented.

"Thank you! Hey, wanna battle me once we both defeat the Elite Four and become champions?" She asked.

"When the time comes, I'll look forward to it, Sophia," He answered. "Now if you excuse me, you have a gym battle to get to. Good luck by the way."

"Oh yeah, thanks a lot! See ya!" She began walking to the gym with Prince when she stopped to look back. "And hey! You still owe me your name!" She reminded with a smile and then she parted ways with us again.

Chapter Twelve

Ambushed on Jagged Pass

After exiting Mauville, Axelord checked the map in his poke navigator. The next target gym was located in Lavaridge Town and to get there, we needed to go through Mt. Chimney and the Jagged Pass. Since it would be a long trek and a good exercise, my big brothers and I were sent out of our poke balls to keep our master company.

"Garde voir?" I gently tugged on master's shirt to get his attention. Axelord glanced at me with a curious look. Whatever it was I wanted to ask him, he wouldn't be able to understand me because I don't speak human. So I quickly thought of a way for him to understand.

Let's see, I am a Psychic and Fairy pokémon with natural abilities. I remembered the time when I used to telepathically communicate images into master's mind so he'd understand my past. Maybe I could do it again, so I stared into Axelord's dark eyes and began relaying my message to him telepathically. I sent him an image of the Gengar who I once fought against because I never saw him anymore after master caught me.

"You're curious about Gengar?" He asked and I nodded. "His name is Shadow, one of my top fighters. I've had him for a long time, making him the oldest in the team. He's also a veteran, having won my Kanto League thanks to him."

My eyes widened upon hearing this story. The Gengar I fought was a veteran and I managed to defeat him! Awesome!

"However," Master continued. "He was too strong for his own good. He became a very powerful pokémon and when I found his Mega Stone, he became a lot stronger until he became greatly arrogant."

"Gardevoir," _I see._ I slightly tilted my head, wanting to know more.

"When I first used him against you, it was a desperate measure. The moment you defeated him, Shadow became very distraught. He locked himself in his poke ball and refused to leave. I believed he was mentally training himself.." There was a moment of silence. "But there's only so little I know of Pokémon behavior outside the battlefield. I hope Shadow finds himself one day."

I fidgeted and blushed knowing how much my master cared for his pokémon. It wasn't long before we reached the Jagged Pass. Its name meant what it meant. It was full of small cliffs, jagged rocks and boulders, and a really terrifying drop down. But this was the only way to get to Lavaridge town.

"Alright team, for safety precautions I suggest you all follow me and be careful on the way down," Axelord said before carefully heading down. My big brothers were ready to offer me help but I was already ahead of them including Axelord. They shrugged and just followed master while I was happily jumping my way down the Jagged Pass. The terrain didn't bother me a bit.

Axelord just watched me skipping down with ease. Some trainers have had difficulty climbing down this pass but I just made it look easy. Even the rest of the team was impressed and eventually, I reached the bottom. I glanced up to see my master and big brothers almost half way down.

"Gar, de, voir, gar, de," _One, two, three, four, five,_ I counted the seconds while wondering how long it will take for the guys to get down here.

There was a sudden rustling in the bushes and I could sense a familiar life force around the area. Axelord was already rushing down when he saw the rustling within the trees next to me. Out jumped a Toxicroak.

"Garde-?!" I impulsively jumped, backing away from the Toxicroak.

"Celestia, Dazzling Gleam!" Master yelled.

"Garde voir!" I immediately casted a powerful dazzling and gleaming light on the Toxicroak but my attack only gave regular damage.

"Psychic, now!" He yelled again. I quickly casted a ripple of Psychic energy at the Toxicroak but he managed to avoid the attack, making my master curse.

"Rising Star, get in there with a Brave Bird!" Axelord commanded. The Toxicroak smirked upon hearing his command that once Rising Star came charging in, the Toxicroak dashed his way to me. When Rising Star delivered the attack, the Toxicroak and I have vanished into the bushes.

"Gardevooooooiiiiiirrr!" _Masteeeerr!_ I called out.

"Celestia!" Screamed Axelord. My big brothers were also crying out. If that Toxicroak was Raph's, he is so dead.

Chapter Thirteen

Enraged in Chaos

"Toxicroak," _Here's the savage pokémon,_ He threw me in front of the police and at the sight of them towering above me like several Slendermen surrounding me, I trembled. Raph was also there, smiling proudly of his Toxicroak.

"Good job. There you have it, officers. The murderer," He said.

"Gardevoir," I glared at Raph and his Toxicroak. The police immediately used a stick to grab me by the neck so they can place me inside the tuck.

"GARDEVOIR! GARDE!" _I will kill you all! I am not afraid to do it! You worthless humans!_ Struggling from their grip, my crimson eyes gleamed while a bright, dazzling and gleaming light engulfed my body. The light rapidly expanded like wildfire, damaging everything within my path. The police truck exploded, its shards and glass dangerously flying everywhere. Everyone were stunned with my power.

Axelord and the team followed the path where the Toxicroak took me and was surprised at the sight of the scene. He saw Raph and the police forcing me in the truck until the sudden explosion I caused. A sharp jolt of pain reacted on Axelord's arm. He looked down to see some shrapnel from the blown up truck protruding from his arm. He bled but that didn't stop him.

"Rising Star, help Celestia! Blaze, Swift, pound Raph and his Toxicroak!" He commanded. Rising Star flew and dove towards me, swooping down and grasping my arms with his claws to calm me down. Meanwhile Swift delivered a Mega Kick on Raph, knocking him to the ground with a nice bruise, and the Toxicroak fainted upon Blaze's powerful Blaze Kick.

I was just watching my big brothers finish the job when I noticed my master with a bleeding arm.

"Gardevoir!" _Master!_ I sped my way to him but just when our arms were about to reach for each other, a powerful beam of Ice hit Rising Star, making him cry and sending him to the ground. Axelord saw that Raph had released his Froslass before Blaze could knock him unconscious.

"Blaze! Blaze Kick that Froslass!" Axelord commanded but Blaze missed and the Froslass used Ice Shard. The attack did not deal much damage but it sure as hell annoyed Blaze to prevent him from attacking.

Seeing my big brothers getting hurt, I dashed forward while teleporting left, right, then left again, closer and closer until the distance was enough for me to hypnotize the Froslass to sleep. Once she was in deep slumber, I immediately casted a powerful Dream Eater to send the Froslass in an eternal sleep. Then I rushed to Raph and gave him a punch on his face, instantly knocking him out. You could just imagine a human lady punching the living daylights out of poor excuse of a man.

Axelord just watched me make short work of all the pokémon but then he saw some of the police getting up on their feet.

"Celestia, look out!" He yelled.

Now glaring at the police, I faced them and casted an oversized wave of Psychic energy, the powerful force giving them a migraine until their eyes, ears and nose bleed just like how I did to Felix. All the police affected by my power were screaming, and slowly, they fell silent. I didn't care if they were dead or not.

Axelord stared in shock at the background. He couldn't believe what I have just done, even Razor was looking at horror as I savagely killed the policemen with my psychic powers. Nobody knew that my power could be this frightening.

"Gardevoir!" _I'm not done yet!_ Casting another Dazzling Gleam, I blasted all of the policemen, Raph and his Toxicroak away. I made sure that each of their trajectories were in different angles so when they land and IF they wake up, they're lost and strategically separated from each other.

"Gar! Gardevoir! Gar de voir!" _Nobody messes with my family!_ I yelled before finally calming down.

What just happened really scared Axelord to the bone. The power of his dearest Gardevoir was skyrocketing. The strength, intelligence and thirst for blood was just too great but there was dread that he felt.

Making my way to my master, I gently lifted his wounded arm to take a good look at it. It was still bleeding badly and I have no idea what to do to patch it up. Axelord looked at me before staring at the devastation I had caused. He felt guilt rising just seeing the two dead cops and he thought about possibilities. What would he do if they had families? What would he tell them? He wanted his Gardevoir to be saved but not like this.

"Get back in your poke ball, Celestia," He commanded.

"Gardevoir?" _What?_ I was taken aback. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but seeing how serious Axelord was with that tone of his voice made me feel worried. So I obeyed and went inside my poke ball.

"Come on, guys. Let's head to Lavaridge. There's a gym we need to win," He said, returning everyone back into their poke balls.

 _Where did I go wrong? What did I do? Not even a thanks for keeping them safe? I defeated the bad guys so why isn't master proud of me? Should I have apologized because if it hadn't been for me, none of this would have happened? Or is master falling out of love with me like the last time?_

"You are worthless!" Felix's voice echoed in my head again.

 _You said you loved me.. But you just abused me! Won't you ever be proud of me?! I did everything you asked me to! I protected you so many times and this is the thanks I get?! Why won't anyone appreciate me for me?! For the things I do?!_

I banged against the walls of my poke ball, startling my big brothers but they didn't say anything.

Chapter Fourteen

Reload and Fire

Dark clouds mixed with Mt. Chimney's smoke hovered above Lavaridge Town. Either that, or it was just plain evening. Nevertheless, Axelord needed to rest so he booked a room in the nearest inn before taking his belt off that held his poke balls and placed it on the bedside table. Now sitting on the side of the bed, Axelord stared down at the poke ball in his hand.

"Come out please, Celestia," Axelord pleaded. Upon hearing his voice, I came out of the poke ball facing him but avoiding eye contact, frustrated and having a childish tantrum.

"Why did you kill them?" He sternly asked.

" _So they'll stop following us. Especially me,_ " I answered straightforwardly using telepathy.

"But was killing them the only way? You launched Raph and the other policemen all the way to the forest! You could've just done that, right?!" He scolded. My eyes were angry but tears suddenly slid down from them when he yelled at me like how a father yells at his daughter. I still wasn't looking at him.

" _I had to teach them a lesson. I didn't have to do that but they provoked me even more. Just seeing you and my big brothers getting hurt by them was unacceptable. I handled it already but they won't stop, so I stopped them. Didn't you see, master?"_ I glanced straight into his eyes, not caring if my eyes held tears and anger.

"But at what cost? Those two policemen may have had families of their own! You saved our lives but I didn't expect you to destroy someone else's! Just staring at their bodies made me think of the people that they love and how hurt they will be when they find out they're dead!" He pointed out.

" _I.._ " Surprised with everything my master said, I looked away again in shame but the tears were no longer there. " _I didn't realize_.." I had no idea what to say anymore. I just felt so bad now. And then Axelord held onto my shoulders.

"Celestia, please. I ask for one thing from you. Stop killing. Please.. Control your thoughts and actions.. For me?" His voice was calm again as he pleaded while I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath.

" _Yes, master. I'm sorry.._ " I answered but I still can't get myself to look at him from the shame I felt. There was a long pause before Axelord let go off my shoulders.

"Now that's settled, I'm going to sleep. Don't leave the room, okay, Celestia? Who knows who might be looking for you," He said before turning to the side away from me, closing his eyes and then dozing off.

"Gardevoir," _Okay._ I wiped the remaining tears off my eyes and instead of returning into my poke ball, I crawled on the bed beside my master. Facing his back, I carefully wrapped an arm around him while gently burying my face on the back of his neck.

Waking up to the morning light, Axelord turned around and slowly opened his eyes to see me fast asleep beside him. "At least she stayed in the room," He thought. "After all, if Raph resurfaced, he'd be out looking for Celestia. I can't let that happen." With that, Axelord got out of bed, careful not to wake me up, and then he headed for the shower.

"Garde~.. voir?" _Good mor~.. Master?_ I woke up seeing that my master wasn't beside me anymore. I sat up on the bed and stared out of the window to think.. _Oh yeah, today is the gym battle. Master Axelord sure is fast-paced. But I wonder why he's always in a rush?_

"Celestia, get in your poke ball. We have a battle to get to," Axelord said once he came out fresh from the shower.

"Gardevoir," _Roger._

Chapter Fifteen

Intensity Rhymes with Flannery

Entering the gym, intense heat welcomed us and it was so overwhelming! I was out of my poke ball, walking alongside Axelord again. I was glad master allowed me to go out once we entered the gym. He had to make sure to keep a lookout for suspicious people while I was in my poke ball. Talk about paranoia.

"Gardevoir.." _Ugh, this place must have had their air condition busted.._ I huffed from the intense heat. I'm surprised a human gym leader can survive this.

Having no water type pokémon in the team, Axelord had to resort to another weakness of fire type pokémon which is ground type. So Razor the Garchomp was once again back in the helm, using Earthquake on many of the gym trainers' pokémon. None of the fire type pokémon stood a chance against Razor. All those Slugmas, Numels and Magmars all fell victim to Razor's power. Eventually, we made it to the end of the gym.

"Well, the gym was shaking up a lot," Flannery, the gym leader chuckled. "I believe you already know me?"

"I do. You're well-known in your town so I did expect the townspeople to mention you," Axelord answered.

"Ahaha, of course! Now let's battle!" Producing a poke ball, she summoned her first pokémon, a Magcargo.

With Razor still by Axelord's side for this endeavor, he was commanded to use Earthquake, knocking out the Magcargo in an instant. I stood behind Axelord the whole time while watching my big brother battle. The moment he defeated the pokémon, I clapped my paws.

"Wow you are strong! Surprisingly even! I wonder if I could keep up with you with this pokémon..?" Flannery said, summoning a Talonflame. Its bird-like appearance indicated that it was a flying type pokémon, so Earthquake wouldn't do anything.

"Use Dragon Claw, Razor!" Commanded Axelord and Razor slashed at the Talonflame with one of his claws but the attack didn't knock him out yet. I was watching carefully.

"Talonflame, hit him with Brave Bird!" She said. Talonflame flew up, glided, and then dived down with his wings tucked in, slamming into Razor who was severely damaged. Talonflame was also hurt.

"Big brother are you okay?!" I asked. Razor glanced at me and flashed a smile. He wasn't okay but also not in the worst condition. I smiled back at him, giving him the look of assurance that he's doing great.

"Give him hell! Razor, Dual chop! Axelord yelled and Razor slashed Talonflame twice with his claws, dealing some straight up damage.

 _Wait a minute. Did master just commanded Razor to "give him hell?" because I can do that._

"Not so fast! Talonflame, Roost!" Once Flannery commanded, Talonflame landed on the ground to heal himself up before returning to the air.

"Damn it! One more time, Razor. Dragon Claw!" Obeying Axelord's command, Razor dashed forward again, slashing Talonflame with his claws.

"Nuh uh! Roost again!" Flannery commanded and once again, Talonflame descended to the ground, healed himself up and returned to the air.

I suddenly noticed my master clenching his fist in frustration. Just seeing him tense and annoyed made me frown. The best thing I could do at the moment was to try and calm him down or this negative emotion will jeopardize the battle. So without further ado, I gently slipped my paw on his fist, opening them and intertwining my fingers in his. Axelord looked down to see me. Our eyes locked for a few moments and then he smiled, his body no longer tense. _There's my master._

"Raise your attack with Swords Dance, Razor!" He yelled once he was okay and Razor moved his arms around as ethereal swords appeared before him. Once the dance was over, Razor's attack stat shot up. Meanwhile, Flannery finally noticed me and her eyes widened.

"S-say is that Gardevoir yours?" She asked.

"Yes," Axelord answered, holding me tight.

"Gardevoir.." _That's right, gym leader. My master owns me and I own him._ I told myself in a low voice, glad that neither she nor master will ever understand what I'm thinking and talking about.

"Hmm.. Your Gardevoir looks like the one from the news yesterday.." Flannery noted and my eyes widened. I felt like the whole world was crumbling down on me so my initial reacting was to go behind Axelord like a shy, innocent person.

" _Master.. S-she knows.._ " I telepathically told him and he just blinked.

"Then again, a lot of pokémon look the same anyways," She said. "We should really be continuing the battle right now so, Talonflame, Acrobatics!"

Talonflame charged at Razor, ready to claw him silly but Razor dodge the attack, side-stepping just as the claws were about to hit him.

"Uh oh!" Flannery reacted while Axelord grinned.

"Razor, Dragon Claw!" He commanded again and Razor slashed Talonflame, this time powerful and critical enough to defeat the pokémon in one blow.

"Hmph, time to show him a fire type trainer's true strength," Flannery said while producing another poke ball. "Let's go, Charizard!"

The moment the Charizard appeared, his presence gave off a sense of power and it made Razor feel real nervous going against it.

"You can do it, big brother! Master and I are here for you!" I encouraged since I felt Razor getting nervous.

"Dragon Claw, Razor!" Axelord yelled, knowing that Earthquake can do nothing. He hoped to take the Charizard down with pure force instead however, the Charizard was faster. Flannery commanded the pokémon to use Dragon Pulse where Charizard fired a beam of pure energy from his mouth, greatly damaging Razor while sending him flying across the battlefield until he hit the wall.

"Gar!" _Razor!_ I cried out, still standing behind Axelord. I was worried about my big brother but it was no use. Razor was completely knocked out since he suffered a lot during his battle against Talonflame.

"Celestia, it's up to you now," Axelord said in a calm voice. I looked up to see his expressionless face.

" _Let us show them who we really are, Celestia,_ " A voice echoed in my head and suddenly, my crimson eyes became a few shades darker.

"Gardevoir," _Okay, Master._ I gave Axelord an innocent grin with hidden mischief.

Chapter Sixteen

But Celestia is More Intense

"Celestia, Psychic!" Upon my master's command, I casted a powerful wave of psychic energy at Charizard, giving him a massive headache. Stunned, Charizard clutched his head while crying out in pain. The attack wasn't super effective but it did a lot of damage either way. Flannery clenched her fist. _Heh._

"Fight back! Flamethrower!" She yelled and Charizard blew flames at me. I did the best I could to dodge the attack by running as fast as I can around the battlefield while the flamethrower followed me, hot on my trail. Charizard must've calculated my speed because the moment he turned his head, the flames caught the base of my skirt, burning my legs.

"Gar!" I screamed from the burning sensation. I suddenly tripped and fell on the ground, my body twitching in pain as memories of the past filled my head with Felix hurting me. I glared at Charizard with darker eyes.

"Psychic again! Keep it up until he drops, Celestia!" _Oh I plan to make him drop, Master._ Levitating myself to my feet, I casted another powerful wave of psychic energy at Charizard. Since I made sure it was accurate for a critical hit, the psychic energy ended up so strong that it managed to cause enough pain for Charizard to drop from the air and land on the ground with his hands pressed in his head.

Axelord noticed Flannery looking in shock and then in questioning. Her suspicions may be confirming.

" _Another Psychic skill, master?_ " I asked telepathically while glancing at him.

"No. Put him to sleep."

"Hold it!" Flannery yelled, stopping me from gathering my energy. "That Gardevoir IS the one I saw from the news! The skills she uses are incredibly powerful, just as described! You're using a pokémon criminal!" Flannery accused.

"Gardevoir," _I see_. Grinning, my eyes remained dark. " _How sure are you that it's me, Flannery?_ " I telepathically asked, loud enough even for my master to hear. Axelord and Flannery shivered.

"B-because, you're exerting a lot.. of power. You're too.. strong.." She stuttered.

" _Felix made me this way. So it's not my fault I'm this strong but don't worry. That poor excuse of a master knows his place now,"_ My grinned slightly widened as a glint appeared in my eyes.

"Celestia," Axelord called, growing weary of my aura. "That's enough. Focus on defeating Charizard."

"Y-yeah. Listen to your master!" Flannery pleaded.

" _Oh right! Sorry, master,"_ I giggled playfully while giving my master a wink. Immediately returning to my fighting stance, I casted an ethereal wave of Hypnosis to put Charizard to sleep.

Axelord sighed, relieved to know that I was in control of my own strength but he still felt really concerned if I lost control and just slaughtered everyone on sight. However, Axelord just had to have faith because a very skilled trainer believed in his pokémon and that was very important. Besides, his Gardevoir should know better.

"Celestia, Dream Eater! End it!" Commanded Axelord once he was focused on the battle at hand. Charizard wailed, dreaming that I was swallowing him alive, and then he fainted.

"Gardevoir," _That was fun._ I strut my way to my master while dusting my paws. Flannery just watched in shock as the battle ended, clearly looking like she had a brush with death. And even Axelord knew that I was capable of ending their lives. It's just good that he told me to stop.

"H-here, your badge," Flannery shakily threw the badge towards Axelord who caught it. "Don't ever come back to my gym with that MONSTER with you!" She yelled as Axelord and I left the gym.

"Gahahahahahardevohoir!" I giggled insanely, audible enough for Flannery to hear. _Geez! I was just teasing her. I didn't mean for her to take me so seriously._ Shaking my head a little, my eyes reverted back into its normal shade of red, my personality switching into the sweet, friendly and loving one.

Once we exited the gym, there were a couple of townsfolk staring at Axelord and I. Maybe they heard Flannery yell or saw my image on the news. Either way, they were growing wearier and it bothered Axelord but not me.

" _Hey, master? Do you miss Sophia?"_ I suddenly asked telepathically while grinning naughtily. The question made Axelord grin a bit, finding it calm that I was making light of the situation.

"Yeah, I kinda do, Celestia," He answered while cautiously leading me back to the inn. He just had to make sure I was safe for now.

" _Awww~ why don't you ask her out on a date? Get to know here more_ and finally tell her your name?"

"I might when I see her again," He said. We managed to return to the inn without a problem and luckily the guy behind the reception was asleep.

" _Yay~ I can't wait to see that. Because master, I want you to be happy. You're too serious when you battle and you easily get stressed. You should go out and have fun sometimes, you know?"_ I telepathically told him while entering the room.

"Celestia," Axelord suddenly shut the door, locking it. "Are you aware that people are suspicious of you?"

" _I am. But I don't care, master. I accepted who I am a long time ago. I don't care if they see me as a monster. What matters to me is how you and my big brothers see me_ ," I answered straightforwardly. Axelord just stood there before me, processing everything at the moment.

"Celestia, you.. You are my teammate, a sister and a friend," He smiled while gazing into my eyes. "That's all that counts."

" _I know, master,"_ I smiled back at him and then he placed a hand on my head to pat me.

"I'm glad you see it that way," He said while petting me. I gazed into his eyes while blushing and then he released me a few moments later. "Now we better get going. This town might alert the police where we are and I don't want that to happen."

" _Okay, master,_ " I began helping Axelord pack up and once we finished, we left Lavaridge, making our way to Fortree City via Mauville.

Chapter Seventeen

Ignorance is Your New Best Friend

" _Master! I don't want to stay in my poke ball! And hey! I am more elegant than whoever this.. Winona is! I am prettier!"_ I telepathically yelled from my poke ball. I pouted, jealous and frustrated with what Axelord was thinking.

"Stop reading my mind, Celestia," He said in a grumpy tone. "Besides, you need to stay in your ball for your own safety. The police are looking for you and I have no idea what they'll do to you when they find you."

" _But.. But.."_ I began to cry. " _I want to walk.. I already feel like a prisoner inside this ball.."_ I sniffled, hoping that my cuteness will get the best of my master.

"I'm sorry, Celestia but that ain't gonna work with me."

( _Damn it.)_

"I'm sure you'll understand that, Celestia."

" _Mmmmph~!"_ Frustrated and darn bored, I kicked the walls of the poke ball.

"What about the rest of the team? Don't you want to talk with your big brothers?" He asked.

"I think master is a dense tsundere.." I suddenly opened the topic to my big brothers just to start a conversation and ignore Axelord.

Once we reached Mauville, Axelord saw cops everywhere, roaming all over the city, asking townsfolk and scanning the buildings. Axelord cautiously wandered around to check if Raph was with them. Fortunately, he wasn't.

Suddenly feeling a massive amount of life force surrounding me, I peeked out from my poke ball to see the police scattered everywhere.

" _Doesn't it feel great to be wanted? That everybody is out to get me?"_ A familiar voice invaded my mind.

" _No! Shut up, Alice! I am in control now,"_ I told my other self, having an intrapersonal conversation in my mind.

" _They are out to get us. I'm just saying that it's fun."_

" _Master said do NOT kill."_

" _Who says I will? I just want to play with them, that's all. It's not like I'm breaking any of master Axelord's rules._ "

Sensing that Raph wouldn't be around to aid the police in identifying Axelord, he prepared to escape, until one cop stepped in front of him and Axelord ran into him. He cursed silently.

"Hey kid! Watch where you're going!" The cop said but he stood to look at Axelord, identifying him a bit. "Hmm, you look familiar. Been battling a lot?"

"Yeah, I just finished conquering the Lavaridge gym. I've seen a lot of action to know I've been through a lot," Axelord answered casually.

"Well then, you take care now kid. There's a murderous Gardevoir lose and we're asking for your help to battle it and defeat it if you happen to run into it," The cop said.

"Don't worry, I will," he answered, keeping his façade of not knowing Celestia.

"Remember, that Gardevoir kills so if you die, then tough luck." He said before walking away.

Still inside my poke ball, I was watching the entire scene unfold and a lot of disturbing thoughts and emotions invaded my mind. First, I felt so sorry for dragging Axelord along with my problem that he had to run away with me and keep both our identities a secret. But then again, I knew I shouldn't be sorry because he pursued to catch me and decided not to release me. Second, despite of all these messed-up events, I was actually enjoying the thrill of this adventure. Third, I was afraid because my master can give up and leave me at any time.

Meanwhile, Axelord made his escape from Mauville City before any of the cops noticed. As he ran, he glanced back to see some cops watching him but as soon as Axelord saw the cops, he turned to the direction he ran away from. He wasn't sure if they came after him but to make sure, Axelord went to a nearby patch of long grass and hid there. Just as he expected, the cops did go after him but they lost after a few minutes of searching.

Axelord stood up from the grass as soon as the cops were gone. But the moment he did, a wild pokémon lunged at him. An Arcanine.

" _Master?! Are you okay?! Do you need me?!"_ I telepathically asked the moment I felt him in grave danger. I was ready to defend him but Axelord didn't respond and just grabbed Razor's poke ball, summoning him.

"Earthquake!" He yelled and Razor sent the ground shaking wildly, defeating the wild Arcanine in an instant.

"Thank you, Razor," He sighed as the threat was over. Razor replied with a nod.

 _Master.. Ignored me.._ Suddenly feeling depressed, I laid on my right side, curling up into a ball and remained silent while doing my best to hold back my tears. And then I heard Alice telling me "I told you so" in a careless tone.

With the threat behind him, Axelord withdrew Razor back into his poke ball and sighed. Panic got to him at that moment and had to choose the best pokémon to beat the wild Arcanine. He didn't realize that he ignored the telepathic yell until it was too late. Grabbing the ball, Axelord looked to see me silently sobbing with my knees curled to my face. As much as the panic forced Axelord to summon Razor, guilt made him realize that he should've taken heed to his Gardevoir's plea. He looked at the rest of his team. Blaze, Swift, Rising Star, Fang and Razor looked pretty disappointed with him.

"I have to make it up to her," Axelord said before making his way around the route, heading to Fortree City.

Chapter Eighteen

Secret Base

"Celestia?" Axelord whispered, gently nudging me. "Wake up, please."

Upon hearing his voice, I slowly opened my eyes to see my master in front of me. For a moment I wondered how I fell asleep until I concluded that the stress, worry and the long trip made me tired. I scanned the whole place, seeing that my big brothers were out of their poke balls. The place had furnitures, toys and other stuff I can't describe.

"Garde voir?" I wondered where we are.

"Hello, Celestia," Axelord greeted. "Welcome to my secret base! I mean, OUR secret base."

Blaze, Swift, Fang, Rising Star and Razor also greeted me with a festive chirp.

" _Ohhhh. I didn't know we had a secret base."_ I telepathically said while levitating myself on my feet. " _So.. Where exactly are we in Hoenn?"_

"About a couple of miles away from Fortree City," Axelord answered. "This base is hidden in an old tree and no one would EVER know its location. Here, we'll hide out for a while until tomorrow. We'll be safe here and the best part, you can play with everything here. Just for you and for the rest of the team," He explained with a smile.

" _Oh wow! That's.. Very nice, master!"_ I was surprised with everything he just said. _Play with everything?_ I began scanning around the secret base, looking for a lot of possible things I can play with until something caught a hundred percent of my attention. A giant Wailmer doll. It was just as big an actual Wailmer, only it was softer. Grinning, my instincts and urges suddenly kicked in. I dashed my way to the giant Wailmer doll and pounced on it. The moment I landed on it, my whole body sank deep enough for me to feel the softness of the doll.

"Gaaaaaaaarrr~!" I squealed happily before laughing like a child.

Axelord smiled seeing me and the boys happy. He was really happy for his pokémon, able to play and have fun again while hiding from all the tension outside. This was really what we all needed. Axelord checked the entrance of the secret base, making sure the leaves hid the inside of the base. He even pushed a desk to block the entrance and once he was satisfied with the security, Axelord huffed.

Meanwhile I approached Swift who was making something out of clay. I got tired of playing with the giant Wailmer doll and became curious with what Swift was doing. Once I sat down beside him, Swift showed me that he was sculpting a model of me because he made all models of the team including master Axelord. My eyes sparkled at his amazing work of art. I didn't know Swift had this hidden talent.

Just then, he handed me some clay and I began sculpting something. Turned out I wasn't very good with this kind of thing so I stopped. When Swift completed my model, he displayed it with the rest of his collection.

"Big brother Swift? Have you ever been in love?" I suddenly asked him. Swift was caught by surprise and just looked at me.

"Where is this suddenly coming from, little sis?" He asked wile blushing. "Y-yeah, I had a crush before but.. I never got to tell her because I met master."

"Ohh," It was all I could say.

"What about you?"

"Not yet. I honestly wonder how romantic love feels like and what it is," I shrugged.

"Oh? Sadly I'm not a romantic expert.. But I'm sure you'll meet someone at the right time."

The next day, Axelord was the first to wake up. He looked around to see the team still fast asleep and the desk still sealing the entrance. Everything was fine and Axelord got up with a blanket in his hand and approached us. Once he was near, he crouched down to place the blanket over us. I was asleep in between Razor and Blaze who were both hugging me although I was facing Blaze.

Once settled, Axelord went outside to inspect the area. Peeping out of the leaves, the sun was still about to rise and he sighed, knowing it was still too early.

"I gotta stop with this bad habit," He told himself. He really had a bad habit of waking up too early in the morning. Outside, he suddenly saw someone he didn't expect to see.

"One, two, three. Yeah, you're right. Okay okay, my turn. I spy with my little eye," The blond girl said while walking with her Gallade.

Axelord was surprised to see Sophia and Prince again. So far, they both looked like they were having fun and not caring about what Sophia was walking into. By the looks of it, she was about to walk into a Mightyena ambush.

Panicking, Axelord didn't know what pokémon to get to stop the Mightyenas since everyone were all asleep. Still, he had to find a way to help her.

"Something-Ahhh!" Sophia jumped back when the Mightyena appeared followed by seven more Mightyenas.

"Gallade!" Prince instinctively went in front of Sophia to protect her, but before Prince could attack, The Mightyena attacked first, charging with its bare fangs.

A split second just before the Mightyena could bite Prince, there was a sudden dazzle and gleaming of powerful fairy light, blinding everyone in the process but only damaging the pack of Mightyenas.

"Woah what was that?!" Sophia looked up to see the sudden disturbance. She had her arm over her head to shield her vision from the blinding light. "Hey, isn't that-?"

Prince's eyes were shining while the pack of Mightyenas growled. The light soon faded, revealing my presence. I stood in front of Prince as I faced the Mightyenas.

" _Master, command me to impress her,"_ I telepathically told Axelord without looking at him.

Chapter Nineteen

Trust in Me

Surprised to see me, Axelord concentrated on helping out Sophia so he took my advice.

"Dazzling Gleam again, Celestia!" He yelled, making Sophia look around to find where his voice was coming from while Prince was still watching me.

Casting another bright, dazzling and gleaming fairy light, the powerful energy sent the pack of Mightyenas running away and crying. Once they were gone, Axelord jumped out of the tree, landing beside me and in time to see Sophia running towards us alongside Prince.

"Oh, it's you!" Sophia grinned.

"Yeah it's me, Sophia. How are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm great! Ahaha.. This is crazy, we keep running into each other," She fidgeted. Prince wanted to talk to me but before he could approach me, I was already walking behind Axelord and Sophia noticed me.

"Your Gardevoir sure is very strong. I'd like to thank her too," She said with a bright smile.

" _You're welcome, Sophia,"_ I telepathically said, returning her smile.

"Woah! She talks too?!" Sophia was even more surprised and I placed a paw on my mouth, blushing and giggling. Axelord smiled.

"Yeah. Celestia's just full of surprises," He said while glancing down to see me giggling behind him.

" _I can use telepathy, Master Sophia,"_ I explained before stepping out of Axelord. Sophia approached me and I let her pet me and hold my paws. By then, I finally noticed that Sophia was just a few inches taller than me.

"I see.. Telepathy to communicate.. You're very smart," She complimented, making me giggle again.

"Gallade.." _Oh dear.._ Prince groaned in jealousy, seeing that Sophia's attention was no longer on him.

"Anyway, thank you for saving us.. Uhm.. Gardevoir and.. You, young man," She smiled brightly at Axelord who seemed to have no choice but reveal to her his real name. He thought it was best for me to know too since I've been with him through thick and thin.

"Her name is Celestia and my name.. Is Lucius," He said. I looked up to my master with wide eyes.

"Gardevoir?" _Huh?_ I tilted my head.

"Celestia! What a beautiful name!.. And Lucius? Wow. It suits you. Sounds handsome like you," Sophia laughed at herself while Prince sweat dropped. But that was when Sophia realized what she just said, "Er-I mean uh, don't take it in a way that I'm flirting with you okay? I mean, No! I didn't mean to flirt-flirt you know? It was.. A compliment.." She staggered, blushing in embarrassment.

 _Oh my goodness! Sophia likes master too!_ I covered my mouth with my paws and did my best to hold my giggles and squeals.

"Hehe it's really no problem, Sophia. I know you didn't mean to compliment me. I-it just came out is all," Lucius replied, slightly blushing as well. He noticed that I was squealing in delight and he thought that maybe my fantasy of him and Sophia as an item are coming to life.

"Y-yeah.. You're a good sport," Sophia said, feeling awkward but happy at the same time. "Good thing you're the type who doesn't take everything too seriously."

As Sophia and Lucius were in the middle of their conversation, I noticed Prince looking at me as if he wanted to tell me something. So I gave him a signal to follow me so our masters could have their alone time. Smiling, Prince followed me and we silently walked away while carefully watching our masters.

"A-anyways, what're you doing all the way here, Sophia?" Lucius asked. "I thought you were heading to Mauville last time I saw you."

"Yup! I already got the badge," She showed him the badge pinned on her jacket. "And you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm actually on my way to Fortree. I remembered the Secret Base I had when I was a kid so I fixed it up and stayed the night," He answered. "I suppose you're heading to Fortree too?"

"Yup!" She nodded with her fists on her waist. "I plan to take on the gym leader too and uh.. By the way, have you noticed anything weird with the security lately? I mean all the police were so strict in checking tourists and their poke balls."

"Hmmm yeah. It's really strange to be honest. According to sources, a murderous pokémon's on the loose and they need it dead or alive apparently," Lucius said while choking on the words a bit.

"Oh.. That news," Sophia frowned, feeling pity for that poor pokémon. "I heard of it but there has to be an explanation why that pokémon kills. I mean, the poor thing wouldn't do such thing unless it was forced to, right? Or something.. Pokémon are naturally loving creatures. Maybe the pokémon they're looking for has been through a lot.."

"Yeah. Jeez, I hope this nonsense will end soon because I sure-"

"Hey!" A familiar voice yelled, cutting in Lucius and Sophia's heavy conversation. Lucius turned to see Raph. He was all riddled and dirty, probably from what Celestia did to him last time. Good thing his Toxicroak wasn't with him this time.

"Uhh.. Celestia.. About before.. I'm sorry," Prince said while we were slowly walking around.

"It's okay," I smiled. "I'm sorry too. No hard feelings..?"

"None at all," He grinned. "But.."

"What?"

"Celestia," Prince huffed. "I am very interested in you. I really want a chance with you."

"Prince, you don't understand," I frowned. "It's difficult to explain.. I promise you, you don't want me. There are plenty other lovely Gardevoirs out there and I'm.. I'm nothing like them," My voice faded.

"Of course you aren't! Look, I already met a lot of Gardevoirs before but there is something so interesting about you. You are strong-willed, mysterious, intelligent.. And I like that."

"Prince that's not what I mean.."

"Then what do you mean?" He stopped walking and gazed into my eyes. Knowing how serious he was, I sighed.

"What if I told you that I am not who you think I am?" I asked. Prince didn't answer and just stared into my eyes, waiting for me to spit it out. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists, not knowing what to do nor what to say.. And then I heard a familiar voice.

"Where's my Toxicroak?!" Raph shouted.

"I'm sorry, Prince. My master needs me," I ran away from him, making my way to Axelord's side.

"Celestia?" Prince followed me and then stopped when he saw Raph.

Chapter Twenty

Oh No, He Didn't!

Lucius whistled for a backup and Blaze, Swift, Fang, Rising Star, Razor and I appeared next to him.

"Raph, whatever it is, you need to leave now," He said.

"Not until that bitch Gardevoir is turned over and executed!" Raph yelled. "And since my beloved Toxicroak is gone, I'll have to use him!" Raph summoned a Megatross, its red eyes shone with much anger.

" _Woah did you just call me a bitch?!"_ I telepathically snapped, loud enough for everyone to hear me. Lucius, Sophia, and Raph. " _You want me tear you to pieces you poor excuse of a trainer?! Be happy I just threw you away and not kill you! Are you asking for it?! Do you want to die like the rest?!"_ I blurted out as my eyes gleamed, raging in red and my fists were blazing in fairy energy.

"Celestia is the-?" Sophia gasped, looking at Lucius who clenched his fist. Even Prince was surprised.

"Yeah.. She is.." Lucius answered, ashamed to look at Sophia. "I don't want you to get involved so please, leave. Never come back now that you know the truth."

"Don't hold back!" Raph yelled. "I'm killing that Gardevoir once and for all! Megatross, Headbutt!" He commanded and Megatross dashed towards me with a purple glow on his head.

"Fang, get in there!" Lucius yelled and Fang rushed to me, knocking me away and taking the blow of Megatross's attack. Luckily, the attack did nothing to damage Fang. Meanwhile I landed before Prince and Sophia who immediately hoisted me up to my feet.

"Celestia, calm down. Calm down. Everything's okay," Sophia said in a soothing voice. I closed my eyes, feeling guilty again.

" _Sophia.. Prince.. I'm sorry. Please don't look at master Lucius the wrong way. I love him and he's been very good to me. You can hate me but not him_ ," I telepathically said and Sophia's eyes sparkled. Somehow, she knew that there was still goodness in a murderous pokémon, although she didn't expect that pokémon to be me. " _I can explain everythi-"_

"No, Celestia. It's okay. Prince and I understand. Right?" She looked at her Gallade who nodded in agreement but still looked surprised.

"Combo attack!" Lucius yelled. "Fang, Crunch! Then Blaze, follow it up with Blaze Kick!" Upon command, Fang opened his mouth wide and took a huge bite on Megatross. Once he let go, Blaze delivered a very strong Blaze Kick, sending Megatross flying towards the tree, knocking him out.

"Sophia!" Lucius called when he saw her and Prince still with us. "I told you to get out of here!"

"No! I am with you! You love Celestia the way she loves you. I'd do the same with my pokémon so, Prince use Psycho Cut to the opponent!" She commanded.

"Gallade!" Using Psycho Cut to blast Raph and his pokémon away, the attack was cancelled by an ethereal shield. It turned out that Raph managed to summon a Golem who used Protect.

"I'm not going to stop until that.. Monster is dead!" Raph yelled. "You killed an innocent man and now you killed my Toxicroak! YOU WILL PAY!"

" _If my master wasn't so nice to tell me to stop killing, you would've been dead by now!"_ I glared at Raph and Sophia suddenly squeezed my paw, calming me down again.

"Raph, she never killed your Toxicroak! She just sent it lying in the dirt somewhere!" Lucius yelled. "And furthermore, you're not taking her away from her family again!" He looked at Swift who nodded in response. Once Lucius commanded him to use Close Combat on the Golem, Swift sprang into action and launched a flurry of kicks at Golem who failed to use Protect. Swift's attack dealt huge damage although doing so, it lowered his defense. Raph was really furious.

Watching Lucius and Swift trying to defeat Raph and his pokémon for me gave me an odd feeling and probably a realization. I looked at Sophia who never left until now.. _These people_ , I thought _, they actually defend me_. Another memory flashed back in my head and never have I once remembered a time when Felix tried defending me. It was always I who defended him and he would normally just look at me whenever I'm hurt or badly beaten and say, "It's okay. What's done is done. No pain, no gain so you'll get over it." It just wasn't enough.

"Golem, don't back down! Use Stone Edge!" Raph commanded and Golem summoned spiked stones from the ground. However, Swift was still way too quick.

"Counter it now! High Jump Kick!" Lucius commanded and Swift leapt high in the air and drop-kicked Golem, defeating the pokémon instantly.

"Great job, Lucius," Sophia smiled at him before glaring at Raph. "You better leave us alone now, Raph!"

"Shut up, lady! You're dead weight to that Gardevoir! She will kill you when she has the chance!" Raph Yelled.

"Don't tell me to shut up you dingdong!" She yelled back before looking into my eyes. "Don't worry, Celestia. I know you cannot hurt me. I trust you and your master," She gave me a wide, sincere smile and I wanted to cry. Sophia was like the mother I never had.

Producing another poke ball, Raph summoned a Talonflame and commanded him to use Brave Bird. Swift took the hit and he was knocked out. The attack was really strong that it sent Swift flying towards the trunk of the secret base. Lucius turned with rage in his face.

"You'll pay!" Lucius shouted before commanding Rising Star to hit Talonflame back with Brave Bird. Rising Star flew up then dived down, slamming himself onto Talonflame whose body was so frail. The pokémon couldn't handle the force and he was tossed to ground, knocked out. Rising Star stood triumphantly after defeating Talonflame but he was exhausted and Raph wasn't done yet.

" _Swift! Rising Star!"_ I telepathically yelled, seeing my big brothers badly beaten. " _Master! Let me fight him please?!"_

Raph unleashed his final pokémon, a long, blue, eel-like pokémon whose face looked like it was ready to devour anything in its path. A Gyarados. Only this Gyarados was enormous and it frightened Lucius. But once he heard my plea, Lucius knew what must be done.

"Get in there and beat it, Celestia," Lucius said and Sophia released my paw, allowing me to stand a few meters in front of the Gyarados who growled at me.

Staring into Gyarados's eyes, I casted Psychic, powerful enough to give him a bad migraine but no brain damage. Gyarados wailed in so much pain that he wanted to bang his own head to stop the pain.

" _Feel my power.. This is just half of what I can do so be thankful I don't kill anymore,"_ I telepathically said.

"Gah!" Raph yelped. "Gyarados fight back! Use Fang! Snap that bitch in half!"

" _Oh no, you don't_ ," I gathered all my energy. " _Dazzling Gleam!"_ I chanted and my body dazzled brightly, blinding Gyarados and cancelling his Ice Fang.

"Lucius.. You did not command Celestia? She knows what to do?" Sophia was amazed.

Yeah I don't," He answered. "From what I learned when I first met her, she knows how to deal with the situation when it comes to battles. I trust she can beat anyone without me having to command her."

"Wow, that's amazing.. How did you meet her and managed to catch her? And did you know she was the fugitive?" She asked again, careful not to use the word monster or murderer. Prince was just watching me battle while listening to the conversation. He, too, had questions.

"I met her when she attacked me in the wild. I managed to catch her however thanks to Fang here. When Raph first appeared and told me of Celestia's true nature, I didn't care," Lucius answered while still watching me battle. "She has a clean slate now and she wants to do good this time. To make up for her past mistakes."

"Wow, that's so nice of you. It's a good thing she ended with you. She could've ended up with very bad trainers," She said, smiling before realizing something. "Wait a minute.. Do you know why she killed her first master?"

[Cue song: Ten Thousand Fists by Disturbed]

" _Had enough, Raph? Or are you asking for more?"_ I taunted him telepathically. " _Wrong question. Are you really a man, Raph? Coz I can see how afraid you are with me. You can't face me without a pokémon to guard you, isn't that right?"_ By then, my eyes were slightly dark, Alice half-awake inside me.

"SHUT UP YOU CHEEKY LITTLE BITCH!" Raph shouted, really pissed now. "I will kill you and your master! You're a waste of space in their team! You are an evil I want to get rid of!"

" _You don't know evil.."_ I telepathically told him and Raph flinched.

"Gyarados! Earthquake! Kill her and those idiots who side with her!" Raph commanded and his Gyarados unleashed a powerful Earthquake, sending the ground shaking wildly.

I glanced back to see Sophia's hand in Lucius's while holding onto big brother Razor. Even Prince was holding on to them. They groaned, struggling to hold on tight. Enduring the earthquake with clenched fist, I glared back at Raph and his Gyarados who stood there like tombstones.

" _You.. You can hurt me all you want.. But you will NEVER EVER HURT MY FAMILY!"_ Casting a ripple of hypnosis, the attack hit Gyarados which instantly made him fall into deep sleep.

" _Dream Eater,_ " I chanted telepathically and a large, ethereal wave was unleashed. Gyarados struggled, doing his best to stay awake but he failed. The moment he fell into deep slumber, he began to wail in pain as he dreamed about Raph slicing him into sushi pieces before consuming him. Represented by tiny lights, Gyarados' energy was released. It floated towards me until it was close enough for me to consume and refilling my energy. Once I was fully energized again, I teleported behind Raph in lightning speed.

" _Don't make me kill you, Raph. Leave now or I will finish you for good,"_ I telepathically whispered in his ear while placing a paw on his shoulder and then I leaned closer to playfully lick his cheek. What I did sent a chill down Raph's spine. Even Lucius and Sophia were shaken as they watched.

"I may have lost my pokémon, but that doesn't mean that I can't kill you myself!" Raph brushed my paw off his shoulder and punched me away. The moment I landed on the ground, I spat out blood but never leaving my eyes on him.

" _Gahahahahahaha~! You should see the look on your face, Raph. You look so scared and pathetic. Now, I'm giving you a last chance. Leave or die,"_ I grinned at him. I was still on the floor with my elbows supporting me.

Lucius then became worried that I was showing my true colors again. He knew that if I lose control, I'd kill his rival. As much as Lucius hated Raph, he still can't let him die for it wasn't the right thing to do. So he thought of something and saw Fang.

"Fang, when Celestia tries to kill Raph, stop her, okay?" Lucius said and Fang nodded.

Just then, Raph yelled and dashed towards me with his fist ready, prepared to knock all the lights out of me while Fang positioned himself in anticipation. Raph pounced, and in a split second before he could land the hit, I winked at him, automatically casting a ripple of hypnosis. The ripple hit him fast, causing Raph's body to relax and sending him into deep sleep. And then he collapsed on me.

"Gardevoir!" _Dammit! He's heavy!_ I complained. Lucius, Sophia and everyone else just stared while the sleeping Raph was crushing my body.

" _Hello? Master? Help me please! I can't breathe! Too heavy!"_ I telepathically cried out while my eyes returned to its natural shade of red again.

"Come on, let's help her out. Blaze, give me a hand will ya?" Lucius asked before sighing, relieved that I didn't completely lose myself. Blaze, Lucius and Sophia lifted Raph off me and I was free from his crushing weight. Levitating to my feet, I smiled at Lucius.

" _Don't be shaken, master. Like I said, I won't break our promise,_ " I telepathically reminded, making Lucius smile.

"Thank you, Celestia. You truly are a great pokémon," he said while petting my head.

Chapter Twenty-one

The More the Merrier

"Now, um, what do we do with him?" Lucius pointed at Raph who was still fast asleep on the ground. Suddenly a crazy idea just popped in my head and I grinned mischievously.

" _Let's strip him off and tie him on a tree,"_ I suggested before laughing. Everyone gave me a weird look while Lucius shook his head.

"As much as that would be good humiliation for Raph, I say we can just turn him over to the police for charges of pokémon abuse. Don't worry, Celestia, I'll leave you with Sophia so they won't see you when they check me," Lucius simply said and then glanced at Sophia. "Sophia, do you mind if you look after Celestia while I get rid of Raph? Wait in the Secret Base until I get back, is it okay?"

"Of course! Just be careful, okay?" Sophia said and I lead her and Prince to the Secret Base while Razor carried Raph and headed to the nearest police station with Lucius and the rest of the team who were back in their poke balls.

"I'll bake pokepuffs for all of you," Sophia said and I smiled in appreciation. I knew I owe her a story, so while Sophia was busy baking and Prince was just beside me, I told them about my story. About how I became the most wanted pokémon criminal, how I got away with murder several times, how I survived, until I met Lucius and her. I even told her about Alice, my other personality.

"So that's why," She said while handing me a pokepuff which I slowly ate. "What you did, Celestia, is absolutely wrong. But even so, you are also innocent."

" _I'm not so sure about that last part though,"_ I shook my head while glancing down. " _I just wanted to be loved the way I know I deserved to be_.." I openly admitted to Sophia who sat in front of me and looked into my eyes.

"We all want that kind of love, Celestia. Even I. I guess it's just us, girls who really understand and are open enough to admit it, huh?" The moment Sophia said that, I laughed, quickly understanding where this conversation was going.

" _Boys can't admit their feelings, huh?_ " I telepathically asked.

"They are egotistical cowards," She confirmed.

"Gallade.." _Oh, boy._ Prince face-palmed helplessly.

"Sorry, Prince but it's true. It's not easy for all guys to admit their feelings and say "I love you" to us, girls," Sophia explained.

" _I agree, Sophia. I still haven't heard master Lucius tell me that he loves me too,_ " I telepathically said.

"He will. Just give him time," She assured me with a smile so convincing, and then there was a moment of silence.

" _Sophia.. Prince.. Thank you for not leaving and for accepting me and master.. I honestly did not expect you guys to understand_."

"Hey, it's okay. Really! If the whole world is mean, cruel and unfair, then I will be the only person to be the nicest, most kind and understanding," Sophia said. Her determination and pure-heartedness really made me feel a lot better.

Meanwhile, Razor and Lucius arrived at the nearest police station and just as they expected, not many people showed up since peace was always kept. There were only a few policemen on duty at the moment and as Lucius approached the front desk, something immediately caught his attention. The concrete wall on the right had a wanted photo of Celestia and a reward of one million pokédollars, dead or alive. Just seeing this made Lucius frown a bit.

"Yes, may I help you, son?" The policeman at the front desk asked.

"Razor," Lucius called and the Garchomp set Raph down on a nearby couch. "I caught this man trying to physically beat a trainer's poor Hypno. Luckily, the Hypno put him to sleep and the trainer didn't mind I brought him here," He lied.

"Well then, since he's now under our custody, I'd like you to fill up this sheet and give it to us. Rest assured sir, he won't be bothering anyone's pokémon anymore," The policeman said while handing Lucius the paper. Lucius filled it up quickly so that he could escape before Raph wakes up but not too quickly as to draw attention from the other policemen. Completing the form, he handed it to the policeman while another policeman dragged Raph to a cell. Lucius calmly left the station with Razor to return to the Secret Base.

"Uh, wait sir!" One of the policeman called and Lucius prepared himself in case he needed to make a getaway. "I need to check your pokémon, sir. Word is that a killer Gardevoir is on the loose and we need to make sure no trainer's carrying that savage thing."

When Lucius didn't respond, the policeman looked at Razor then began looking at the rest of his pokémon. Blaze, Swift, Fang and Rising Star glared at the policeman, making him a little uneasy.

"Your pokémon look really tough," He said.

"Yeah. They're very strong pokémon who relish in battles," Lucius answered.

"Well, sorry about this, sir. I'm just following protocol," He explained.

"It's okay, I understand," Lucius said before leaving. He looked back to see if the policeman returned back to his post and once he did, Lucius sighed, relieved that it's over and Raph would never bother him and his pokémon again.

"You all look cozy," Noted Lucius when he reached the Secret Base. He was relieved to see Sophia, Prince and Celestia enjoying pokepuffs while having a chill, good time with one another. "Anyway, we better get going to Fortree before Raph wakes up. He'll probably tell the cops where we were last."

"So I guess this means I'll be travelling with you guys from now on?" Sophia asked.

"Yes, you are coming with us, Sophia," he answered, making Sophia and I squeal happily.

" _What about me, master?"_ I telepathically asked. " _I mean, is Fortree guarded as well?"_

"Nope. From what I heard on my way to the police station, police haven't covered that area yet. So for now.. I'll make sure the Secret Base looks abandoned again to assure that there's nothing to incriminate me or Celestia," Lucius said. Upon hearing this, Swift quickly went over to his clay collection to hide everything where no one could find it just in case.

"Blaze, Razor, thrash the base now and try not to smash that area where Swift hid his clay sculptures," Lucius commanded. Following the orders, Blaze and Razor unleased a flurry of attacks, destroying the base and overturning all furniture and decoration. Prince, Sophia and I just silently watched behind Lucius. I will really miss that giant fluffy Wailmer doll.

Once the Secret Base looked abandoned, dirty and unwelcoming, Lucius, Sophia and everyone else left, heading to Fortree City.

" _Master, aren't you going to tell us why you kept your true name hidden from us?_ " I telepathically asked while we were all walking.

"I'm sorry I've kept it hidden from you guys for so long. No one actually knows my real name. Everyone has known my pseudonym and only my mom and currently, you guys know of it," Lucius explained.

" _Why did you hide it then, master? Were you afraid or something?"_ I asked again while Sophia just listened.

"It wasn't because I was afraid, Celestia. I just thought that the pseudonym would stick," He answered, chuckling a bit after.

" _I still don't understand, master.."_ I frowned.

"I did like the name Axe Lord so I stuck with it, never mentioned my real name not even once in my travels in the other parts of Hoenn," He explained. "I kinda thought you wouldn't ask for my real name like everyone else but you were really persistent about it. So were you, Sophia."

"But I love your real name! It sounds.. Really you," Sophia expressed.

" _Me too, master. I love it,"_ I added.

"Thank you, you two," Lucius smiled. "Might as well still use it when I'm battling someone."

And then there was a moment of silence. I just observed and glanced at Lucius and Sophia.. Then at Prince and my big brothers.. Suddenly I felt like I am with the coolest people on Earth and I thought that this is the best family ever.

" _Uhm.. Sophia? Do you like master?"_ I telepathically asked.

"Huh?" Sophia blushed. Even Lucius tensed while blushing and he swore he could've heard the rest of the pokémon snicker about the fact.

" _Well.. You see.._ " I began when Sophia didn't answer. " _I honestly want you to be my master's girlfriend and I really think he likes you too but he just wouldn't admit it. And this morning when you encountered the Mightyenas, master really cares about you. You have no idea how worried he was about you."_

Sophia's face was all red as she sweat dropped from everything I said while Lucius inhaled, feeling really embarrassed that I brought this darn topic up, explaining everything to Sophia right in front of Lucius's face. But what can he do now? Lucius knew all too well that he's been hiding it for a while now and there's no use hiding it anymore. So it's now or never.

"Y-you were, Lucius?" Sophia asked with all her courage.

"Y-yes!" He quickly admitted. His face was so red like a tomato. "I didn't want you to get hurt when I saw those Mightyenas attacking you, something just forced me to save you since I.. Like.. you.." His voice faded and I covered my mouth to hold my twitterpated squeal as I blushed. Sophia's eyes widened and looked ahead but then glanced down while fidgeting.

"I truly admire your honesty and bravery, Lucius. In fact.. I do have a crush on you too. Remember back in the boat? I think you were cool and very caring of your pokemon.." She smiled and Lucius's blush grew more profusely. He couldn't believe Sophia likes him as well and he never expected this to be honest, that their feelings for one another were similar.

"Sophia, I never thought you'd like me back.." Lucius said. "Although I kinda knew since you tagged along with us but I never thought it was that serious."

"Silly! I also never expected that you would like me! I mean.." Sophia was cut off when Lucius slipped his hand into hers.

"But since we like each other that much, then I won't deny it," Lucius smiled, his eyes sparkling again and it made me, maybe even Sophia, want to melt.

"So.. I guess this means we are dating?" Sophia asked while avoiding eye contact and blushing. Razor saw me looking like I wanted to scream, so he grabbed me and I buried my face in his chest to muffle my crazy, fangirl scream. Razor chuckled while rolling his eyes at me.

"Hehe.. I guess so," Lucius said. Even though he felt reluctant to do so, Lucius gathered as much courage as he could and leaned closer to give Sophia a quick but really sweet kiss on the lips. Sophia kissed him back with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"GARDEVOOOOOOIIIIRR!" I can't help squealing excitedly and blissfully. My face was all red and I was just so happy that I did something right for once! That I was able to unite my dream family. Seeing how hyper I was, my big brothers immediately did their best to calm me down. Lucius chuckled when he saw me squealing like a crazed fangirl but he can't blame me. I always knew that Lucius and Sophia would get together and I was right after all.

"Alright, Celestia. Looks like I will be like your mom after all," She announced with a giggle.

" _YAY!_ " I telepathically cheered. I've never felt this happy in all my life! I could also feel my heart healing from all the past scars.

Chapter Twenty-Two

Decisions and Sacrifices

Lucius was right about Fortree city being lightly guarded. All the trees that housed every house where what mostly protected the city.

"Alright, let's make our way to one of these tree houses and rent a room," Lucius said. "Celestia, I need you to get back in your ball to make sure you won't be seen."

" _Okay, master,"_ I telepathically answered before returning to my poke ball. My big brothers and Prince followed, returning to their respective poke balls as well.

"Oh the rents are cheaper here," Noted Sophia who was busy checking the rates.

"Yeah, they are. The tree houses here are a work of ingenuity, not money. I'm sure that they don't really the money so that's why the rents are cheap," Lucius shrugged and Sophia chuckled.

"Maybe so. Anyway let's take this room," She said while pointing at a luxury room. Even though it was luxurious, the price was still within the budget.

"Alright then. We'll take this room please," Lucius told the receptionist.

"Yes, excellent choice, sir!" The receptionist said while typing on her computer. "Say, are you two young trainers travelling together?"

"Yeah, we are," Lucius answered then gave Sophia a light kiss on the cheek. She giggled in response while I was screaming like a crazed fangirl inside my poke ball again. My big brothers and Prince just chuckled and rolled their eyes at me.

"We started dating also," He added, trying hard not to blush. The receptionist just smiled and then handed the keys.

"Enjoy your stay," The receptionist said.

Once we were in our luxurious room, Lucius summoned my big brothers and I from our poke balls.

"Listen up!" Lucius called for our attention. "Razor, Fang, Rising Star! Our next gym is a Flying type gym and since Blaze and Swift will fall merciless to the pokémon there, we'll have to take care of Winona ourselves, got it?" The boys nodded and then Lucius glanced at Sophia. "If Raph or the police show up while I'm not around, please look after Celestia," He said before looking at me. "I wish I could bring her with me to my gym battle but if anyone recognizes her, we could be exposed."

"It's okay. I'll take care of her for now. Go battle the gym leader first and once you finish, it will be my turn," Sophia smiled at him.

"Alright," Lucius nodded. "Let's go, guys! Blaze, Swift, look after my special ladies while I'm gone."

"Blaziken!"

"Hitmon!"

Sophia and I blushed before we looked at each other and giggled.

"Oooohh 'his special ladies' he says," Sophia grinned and we both laughed heartily while Blaze and Swift sat down. They began talking about something else because they couldn't relate with what Sophia and I were laughing about.

After leaving the treehouse, Lucius made his way to the gym which was located at the center of town. So far, not too many cops nor Raph were around. Everything was calm as expected. Lucius entered the gym and was greeted by winds and lots of bird roosts. As the first gym trainer appeared to challenge him, Lucius summoned Fang to do battle.

Trainer after trainer, Lucius battled them all. Despite having no weakness exploitation on the opponent's pokémon, Lucius still pushed his way to defeat all his opponents while Razor, Fang and Rising star were altogether doing their best in every battle they faced. Lucius, at the same time, just wished Celestia was with him to help but he knew that she was safer with Sophia. Eventually, Lucius reached Winona who stood elegantly on top of a bird's roost. The moment she noticed him, she gracefully stepped down and smiled.

"Hello, challenger," she greeted. "Ready to see the elegance of my flying type team?"

"You bet I am!" Lucius answered and immediately summoned Rising Star while Winona summoned her Altaria. Two birds, one winner.

"Rising Star, use Brave Bird!" Lucius yelled and the Staraptor flew up high then dived down, tucking his wings and slamming into Altaria with full force.

Lucius managed to defeat two of Winona's pokémon, her Fearow and her Swellow but her Altaria managed to defeat Razor somehow. As of the moment, Lucius was placing all his hope on Rising Star because the Altaria was proving to be a very tough opponent. Running out of options, Lucius commanded Rising Star to use Brave Bird again. However, the force of the attack was so powerful and fast, both Rising Star and Altaria were defeated. But even so, Lucius was declared the winner.

Meanwhile back in the treehouse, Sophia was just grooming me when she noticed that I was fidgeting.

"Not used to not being part of a battle, huh?" She asked while gently dusting off the horn on my back.

" _Nope_ ," I answered telepathically as I shook my head. " _I love battling. It excites me and serves as my exercise. Alice comes out of me sometimes but I don't mind. I still have fun battling."_

"I see. Well, don't worry. By the time these events pass, you'll be free to battle again without having anyone chase after you," She assured me.

 _I'm not so sure about that,_ I silently thought to myself while looking down and frowning.

" _I really wish they'll just let me go, master Sophia.. But.. I have no choice. I'm not even sure how long I'll last running away but at the same time, I really want to battle_ ," I sighed.

"Hmm.. Yeah.. If only we can do something about that.." Sophia said while brushing my hair.

" _Also, I want to be the one to face the Elite Four and the Challenger. I want to bring my master and my big brothers to victory and into the hall of fame,"_ I perked up, staring at the light of nothingness.

"Wow, that's very ambitious," She noted.

" _Yeah. Because.. That's how I want to show my love to master. He loves battling and so do I. I can win it for him,"_ I smiled.

"You really love your master Lucius, huh?" Sophia smiled.

" _Of course I do, master Sophia. I want him happy and what's best for him,"_ I explained and Sophia fell silent as she remembered the story I told her about Felix.

"You really are an amazing pokémon, Celestia," She complimented while still brushing me. I just smiled at her. "There you go, all done. Now you look prettier and fresh."

" _Thank you, Master Sophia_ ," I said before heading to the mirror to see myself.

"No problem. Who's next?" Sophia looked at Blaze and Swift who perked up in surprise. Meanwhile I was looking at myself through the big mirror while Master Sophia was grooming my two big brothers. I didn't know they enjoy being groomed even though they're trying their best to not be embarrassed. I wondered if it was a boy thing.

Looking back, I extended my arm towards the mirror and my paw touched my reflection's paw. Suddenly, I can see my reflection's eyes turn a few shades darker while her aura felt different and strong.

" _Alice.."_ I whispered.

" _Look who's pretty_ ," She said in my mind.

" _We are,"_ I said.

" _No, Celestia. It's just you. I am nothing like what you say. I am a monster."_

" _Then we are a monster.. And pretty at the same time,"_

Alice rolled her eyes and scoffed. " _I might still kill, you know. I've been holding back for a long time."_

" _You don't have a reason to do that anymore,"_ I told her and she sharply glanced at me.

" _There are still a billion people after us, Celestia. If nobody will stop them, we will."_

" _But we don't have to kill anyone. We made a promise!"_

" _YOU made the promise, Celestia. Not me."_

" _Hey-!"_ I called but she already disappeared. The Gardevoir in the mirror no longer had dark red eyes and the strong aura.

"I'm back!" Lucius announced once he opened the door. He entered with Rising Star, Fang and Razor behind. They tensed when they saw Swift and Blaze being groomed by Sophia but Lucius didn't mind. Fang, Razor and Rising Star gathered around Blaze and Swift who defended themselves while Sophia explained why she was grooming them. Meanwhile, I turned away from the mirror and looked up at Lucius who approached me.

"Is there something wrong, Celestia?" He asked.

" _Nothing, master,"_ I answered telepathically while shaking my head. " _Why?_ "

"You looked a little sad when I got here so I was just making sure," He said, smiling warmly at me. I just blinked. I needed to say something but I can't tell him about the other me.

" _It's just that I am made to battle, master. I really want to_ ," I glanced away, avoiding eye contact. What I said was still true. I did not lie, just hid something.

Lucius nodded. He knew I was still reluctant to share my true thoughts but he didn't mind. He can't read my mind but I sure as hell can read his. I looked down and saw that Lucius was holding my poke ball. I didn't mind but a sudden thought crossed my mind.

" _What if he smashed that ball?"_ Alice whispered in my ear. " _Shut up_ ," I told her while shaking the scary thoughts off my head and I sat back down beside the mirror. Through my peripheral vision, I can see my other self in the mirror smirking at me. I just had to believe that master Lucius will never give up on me.

Lucius didn't realize he was holding onto my poke ball but in the meantime, he kept it in his belt and turned to see Sophia.

"Sophia, it's your turn," He said as he watched her finish grooming Swift.

"Yup! Just in time because Swift is done," She smiled and got up then returned Prince in his poke ball. "Wish me luck!" Sophia wrapped her arms around Lucius's neck and planted a sweet kiss on his lips, longer than the ones he usually give her. Lucius happily returned the kiss while gently caressing Sophia's blond hair.

At the sight of them kissing, I blushed and began imagining things like.. What if that were me? And the one kissing me is my potential mate? Still, I wouldn't know who my mate would be and I don't want to think about it.

"Goodluck, Sophia. Win it for us, okay?" Lucius said when he ended the kiss.

"Of course," She smiled and then left us so she can win the badge.

Chapter Twenty-Three

Special Training

Once Sophia was out to face Winona, Lucius brought my big brothers and I in a secluded area for a special training. The secluded area was a small accolade located somewhere near town. There, the trees covered the area and it was too dense to cross from the trees alone but thanks to Rising Star, we were able to enter the area.

"Alright, you guys!" Lucius energetically said, addressing us, pokémon. "Today is a special training session I have planned for you." Lucius produced six other poke balls.

"For your training, you will battle my old team," He summoned the six pokémon who stood a few meters before me and my big brothers.

"Say hello to my old friends! Muscles the Machamp, Fireball the Arcanine, Tyrant the Tyranitar, Soar the Pidgeot, Dragon the Charizard and Shadow the Gengar," Lucius introduced while the pokémon growled, chirped and cried out upon introduction.

"Now don't be afraid to battle against them. They may be your predecessors but you now stand on equal ground!" Lucius said. "Today, you shall battle them to overcome what you are weak against!"

 _What I am weak against,_ I thought. I can feel something growing inside me again.

"Muscles!" Lucius called out. "You shall battle Fang." The two pokémon stepped forward and got into position of our makeshift battlefield.

"Fang, my command will go to muscles so you better do your best," Lucius informed and Fang nodded. "Now, Muscles, Dynamic Punch!"

Muscles charged forward to land a super charged punch but Fang sidestepped and dodged the attack, which the latter landed on a rock, shattering it into pieces. After dodging, Fang attacked Muscles using Crunch. His fangs dug deep into Muscle's leg but it didn't do much damage as expected.

Meanwhile, I was still watching the battle, just silently observing but at the same time, I can feel someone glaring at me. With my instincts, I glanced around, following my senses until my vision landed on Shadow who immediately looked away from me.

"Dynamic Punch again, Muscles! Land that hit on Fang!" Lucius yelled and Muscles once again attempted to land a solid hit on Fang but he missed, allowing Fang to attack him with another Crunch. Muscles grunted in pain before Fang released his arm.

"Keep it coming, Muscles! This time, use Close Combat!" Lucius commanded and Muscles went up close to Fang and delivered a flurry of punches on him. The force looked like it was way too strong for Fang to deal with but somehow, Fang was still able to stand.

"Come on, Fang," Muttered Lucius. "Do it for me.."

I just watched the whole scene. Fang was struggling but I can see the hope in his eyes. He clearly wasn't giving up that easily.

"Close Combat once more, Muscles!" Lucius commanded and Muscles did his best to deliver another successful hit but this time, Fang reacted and dodged the attack before charging at Muscles from behind and attacked him with another round of Crunch, landing a critical hit. Muscles fell backwards, clenching his wounded arm. This was enough to declare Muscles defeated.

After Fang managed to defeat Muscles, the rest of my big brothers got a morale boost, encouraging them to take on Lucius's old team. Fireball the Arcanine and Rising Star the Staraptor went head to head only for Fireball to be victorious, Soar the Pidgeot versus Swift the Hitmonlee ended with Swift winning, Tyrant the Tyranitar versus Razor the Garchomp ended in a double knock out which meant a draw, and Dragon the Charizard versus Blaze the Blaziken ended with Dragon taking the win. All that was left was a rematch between Shadow and Celestia.

I was already in position, facing Shadow who was a few meters in front of me. I had no idea why he was glaring at me a while ago, but I guessed it had something to do with what Master told me back at the route to Jagged Pass. Meanwhile, Shadow seemed to have his gaze focused on me and Lucius wanted to see if Shadow's isolation training has paid off.

"You better not hold back, Celestia," Lucius told me and I choked. Suddenly I was nervous and this was a first. I never get nervous. Still, I held my ground and waited for his first move.

"Shadow Ball!" Lucius commanded and Shadow charged up a ball of darkness and launched it at me.

Calculating the time of impact, I teleported in time, just a few feet away from where I stood to evade the attack. The Shadow ball hit my spot and exploded. Once the smoke cleared, I was revealed charging at Shadow until I was close enough to cast a powerful wave of Psychic power to accurately damage him. The amount of power was tremendous but Shadow managed to survive it. Feeling furious, Shadow waited for Lucius to go for the big guns.

"Keep it up! Shadow, use Hypnosis!" Yelled Lucius. Shadow suddenly faced me, staring into my eyes and managed to hypnotize me to sleep. Cursing silently, I found myself unable to move until I collapsed on the ground, falling into deep slumber.

" _Celestia! Wake up!_ " Alice was shaking me in the darkness. I couldn't see her but I can hear her. " _Celestia.. My turn. I will handle this.."_

" _No, Alice.. I got this.."_ I drowsily said.

" _Then wake up before he gets to me!_ "

"Regain your health now with Dream Eater!" Lucius commanded and Shadow smiled wickedly.

In the darkness, I saw a man approaching me with a whip in his hand.

"Alice~" He sang out my name and my eyes widened. The moment I blinked, he was already standing to close too me with his arm raised, ready to whiplash me.

"Kraaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" I cried aloud in so much pain from that nightmare.

" _That's it! I'm taking over, Celestia!"_ Alice woke up. My body then rose from the ground with my skirt floating. I opened my eyes, revealing a darker shade of red and then I grinned wickedly at shadow.

" _Bad boy,"_ In a blink, I teleported from in front of Shadow to behind him. Placing a paw on the back of his head, I casted Hypnosis to take back what he stole from me. Time to fight fire with fire.

Lucius clenched his fists. If things would get out of control, He knew he must stop her. The moment Shadow fell straight asleep, Lucius began to worry when I looked like I was about to snap but he couldn't say anything anymore. Shadow wouldn't respond to Lucius as he would stay asleep for the time being.

I was already preparing my Dream Eater when Celestia interfered by playing a few memories in my head.

" _I told you, I won't break our promise, master."_ She smiled at Lucius who patted her head.

" _A nightmare? Let me fix that,"_ Prince said and used hypnosis on me in a painstakingly controlled way.

" _This is to overcome your weakness,"_ Lucius said.

And then my eyes reverted back to its natural shade of red as Alice faded away, allowing me to take control. I casted Dream Eater on Shadow but just like what Prince did, painstakingly controlled Dream Eater, just enough to regain my energy.

Lucius watched in awe, relieved that I managed to bring myself back after snapping. He felt happy and proud that I was able to learn to control myself.

"Shadow, come on! Wake up and use Shadow ball!" Lucius yelled but Shadow still wouldn't wake up. I decided not to attack. I just stood there in front of Shadow, staring blankly at him while I was in deep thought. Odd as it was to Lucius that I didn't attack, he still tried to push his luck.

"Wake up, Shadow!" He yelled again and finally, Shadow's eyes opened and did as commended, casted a Shadow Ball on me which sent me flying across the battlefield and then landing harshly on the ground with my back horn digging the earth.

"Gar.. de.." I whimpered in pain. _Okay that hurt a lot._

Lucius just watched. This was unusual of Celestia to be caught off guard, especially after she didn't attack Shadow as he slept. However, the battle still went on and Shadow looked like he wanted to end this right now.

"Shadow, end it! Use Shadow Ball again!" He yelled. I quickly casted Psychic, the waves were so powerful, it managed to shrink the Shadow Ball upon approach until it dissipated into nothing.

Shadow was surprised when that happened and suddenly, I was already a few meters in front of Shadow, allowing me to cast Psychic once again. Shadow yelped as my attack hit him. The Psychic move was so strong, it finally defeated him. I glanced up to see Lucius nod and then grinned.

" _Celestia has indeed proven herself to be strong and controlled,"_ Lucius silently thought. "Good job you guys!" He said. "I know some of you didn't win but, all in all, you have proven to have surpassed your limits and became stronger than ever before! Sounds cliché but it's true."

I giggled.. And then suddenly, my vision blurred until everything was black. I fainted, collapsing onto the ground. The minute it happened, Lucius was in total shock.

"Celestia!" He screamed before running to me. He quickly checked me out, seeing wounds from the battle I had with Shadow. Without a second thought, Lucius gathered his pokémon and dashed to the Pokémon Center.

Chapter Twenty-Four

The Journey Continues

"There you are," The nurse said as she handed Lucius his twelve poke balls. "Your whole team has been healed and so has your other team."

"Thank you," He replied and then I willed myself out of my poke ball to stretch.

"You must be a really tough trainer to have two Pokémon teams under your belt, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Lucius chuckled. Quietly following him, Lucius and I made our way back to the tree house.

"Where have you been?" Sophia asked the moment we arrived. Prince wasn't with her. He was inside his poke ball taking a nap, exhausted from the fight.

"Training. Sorry, I just wanted to train my team rather than do nothing inside the tree house," Lucius explained. "Did I worry you? And congratulations by the way." He noticed that Sophia had a new gym badge pinned on her shirt.

"Yeah thank you and no, not really.. Okay maybe I was worried a little..." She laughed at herself. "Anyway, where are we going again?"

"Next destination is Mossdeep City but the problem is that we need to cross the sea to get there," Lucius said while checking the map in his Pokénav. "Also, I'm not entirely even sure if the route going to Mossdeep is crawling with police so we must be cautious."

"Alright, so how do we keep Celestia safe?" She asked. Just hearing that made me feel really sad and frustrated. I still don't have the freedom and we all know that we can't do anything about it yet but Sophia and Lucius are too worried about me and it makes me feel.. Like.. Why..?

"I'm not sure," Lucius frowned. "I think it's best we keep her in a poke ball so she's not seen in plain sight."

I frowned with Lucius's decision. I really hate poke balls. I want to walk.

"She really doesn't look like she wants to," Sophia noticed my expression and Lucius looked at me. He knew Sophia was right. I always disliked going inside my poke ball and Lucius has been doing that to me for a while since I was labelled fugitive and so he has no idea what alternative to use for me.

"I noticed but I have no idea what I could do for her," Lucius said and then there was a moment of silence. Without any better ideas, I decided to just retire in my poke ball since I have no choice.

"Oh.." Sophia reacted the moment I went back inside my poke ball just like that. Lucius still felt worried about me, that I just complied because nobody could think of anything else. Either way, there was no time to waste so Lucius grabbed my poke ball and brought it up to his face.

"Don't worry, Celestia. I'll make it up to you," He whispered and hearing that from him brought a small smile to my face.

Lucius and Sophia packed up before leaving Fortree City, and then en route to Lilycove City. The journey was a long walk but the scenery was worth it. There were beautiful trees, tall grass with wild flowers, there was a river at the right side with waterfalls and a hill with berries. The air was so fresh and relaxing, anyone could enjoy a picnic.

"So.. Across the ocean.." Sophia began to think while checking her Pokénav. "We can take a boat from Lilycove."

"Yeah, we can. It'll be just like how we met on our way to Mauville. Both of us on a boat together," Lucius reminisced and Sophia blushed.

"Lucius.." She couldn't help it. Sophia leaned closer to plant sweet kiss on his cheek, making Lucius blush again. Meanwhile, I was just silently watching from my poke ball.

"Jeez Sophia, always really eager to kiss me," He teased.

"Because you are so sweet! And thoughtful and caring and cool.. I love that about you," Sophia explained while smiling brightly. And then she slipped her hand in Lucius's, their fingers intertwining. Lucius couldn't stop smiling. Just being around Sophia and his own team felt like magic to him. Maybe, being around another person was probably what he needed all along to make his trip more exciting, especially if this person was sweet and cute just like Sophia. Lucius held on to her hand tightly, not wanting to let this precious ball of sunshine, the light of his life, to disappear.

The way Lucius and Sophia looked at each other suddenly made my heart ache in guilt and.. oh no.. _Is this called jealousy? I should not be jealous. I should be happy because I have a bigger family now._ But.. the way Lucius's eyes sparkle, it was way different than when he usually looks at me. I found myself confused and unable to understand. But even so, I remained silent in my poke ball, afraid to jeopardize anything. It's best to keep my feelings to myself, so nobody would get hurt.

Eventually, we reached Lilycove City and no police were sighted so far, but I still remained in my poke ball while Sophia began checking the ticket rates for the boat ride going to Mossdeep City.

"Hmm.. Quite expensive," She noted. "But you know, we have another option. We could surf to Mossdeep City via Lapras ride."

"Sounds great! I've always wanted to surf on a Lapras," Lucius said and Sophia summoned her Lapras on the ocean. It was a big blue pokémon on all four fins with a long neck and a rock-like shell on its back. The moment it appeared on the ocean, the Lapras sang happily.

" _Master? May I get out of my poke ball and experience the Lapras ride?"_ I telepathically asked.

"Sure, Celestia. Like there'll be any police in the sea, right?" Lucius shrugged while boarding the Lapras with Sophia.

" _Yay!_ " I popped out of my poke ball and sat down on the rock-like shell near the Lapras's neck while Lucius and Sophia were seated behind me. I held onto one of the spikes protruding from the shell. Once I made myself comfortable, the Lapras glanced back at me and smiled.

"Garde~" I happily greeted back.

"Okay, let's go, Ice Queen!" Sophia commanded and we set sail to Mossdeep City. The air was so nice especially when Ice Queen the Lapras swam quickly but gently. Lucius glanced from me to Sophia and smiled. His girlfriend looked beautiful with her blond hair flying through the breeze and Celestia just looked as beautiful but also excited. The mere fact just made Lucius happy and calm at the same time.

Sophia then rested her head on Lucius's shoulder and sneakily sniffed his body scent while Lucius didn't notice nor mind.

Sometimes being a psychic is a curse because even though I am not looking at them, I can really sense strong hormones going on behind me. So to shake everything off, I extended my arm, dipping my paw in the water and feeling the waves. Truly, the experience was amazing, especially when a lot of water type pokémon swam underneath us. There were Magikarps, Wailmers, Tentacools and Luvdiscs. The sight of them was just breathtaking. Too bad that Mossdeep City was just close and that this sea voyage will have to end, but at least we all enjoyed the trip.

"Thank you, Ice Queen," Sophia said before withdrawing her back into her poke ball. We all made it safe and sound at the beach of Mossdeep City.

"We'll need a place to lay low in case, somehow, the police manage to show up here in Mossdeep," Lucius said. Hearing that from him automatically made me retreat into my poke ball again and Sophia frowned, feeling sorry for me when I retreated.

Chapter Twenty-Five

Facing Shadow

"This time, you battle the gym leader first, Sophia," Lucius said once they settled down in the room they rented. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't let you go first? Besides, I think your team looks excited and prepared for this."

"Okay I'll go first," She said. "After I take a shower." She stood up and made her way to the shower while Lucius lay in bed to rest for a while.

"Uhm.. Celestia?" Prince called from his poke ball. I was also inside my poke ball so I turned to see him. I noticed that everybody in their poke balls were asleep except Prince and I.

"About the other day.." He started.

"Yeah?" I responded, waiting for him to continue. In fact I was surprised that Prince was still talking to me after I revealed my true identity.

"You're really tough," He said and I knew he was struggling to say the right words.

"Thank you.. I guess.." I told him awkwardly while avoiding eye contact with him. I didn't know what else to say. Prince and I haven't been talking since after the incident.

"What's the matter, Celestia?" Lucius suddenly asked. I looked to see him still lying on the bed but he was looking at me. I guessed he noticed the sad expression on my face. Prince perked up upon hearing Lucius's question and it embarrassed me a bit.

" _I don't know, master.._ " I telepathically answered him while making sure Prince wouldn't hear my telepathic conversation with Lucius. " _Why is Prince still talking to me? Isn't he afraid or disgusted with me or something? After knowing who I am? I mean.. I don't know.. I feel weird."_

"Celestia," Lucius sat up from the bed and leaned closer to my poke ball. "Remember the time when I found out? When the rest of the team found out? We were scared at first but over time, we realized that you are who you are right now. I'm sure it's the same with Prince. I guess he's still coming into terms with what you're capable of and he's trying not to make you feel.. Awkward and afraid of it."

I slowly glanced at Prince who was silently listening to Lucius.

"He's talking to you because he wants to know you better so you could trust him. Ain't that right, Prince?" Lucius asked.

"Gallade!" He nodded and smiled, agreeing a hundred percent. Meanwhile I remained silent to process everything in my head.. Yeah.. Maybe master Lucius's right and I'm just overthinking again. And then a small smile appeared on my face.

" _Okay,_ "I telepathically said with a shrug.

"That's my Celestia!" Lucius happily said. "You're surrounded by us, your family. So there's nothing to worry about. What matters is that we're around."

I just smiled and then Sophia finally came out of the shower in fresh new clothes and damp hair.

"We shall continue talking, okay, Celes?" Prince smiled as Sophia picked up her stuff with her pokémon. The sight of Prince being carried away like that was kinda cute, like a puppy in a bag and his owner picked him up.

"Okay," I smiled back at him before I went out of my darn, cramp poke ball to stretch and move around.

"See ya, Lucius," Sophia gave him a kiss before leaving and Lucius waved Sophia goodbye as she left. Afterwards, it was just him and I and our team alone again. As quiet as it was, Lucius had to find something to pass the time while I was just staring out at the window, enjoying the view. Lucius looked around the room and found a PC so he opened it up to view some of the pokémon he captured over the course of his journey. He also checked up on his old team until he noticed Shadow who still looked withdrawn and mad about his loss against Celestia during that one time we went training. Lucius thought that if he brought Shadow out to confront Celestia, he was sure they could make peace with one another. So Lucius selected Shadow, withdrew him from the PC and summoned him from his poke ball.

I was still looking out of the window when I suddenly heard a pokémon being summoned, so I turned around to see Lucius and Shadow who stood in front of him. I waved at him to say hi but Shadow looked like he was having none of it and instead just frisked around, observing me.

I pouted and blinked when he didn't wave back. I guess Shadow was still mad at me for defeating him twice. Oh well, I cannot please everybody but whether he liked it or not, Shadow was still family so he must accept me. I stuck my tongue out to tease him.

Lucius muffled an amused chuckle when I stuck my tongue out but Shadow was definitely not amused. He growled at me in retaliation and I just laughed at him for being too serious. With my game face on, I teleported myself beside Lucius and slowly licked his cheek affectionately while my eyes never left Shadow, giving him the impression that 'I am master's favorite'. Lucius tensed a bit when I licked him but didn't mind. He knew I was just teasing Shadow who was still having none of it. He stared at me, angry and observant until suddenly, he unleashed Dark Pulse on me.

"Gardeeee~!" _Ack! I'm dying~!_ I exaggeratedly acted once I was hit, placing both my paws on my red horn and wailing until I slowly lay on the floor.

"Jeez, Celestia," Lucius chuckled and rolled his eyes. Shadow was still angry, knowing that me being part fairy type was what saved me from taking full damage from the Dark Pulse. So he decided to use Shadow Ball.

" _Woah!_ " I rolled away in time, dodging the attack. And then I laughed. "Shadow are still that bitter? Can't we just talk this one out?" I asked him in pokémon language. Shadow fell under deaf ears. He still looked mad and would really like to hurt me.

"Shadow, that's enough!" Lucius interfered, seeing how aggressive Shadow was. The Gengar looked at him with a bitter expression before turning back to face me. "Shadow, I said enough!" he asserted again, this time, Shadow looked at Lucius, then me, until he decided to relax. I levitated on my feet again and pouted.

" _Master, please don't defend me. I want to handle this myself,"_ I telepathically told him in a gentle voice. Lucius listened and then trusted me that I got this. He appreciated that I was trying and maybe Shadow will answer me this time instead of being the silent badass he's always been since Lucius first caught him.

Slowly, I walked towards Shadow until I was just a few feet in front of him.

"Do you really hate me?" I asked.

"Maybe," he replied in a cold tone. "I've always been master's strongest and being defeated by you twice has stained that for me!"

"I didn't mean to hurt you that way. It's just-"

"Like I care!" Shadow cut me off. "My honor as one master's greatest warriors was stained, and now I must take it back through force!" In a split second, I was thrown across the room like a ragdoll until my body crashed against the wall which caused a crater.

"Celestia!" Lucius yelled while Shadow grinned mischievously. My body slid down, revealing blood on the crater where my head was, and then I lay limp on the floor, unconscious and in a very bad condition.

"What the freak, Shadow!" Lucius anxiously yelled. "How could you this to her?! She was only trying to make peace!"

Shadow's grin faded, now looking apologetic and realizing what his actions had done to upset his master.

"Get back in your poke ball!" He commanded. "If.. Celestia does wake up, apologize to her immediately!"

Shadow nodded and silently returned to his poke ball in shame. Lucius held onto me in his arms.

"Celestia.." He called but I didn't respond. Lucius held up his hand, only to see blood and he knew right away that I was losing blood from the back of my head. Suddenly the door opened.

"Okay I'm back and I won!" Sophia happily said but her happiness didn't last long the moment she saw everything. "OH MY GOD! Celestia! What happened?!" She rushed to Lucius and grabbed my paw but I still didn't respond. Shocked, Prince came out of his poke ball to check on me.

"Shadow, my Gengar got into a fight with Celestia," Lucius explained. "He threw a Shadow Ball too close to her and it was so strong that it managed to knock her out instantly." There was a moment of silence between Sophia, Prince and Lucius for a while, and then Lucius thought of only one option. "We have to take her to a Pokémon Center to heal up."

Sophia nodded then quickly helped Lucius to carry the Gardevoir and have her healed in the Pokémon Center. But hours later, Celestia still didn't wake up. Nurse Joy did everything she could, even wrapped a bandage around Celestia's head. She wasn't bleeding anymore but she still didn't wake up. Sophia, Prince and Lucius were really worried.

Lucius stood in the corner of the room feeling worried, angry and helpless while Sophia and Prince stood beside Celestia's hospital bed.

"Please be okay," Sophia whispered while Prince was holding onto Celestia's cold paw and staring at her.

Chapter Twenty-Six

The Art of Guilt

"Lucius, you have to challenge the gym leader now because it's getting late and the gym closes early today. I will watch over Celestia," Sophia told Lucius who was staring blankly at the corner of the room. Lucius sighed, he wanted to challenge the gym right then and leave the next day so that the police don't catch them when they arrive, or challenge the gym tomorrow and let the police find Celestia and capture her. It was a tough decision but Lucius knew he had to make the right choice.

"Yeah, you're right, Sophia," Lucius finally responded after a long while of silence. He took his pokémon and prepared to leave. "Take care of her, please."

"I will. Good luck, love," She gave him a warm embrace and a kiss before he left.

Meanwhile Prince lowered his head to touch against Celestia's. He remembered the first time they met on the boat, bumping into each other and he had to hold her head and cast Hypnosis just to calm her down from crying.

"If only I could do it just to make you feel better again," he whispered before planting a small kiss on her forehead. "Please wake up. Your big brothers and your master need you."

Entering the gym, Lucius was full of grief and fury at the same time. Only Fang fought through the gym's trainers since their attacks could do nothing against him. Lucius was brutal during his battles, only because of anger and battling was probably the best outlet for him. So far, Fang, too was merciless for he felt Lucius's grief. He could see it in his eyes which greatly affected his performance in battle.

The gym challenge continued without mercy. All the pokémon that the gym trainers threw at Lucius were all met with Fang's jaw power and strength. Lucius watched with a cold look in his expressionless face. He wasn't feeling any remorse, he never said anything before, during and after every battle he encountered. All he could feel was anger at himself for not being able to help Celestia and anger for Shadow for hurting her. So much for the promise Lucius made that he will make it up to Celestia.

A couple of hours later, Lucius returned to the Pokémon Center. His gym battle with Tate and Liza ended in but a blur. All he could remember was having Fang and Razor demolish their Solrock and Lunatone in a few turns, and the trembling twins handed Lucius the badge. Fury wasn't the answer to everything but for Lucius, it made everything easy.

"How's she doing?" Lucius asked.

"Still unresponsive," Sophia answered sadly. "Nurse Joy instructed us to just observe her while patiently waiting."

"Thank you, Sophia. Let's head back to the inn. There's a PC in our room and I can check on Celestia from there," Lucius said while holding Sophia's hand tightly. "I just hope she'll be alright."

"I'm very sure she will. Celestia is a very strong pokémon after all. Have faith like how she does with you in every battle you guys encounter," Sophia did her best to cheer him up as she prepared everything so Lucius and Sophia could retire in the inn.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," A small smile finally appeared in Lucius's face but it still wasn't enough. He can't get his mind off Celestia's condition.

"Sometimes I wonder how Celestia will be as a human," Sophia suddenly thought out loud. Hoping that by changing the subject, Lucius will feel less negative. "And how she'll look like..?"

"If Celestia were human," Lucius gave it some thought. "She would look beautiful and she would be sweet and would be happy to be around other people and.. Not living in torture or hiding anymore.." Sophia immediately embraced him.

"Don't worry. We have proof that Celestia is not the pokémon who she was before. She never was, in fact. We can defend her," Sophia said.

"Yeah. Thank you, Sophia. You've really kept me at ease," Lucius returned the hug and once they reached the inn and into their room, Lucius sat down and placed Celestia's poke ball on the table in front of him. He looked back at Sophia who was preparing for bed. Once she sat down, she pulled out her earphones to listen to music while relaxing.

Looking back at Celestia's poke ball, Lucius placed Shadow's poke ball beside hers. Celestia was still sound asleep and Lucius turned to Shadow with anger in his eyes.

"Why did you do it, Shadow?" Lucius asked.

" _You told me yourself, master!"_ He telepathically said. " _Show your opponents no mercy!"_

"She didn't even fight you!" He yelled. "She teased you! It wasn't an act of insult!"

" _But.._ " Shadow stammered.

"Are you even regretting it?"

" _I am, master_.." Shadow replied, hanging his head. " _I wish she could wake up so I could atone for what I've done.."_

"Good thing you feel that way, Shadow."

" _Can you forgive me for this, master?"_

Lucius wasn't looking at him anymore. He took a moment to think before glancing back at Shadow. "Only when Celestia wakes up."

" _I understand, master.._ " Shadow replied, still hanging his head.

"I will retire now. We have to leave tomorrow," Lucius told Shadow. "Get some rest Shadow, and look after Celestia while you're at it."

" _As you wish, master,"_ He replied and Lucius nodded before making his way to the bed where Sophia was still listening to music. He lay down beside her.

"We should get some sleep, dear," He reminded her. "Sootopolis awaits us tomorrow."

"Alright. Good night, love," She pulled out her ear phones, set them aside, gave Lucius a quick kiss and just cuddled with him until she and Lucius fell asleep.

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Race against Time

Opening his eyes, Lucius's vision was immediately occupied with Sophia still fast asleep beside him. He glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table. 5:00AM which was way too early to begin with, then he sat up to check on his two pokémon. Celestia was still unconscious while Shadow was still watching over her.

"Did you even get any rest, Shadow?" Lucius asked while stretching his arms.

" _I'm nocturnal, master,_ " He telepathically reminded.

"Right.." He groggily answered before heading into the shower. Shadow remained silent afterwards and just continued to watch over Celestia. He gazed on her paw, up to her eyes and then suddenly, Celestia stopped breathing.

" _Celestia?_ " Shadow panicked, placing his paws against the walls of his poke ball. The moment he blinked, Celestia was breathing again. Whatever that was, Shadow knew it was impossible for him to just 'see things', considering the fact that he doesn't need regular rest. So Shadow closed his eyes and took a deep breath, shrugging it off.

Lucius returned from the shower fifteen minutes later. Soon, he knew that the police will arrive and find Celestia but not until everyone escape first. Sophia was still fast asleep and there's no time to waste. So he approached her.

"Hey, Sophia?" Lucius whispered softly to her ear while gently caressing her arm. "We have to go."

"Hmmmkay~" She mumbled, then stretched and rubbed her eyes before slowly getting up to fix herself and prepare everything.

At five-thirty AM, Lucius and Sophia managed to board the first boat ride to Sootopolis and luckily the food was free, meaning breakfast to go. So Lucius and Sophia happily partook the food offered. It didn't take long, maybe about twenty to thirty minutes that the boat reached Sootopolis City and just like in Mossdeep City, there weren't any guards patrolling around. Sootopolis was basically isolated from the rest of Hoenn Region anyway. The water from the ocean surrounded the City, allowing Lucius and Sophia to use Ice Queen again for transport. Ice Queen brought them to the east of the City where the inns were so they could check in.

"I'll battle the gym first this time," Lucius said once they have checked in their room. "At least if I go first and the police do show up, I know Celestia will be safe with you."

"Alright," Sophia nodded as Lucius prepared his team consisting of his current party with Shadow filling Celestia's spot.

"Hope for the best, okay, love?" He said, giving Sophia a gentle kiss.

"Of course I will," She kissed back and then watched him leave. Sophia placed Celestia's poke ball on the shelf where she can easily see her.

Entering the Sootopolis gym required a pokémon that knew how to surf, so Lucius decided to get one of his old travel partners from the PC. She was a Sharpedo and was one of the fastest pokémon Lucius have ever had. Summoning her into the water, Lucius boarded her and they dashed straight for the gym.

Once Lucius made it to the tiny island where the gym was situated at, he disembarked Shapedo and returned her to her poke ball. Lucius then entered the gym to see a stairway of ice leading towards the leader's chambers. As he climbed the stairs, gym trainers with Ice type pokémon attacked Lucius but he made sure Blaze made short work of them. One by one, each ice type pokémon and their trainer failed to defeat Lucius. They were just tossed aside with ease thanks to Blaze, Swift and Shadow and after several battles, Lucius and his team made it to Wallace the Sootopolis gym leader who stood alongside his water type pokémon team.

"Here to challenge me, hm?" Wallace asked.

"You betcha," Lucius answered as Swift, Blaze and Shadow stood next to him. Suddenly Shadow tugged the base of Lucius's shirt.

" _Master, I sense something's.. wrong_ ," he telepathically said.

"Not now, Shadow. We need to finish this first. This is important and there's no turning back now," Lucius said while eyeing Wallace.

" _Very well, master,"_ Shadow said with his game face activating. Yet he still couldn't shake the ill feeling he had.

Wallace was quickly defeated in a matter of time. Swift and Shadow did most of the work while Blaze lost a lot of strength to their water attacks. Once Wallace handed the badge, Lucius made his way down the stairs and outside the gym, only to be greeted by cops and nothing but cops.

"What's going on here, officers?" Lucius asked surprised while keeping his cool and anxiety.

"Sir Axelord, you're under arrest for not surrendering the wanted Gardevoir you caught," One police said as two cops began approaching Lucius to hand cuff him. "You are to surrender all your pokémon and will be escorted back to Rustboro City till further notice."

"I don't think so," Lucius muttered. "Guys, get them!" his command reached through his team who emerged from their poke balls and launched non-lethal attacks at the cops, sending them to the water. Some cops attempted to summon their pokémon in order to defend themselves but Lucius's pokémon were just too darn fast to stop them in time. Once cop though was spared from being thrown into the water and was then held in a choke-hold by Blaze.

"Alright, officer," Lucius approached with a serious, business-like expression in his face. "Where is Celestia?"

"I don't know, I'm just a new recruit!" He frantically answered. "But by any chance are you travelling with a girl? I heard the other team took her to Rustboro."

"Sophia's in Rustboro?!" Lucius looked like he was ready to beat the living daylights out of him.

"That's all I know, I swear!"

"Hmp. Thanks for your time, buddy," Lucius said before he nodded at Blaze who then threw the spared cop into the water with the rest of the police. The cop screamed and then was silenced after a big splash.

"Rising Star! To Rustboro!" Lucius yelled as he returned Shadow and Blaze to their poke balls and hopping onto Rising Star. Lucius had to save Celestia but rescuing Sophia was also a priority. He just hoped Celestia was still with Sophia though.

Meanwhile back at Rustboro City, Sophia was silent, fidgeting as she remained seated in her cell. She wasn't used to having her pokémon taken away from her, but what worried her the most was the thought of Lucius and Celestia's safety. Sophia was just checking on her pokémon, preparing for her turn to face Wallace when somebody knocked on the door.

"What the-?! Hey!" She exclaimed the moment the cops barged in the room. Even Prince was surprised.

"Where is Axelord and his Gardevoir?!" One police demanded.

"Not telling you!" Sophia resisted.

"Search the room," the police ordered his team to check everything while he took care of Sophia and her pokémon.

"Hey! Get off me! Prince!" She cried.

"Gallade!" Prince cried out as well, unable to do anything since he was forced to return in his poke ball.

"Found the Gardevoir!" Someone announced as he took the poke ball from the shelf.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Sophia exclaimed while the police confiscated all of her pokémon.

"Oh, my dear. I just did," The man turned to face Sophia. She was surprised, unable to notice that it was Raph all along. "Besides, this Gardevoir is still the wanted criminal."

"Sophia, for travelling and helping a fugitive, you are under arrest," The police declared.

"You don't understand! You can't do this!" Sophia did her best to fight back but the police escorted her out and to Rustboro City until she was placed in a cell. The last thing Sophia saw was Raph inspecting Celestia's poke ball with a wicked grin on his face.

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Under His Spell

The faint sound of water dripping broke the silence, followed by faint whispering. I began to feel cold as I regained consciousness. Slowly opening my eyes, my blurry vision focused on an old, cracked ceiling.

"You're awake," A voice boomed from my right and I glanced to that direction. Stepping out of the shadows were Raph and a couple of police. "Hello, Celestia. Remember me?"

I just blankly stared at him. My eyes were a dull shade of red, clearly not recognizing him nor processing any events from the past or present. I didn't move a muscle but Raph moved closer to me until he stood beside me.

"Hmm.. You're not acting yourself. But I guess this is my luck. I'll finally get revenge on you and your poor excuse of a master," Raph grabbed me in a choke-hold and pulled me up so my face was near his. I just stared blankly into his eyes, no reaction or response to his hand on my neck.

"Listen to me. You will do everything I say, got that? They said you will be sentenced to death but if you obey me, I won't let them kill you. Do we have a deal?" He asked but I still didn't respond. "I said, do we have a deal?!"

There was a sudden powerful shock around my neck which made me cry in pain. I didn't notice Raph already placed a neck brace on me and the next thing that happened, Raph ordered me to kill every police and their pokémon guarding and patrolling around the area where I was brought. Their screams and cries echoed throughout the hallways followed by a loud thud. Either way, I couldn't feel a thing nor care about my surroundings. My eyes were still dull and no memory processed in my mind. The only I know was that Raph's my master and if I don't obey him, he will hurt me with the brace around my neck.

"Well done, Celestia," Raph said the moment everyone was slaughtered, leaving only him and me in that place. He stood in front of me, gazing at me as I remained silent with a blank look. "Now I understand why Axelord and Felix wants you," he began caressing me below my left cheek while his other hand modified the neck brace. "You'll be a perfect replacement for my Toxicroak."

Raph finally clipped something on the back of the neck brace. "That should do it. Lovely pokémon like you should be treated well after all," He said, brushing his thumb over my lower lip but I still didn't react. And then Raph Grinned.

"Stay here, Celestia," Raph said before returning to the shadows, leaving me under the light.

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Outlaw

The flight from Sootopolis to Rustboro would've taken an hour on slow flying type pokémon but Lucius was so blessed that Rising Star the Staraptor was faster and stronger than any other flying type. Only five minutes have past and they were almost to their destination.

"Dive!" commanded Lucius. "We should be on top of where they're holding Sophia!" Rising star dove down at top speed before landing on the concrete floor of the city. The moment they landed however, random bystanders and police had their attention at Lucius.

"You there!" The police rushed towards Lucius, immediately identifying him.

"Blaze Kick!" Lucius yelled and Blaze sprang out of his poke ball, immediately attacking the police and throwing them back. "Hold them off, Blaze! Shadow, help him out! Razor, Rising Star, let's bust Sophia out of this dumb!" Lucius's pokémon nodded and obeyed. In a collision of attacks, Blaze and Shadow sent all of the police flying across the far end of the city before catching up to Lucius, Razor and Rising Star who dashed their way to the city jail. After demanding the location of Sophia's cell from the police, Lucius commanded Shadow to use hypnosis, sending every police into deep slumber.

"Lucius!" Sophia perked up upon seeing him and his pokémon. "I'm so sorry, I really-"

"No time for apologies now, dear. We're wasting time," Lucius said then nodded at Razor who understood the command. Seeing this, Sophia stepped aside so Razor could do his job, using Dragon Claw to slice the door in two which automatically disassembled on the ground. Sophia quickly rushed to Lucius and embraced him.

"I was so worried about you! Do you have Celestia?" She asked anxiously.

"No, I don't," He replied with a frown. "These cops don't even know where she is!"

"I see," Despite having too many thoughts wired up in her mind, Sophia understood that Lucius had to get to her first. "Raph took her. But I have no idea where to. He was the one who barged in the hotel we were staying-"

"The Gardevoir was sent to the Sky Pillar," A female voice suddenly interfered. Lucius and Sophia glanced at the doorway where a police officer with bluish-green hair stood.

"Sky Pillar?!" Sophia gasped while Lucius tensed. Sky Pillar was the home to a very powerful and legendary pokémon known as Rayquaza but over time, Sky Pillar became an execution ground for savage, unwanted and vicious pokémon. Whatever the reason Celestia was, Lucius knew he had to save her but more importantly, how the freak did Officer Jenny get here and why was she giving this info out in a snap?

"Here," Officer Jenny returned Sophia's bag and her pokémon.

"T-thank you," She said, claiming everything and double-checking her items and pokémon. Lucius just shook it off and instead, thanked Officer Jenny as well before returning Shadow, Blaze and Razor in their poke ball. Lucius then commanded Rising Star to take them to the Sky Pillar and shortly, Lucius and Sophia took off, gliding through the sky. Meanwhile, Officer Jenny blinked as her eyes returned to its natural shade. Dazed, she glanced around only to see Sophia's empty cell.

"Crap," Officer Jenny clenched her fist. "They got away."

"Gallade!" Prince yelped in his poke ball as they were soaring through the early afternoon sky.

"What?!" Sophia exclaimed then looked at Prince's poke ball. "You hypnotized Officer Jenny?! Controlled her mind to return my things and give us the information where Celestia was?!"

"Gallade!" Prince answered.

"You did what you had to do? For Celestia and us?" Sophia asked again and Prince laughed helplessly in his poke ball. "Naughty Prince Gallade. Good boy. Man, these psychic pokémon are driving me crazy," Sophia sighed, shaking her head. Lucius chuckled a little then returned to his serious mode as they continued to zip through the air. The only thing Lucius had in his mind was Celestia.

In just ten minutes, Rising Star arrived at the Sky Pillar's base. Once they've landed, Lucius and Sophia rushed inside the old structure, only to find multiple paths like a labyrinth.

"Guess we better split up, Sophia," Lucius suggested. "I'll take the left, you take the right."

"Alright. Be careful and don't do anything stupid," Sophia said before parting ways with Lucius and darting through the halls. They both expected a Claydol or Altaria ambush but none were encountered.

"I guess all the wild pokémon were driven away when they converted this place to an execution ground," Lucius muttered to himself. Blaze heard him and chirped in agreement.

Halls led to more halls and stairs led to more stairs. Sophia and Lucius were still separated, both feeling like they were just running in circles until such time, they began to feel like they won't be able to get to Celestia. Either way, none of them must lose hope now that they've reached this far.

"What is this place..?" Lucius huffed the moment he ended up in a huge execution chamber. Thankfully, no severed pokémon limbs were anywhere in sight. Not a moment later, Sophia reached the other end of the hall from where Lucius stood.

"Lucius!" Sophia called before running up to him with her footsteps echoing. "Oh I thought I wouldn't be able to find you anymore and I was about to use my escape rope-Aaaaaaahhhh!"

"Sophia?!" Lucius rushed to her and then he stopped. Sophia stood frozen on her spot, facing the right with wide eyes. Lucius turned to see a familiar figure under the light and then tensed. "Celestia..?! W-what happened to you?"

Passive look, dull eyes, neck brace and a torn skirt was all Lucius could see. In a matter of seconds, the Gardevoir's body was engulfed in a bright, blinding, dazzling and gleaming light which then expanded to damage everyone in the chamber.

"Gallade!" Prince quickly casted a powerful wave of Psychic energy to cancel the effects and keep Lucius and Sophia safe.

"Son of a-" Lucius yelled. "Celestia! Snap out of it! It's us, your family!"

"She doesn't have a family anymore," A familiar voice echoed throughout the walls followed by the sound of footsteps. Lucius and Sophia glanced around as the footsteps continued. They could only see Celestia standing at the center of the chamber until there was movement in the shadows and a figure appeared. Raph stepped into the light, revealing himself beside Celestia.

"She is mine now," He smirked.

Chapter Thirty

Worth Fighting For

"WHAT?!" Lucius yelled upon seeing Raph and hearing what he just said. "You bastard! What did you do to Celestia?!" Sophia gasped while Prince tensed.

"An eye for an eye, chump. My Toxicroak for your Gardevoir," Raph placed a hand under my chin and caressed me. "Fair trade and I can see why you like her so much. She battles deliciously! Even managed to kill all the guards here and all I had to do was give her an award or punishment. Either way, she will obey. Ahahahaha!"

"You dare call yourself a trainer?!" Lucius yelled with his fists clenched. "You treat pokémon like they're slaves! Your Toxicroak would feel horrible to find out you replaced him with MY pokémon!"

"It was your Gardevoir's fault that separated us in the first place!" Raph yelled back. "Besides, she wasn't originally yours to begin with and guess what? I made her better than before. Celestia! Mega Evolve!"

With the key stone in Raph's hand, the mega stone on the back of the neck brace began to shine and then a sphere of light began to revolve around my body. Suddenly, the red horn on my chest split in two, my skirt inflated like a balloon, and the fins on both sides of my face grew and formed a curved shape like a crown. Lucius and Sophia couldn't believe it. Raph managed to get a Gardevoirite and mega evolve me. Now I was more powerful than ever but Lucius knew that I could still be defeated nonetheless.

"Psychic!" Raph commanded and I immediately obeyed, blasting a powerful wave towards Lucius and Sophia.

"Fang! Block the attack! Shadow, follow it up with Shadow Ball!" Upon Lucius's command, Fang ran up in front of him and Sophia to embrace the attack since psychic moves are ineffective against him. Once it was over, Shadow stepped out and threw a prepared ball of darkness at me.

"Dodge it!" Raph commanded and I quickly teleported to the side, just a few feet away to avoid the shadow ball. "Dazzling Gleam!"

A blinding light engulfed my body again, and then it expanded, damaging and knocking out Fang instantly while Shadow remained standing, completely unaffected by the fairy light.

"Put her to sleep, Shadow! Hypnosis!" Lucius yelled.

"Hypnosis as well!" Raph commanded. I quickly casted a ripple of hypnosis at Shadow but somehow there was a miscalculation and Shadow's hypnosis managed to hit me first. I struggled to stay awake but Shadow's spell dragged me into the land of surrealism. There was a split second image of Lucius patting my head with a smile on his face and his eyes twinkling.

"Don't you dare.. Dream Eater, Shadow!" Lucius commanded and Shadow gaped his mouth wide, ready to consume the life from me.

"Wake up!" Raph clicked something in his hand and the neck brace shocked me, jolting me awake in time for Shadow's Dream Eater to fail. A tear slid down from the corner of my dull eyes. I still had the same passive look however.

" _No..!_ " Shadow reacted.

"I won't let you win this time," Raph said. "Hypnosis!"

I teleported left, right, left and right again, closer and closer until the distance was enough for me to hypnotize Shadow to sleep.

" _Imposs.. ible.."_ Shadow reacted before collapsing into sleep.

"No!" Lucius yelled. "Rising Star, save Shadow using Brave Bird!"

I began casting a powerful wave of Dream Eater when suddenly I was toppled over by Rising Star and my attack was cancelled.

"Tsk," Raph bit his lip.

"Come on, Shadow! Get up!" Lucius called but Shadow wouldn't wake up no matter how much he struggled.

"Psychic on that bird, Celestia!" Raph commanded and then I blasted another powerful wave at Rising Star who cried before crashing to the ground, defeated.

"Dammit! Shadow, come on! Wake up!" Hearing Lucius's calls and Celestia's faint cries, Shadow finally woke up and threw another Shadow Ball at me.

Raph and I didn't have time to react so the moment I faced Shadow, I was immediately sent flying across the chamber until I crashed against the wall. A crater formed behind me but the neck brace remained unscathed.

"Stop loafing around and annihilate them, Celestia!" Raph yelled furiously before hitting another button, shocking me up to my feet. The moment I stood up, blood dripped down from the corner of my lips as the effect of the shock.

"Stop this, Raph! She doesn't deserve this torture!" Lucius pleaded.

"Psychic!" Raph commanded, ignoring Lucius. I blasted another powerful wave at Shadow and he yelped. He knew the psychic would defeat him, however Swift jumped in front of him, taking the blow. The strong force of the attack knocked Swift in an instant.

"Swift!" Lucius cried. "Don't stop now! Shadow, again!"

Command after command, Shadow threw another Shadow ball at me but I teleported away again, evading the attack just in time and then I casted Hypnosis. This time, Shadow saw it coming and successfully dodged the attack before immediately throwing another Shadow Ball at me, hitting my left thigh and waist. I knelt a little from the impact but I quickly regained my composure.

" _You're being controlled, Celestia! Don't be enslaved to him! Don't upset your family!"_ Shadow telepathically said, persistent to get to me. But I just stood there on my spot, staring blankly at him with dull eyes.

"Stop stalling!" Raph yelled. "Hypnosis again!" I quickly dashed my way to shadow while charging my energy. Once I was halfway near him, I unleashed a ripple of Hypnosis. Shadow felt like he couldn't dodge this one but in a split second, Blaze stepped in front of the hypnosis wave, taking the hit and struggling to stay awake.

"Blaze?!" Shadow was wide-eyed. His friend just took the oncoming attack for him.

"For baby sister.." Blaze groaned before giving in to deep sleep. "Save.. her.. Shadow.."

"Blaze!"

"Celestia!" Blaze called out while running through a dark empty space. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and a tall tsunami wave appeared behind him. Blaze looked back and there was another tsunami wave approaching until he realized that he was surrounded.

"I love you, baby sister.. Please wake up," Blaze closed his eyes, waiting for the impact while I consumed his dream. In reality, I gasped after regaining my full health.

"Celestia, Please! Stop!" Lucius yelled. "Try to remember me! I'm Lucius! Your real master and your family!"

Just as I was returning to my senses, Raph clicked a button, sending a powerful shock cascading throughout my body. He knew that the shock will stop whatever it was I'm thinking or feeling, but it just made me cry aloud until I coughed out blood. Sophia couldn't take it anymore, she dashed towards me, knocked me over like a football player in attempt to snag the neck brace off but the shock affected her too, and she was tossed aside, away from me.

"Sophia!" Lucius yelled but Prince quickly caught Sophia before she could get hurt and Lucius sighed in relief. "Shadow! Stop Celestia now!"

"You fool! You won't take that off that easily!" Raph chuckled. "Dazzling Gleam!" I wobbled up to my feet but before I could attack, Shadow tackled me until I was under him.

" _Celestia, snap out of it already!_ " Shadow telepathically yelled as he raised his fist, ready to punch and shatter the neck brace but suddenly, he noticed something and his eyes widened.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Raph pressed the button again to shock both me and Shadow. I cried out in pain again while Shadow flew away from me and crashed down the few steps.

"Master Lucius!" I unconsciously spoke from too much pain. My body stiffened as every fiber of my being was frying up. It was like a billion needles injected all over my body, infecting my system with poison while extracting out my life force at the same time. Lucius gasped, unable to believe that I cried out his name.

" _Master!_ " Shadow telepathically called. " _I saw a finger scanner on the neck brace!_ "

Lucius looked closely and finally noticed it. A small green finger scanner located at the left side of the brace near the mega stone. Immediately Lucius knew better that Shadow wouldn't be able to simply break the darn thing off, but there was one option left.

"Shadow, Hypnosis on Raph!" He commanded and Shadow dashed towards Raph, grabbing him by the shoulders and hypnotizing him to sleep.

"You f-" Raph immediately collapsed on the floor, silenced and fast asleep. Lucius rushed to him so he and Shadow could drag Raph towards me, but then a bright light suddenly engulfed my body and my figure slowly morphed back into my original physical form. My two horns became one, my skirt deflated and my fins returned to its normal size. Even though I have physically reverted, the blood was still there, dripping down the corners of my mouth while tears escaped my eyes.

Lucius quickly released the neck brace using Raph's finger print and then he rushed to my side. He began checking my vitals, pulse was low, slowed breathing, cold skin.

"Celestia?.. Celestia?.. Wake up, please!" Lucius pleaded. Prince and Sophia rushed near Lucius and Shadow but not too close as to give space. They waited and hoped, but I didn't respond and a moment later, I stopped breathing.

Chapter Thirty-One

The Limit

"I guess you won't be needing me anymore," Said a familiar voice inside my head. "Goodbye, Celestia. And good luck." I watched her walk away from me as she approached the light a few meters ahead. The light was also calling out to me. It felt so calm like there were no more worries and problems. It was like I was meant to be part of it, so I took a step forward, following Alice.

"Godammit!" I suddenly heard someone yell the moment I took my first step. I turned around only to see nothing but darkness. On the other side, Alice have already entered the portal of light and she just stood there, waiting for me.

"Celestia!" the voice called out again and I looked back at the darkness. "Please wake up! Listen, when we first met, I knew that you would be a great pokémon and even more a great companion!"

 _That voice.._

"I've never met a pokémon like you. You were always such a good pokémon and I never thought we would go such a long way together," the voice cracked and I knew he was sobbing. "You never deserved to suffer, you never deserved to be in pain. All you want.. is Happiness! Please, Celestia.."

As Sophia cried, Lucius placed his mouth on mine to exhale air into my lungs for a while and then pumped my chest several times. My pulse was very low and I still wasn't breathing. "I'm so sorry for my shortcomings.. For things I could have done for you.. I want you to be happy.. That's all I want for you.."

 _But I am happy! Master Lucius, I am happy! Please don't cry! I'm still here!_ Without looking back at the portal, I rushed to the direction of his voice.

"Celestia.." Lucius didn't give up. He continued breathing air into me, pumping my chest, give air, pump, give air.. Sophia, Prince and Shadow prayed at the background while watching Lucius do his best to revive me.

"I love you.. My dear friend.." Lucius sobbed as his tears fell on my cheek.

" _I love you too, master Lucius.."_ I telepathically said even though I didn't move, and Lucius stopped giving me air.

"Celestia?" He opened his teary eyes and pulled away a little to see me cough until I slowly flickered my eyes open. Sophia reacted, wiping her tears off while Prince and Shadow sighed in relief.

My vision finally focused. I can see Lucius's face too close to me and then I realized that I was in his arms.

" _Master?"_ I blushed.

Lucius's frown was immediately replaced with a smile but tears remained in his eyes. He embraced me tightly but gently, like he had no intentions of letting me go.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" He sobbed again but this time, happy tears. "Welcome home, Celestia.." Lucius spoke softly, gently caressing my head while he wiped the tears off his eyes.

"Gar~" I cooed while returning my master's sweet, warm and tight embrace. And then I happily and affectionately licked his cheek many times, making Lucius chuckle heartily when I did so. Sophia giggled at the sight before she and Prince, even Shadow and Razor, joined in the hug.

Just then, Raph groaned and then he slowly moved his head to see us.

"Think.. This is all over..?" He asked.

"Alright, what happened here?!" Officer Jenny and the rest of the cops have finally arrived with their guns aimed at us. My eyes widened and I wanted to get up quick but a large wave of pain suddenly washed over my body and I realized I can't stand.

"Officer Jenny! Arrest that man!" Lucius pointed at Raph who just glared at him. "He's brutally abused my Gardevoir, murdered innocent policemen and pokémon guarding the Sky Pillar, and has used inhumane training methods on my Gardevoir too!"

"I have proof to support his accusations!" Sophia added before running to Officer Jenny to show the video clips she recorded in her smartphone during Lucius and Raph's confrontation. Raph spat out while Officer Jenny watched the video clips.

"Doesn't show how he killed the guards here but because of this evidence, Raph must be under arrest," Officer Jenny said and a couple of police ran towards Raph to cuff him. "But that doesn't save the case of the Gardevoir you caught, Lucius," Officer Jenny approached us.

"Officer Jenny," Sophia pleaded but she was ignored.

"She still killed Felix, a few trainers and other pokémon, and some of our police at route 112 while causing property damage," Officer Jenny explained while approaching me and Lucius. "I can't just dismiss this case," She now stood in front of us and I just looked up at her since I couldn't stand up.

"Please.." Lucius said while holding onto me tightly. "Don't take Celestia away, Officer. She's changed. She's no longer the monster people once called her. Her actions were done only because these cruel people forced her to do things no pokémon should do! She's happy now and under my protection, so you can't take her away-"

" _Master,"_ I gently placed both my paws on either sides of his face and guided him to face me until our eyes locked. " _It's okay. No more running away. We knew that at some point it would end this way. Please let me talk to Officer Jenny,_ " I telepathically told him in a calm manner. I knew I needed to face my demons alone this time. I cannot always allow other people to fend for me, especially since my family, Lucius, Sophia and my big brothers were already dragged into my problem. They've done too much for me already.

Officer Jenny patiently waited while Lucius hesitated for a moment. He was afraid that the police wouldn't believe me or that when he allows me to face Officer Jenny, she would immediately arrest me. But Lucius knew he had no other choice, so with a reluctant look, Lucius held onto faith as he painstakingly released me from his embrace.

Giving him a warm smile and an 'everything's going to be okay' look, I crawled away from Lucius to face Officer Jenny.

" _Officer Jenny_ ," I telepathically spoke to her, using every energy I had left so that everyone including her team and Raph would hear. Officer Jenny trembled a little when she heard my voice in her head. I didn't notice if the others did as well.

" _I know what I did was definitely not okay. I know I broke a lot of rules and even if I apologize, nobody would forgive me immediately.. But still, please believe me that I really am sorry, that I regret everything I did, that I ran away like a coward, not facing the consequences and making bigger mistakes_." Tears began to well up in my eyes but I remained eye contact with her. " _Take me away if needed, sentence me to death even, but please do not include my family in this problem even though they were just trying to help me, a fugitive."_

Officer Jenny remained silent but she was all ears. Lucius was shaken and in tears while listening to everything I had to say. He honestly didn't know what to do once Officer Jenny have decided my fate. Lucius just stood there, helplessly watching the scene unfold.

" _I do not expect you to spare me, Officer Jenny. I just want everyone to know that I won't run away anymore and I will never ever do bad again.._ " I bowed at her, allowing tears to finally fall from my eyes.

"Sorry? You are sorry?! Bullshit!" Raph yelled and everyone even a few cops in tears looked at him. "Of course you are sorry because you know you are at the point of no return! Bad guys become good at the end, huh?! You pretentious-"

"Take him away, gentlemen," Officer Jenny commanded and the cops obeyed.

"Hey! I'm not done yet!" He struggled.

"You have the right to remain silent," the officer behind Raph said as he and his partner dragged him out of the Sky Pillar. Once everything was calm, Officer Jenny sighed and looked at me again.

"Celestia the Gardevoir, because of the number of crimes you've done, I'm sorry to say but you will not be easily released," She said. And from that, my heart broke. But at least I did what I could.

"However," She continued. "Because you were sincere, honest, brave and sorry, you will no longer be sentenced to life imprisonment nor death. Instead, you will be under probation until further notice."

My eyes widened upon hearing this and I perked up, gazing at her with teary eyes.

" _So does that mean-?!_ " I asked.

"Yes. You can still travel and battle with your master, but we will be watching you, twenty-four seven, three hundred and sixty-five days a year until further notice," Officer Jenny specified. Despite the probation and not a hundred percent of freedom, Lucius, Sophia, Prince and the rest of my family who weren't unconscious burst into cheers.

" _Thank you so much, officer Jenny_ ," I bowed to her again and she nodded. Lucius quickly ran to me and hugged me tightly.

"You better watch over and take care of her, Lucius. Be sure she doesn't cause any more trouble," Officer Jenny reminded.

"Don't worry, Officer. I will take care of her, you have my word. Just really, thank you for this opportunity to be with her again," Lucius smiled and I can finally see the sparkle in his eyes again as he held me in his arms.

Chapter Thirty-Two

Time Heals All Wounds

By the time we arrived back at Sootopolis City, Sophia dropped Lucius and I off at the Pokémon Center to have me and my big brothers admitted. Lucius had been carrying me the whole time in a lover's carry while my big brothers were in their poke ball. Once we were attended to by Nurse Joy, Lucius gave Sophia a good luck kiss before she proceeded to the gym for her battle against Wallace.

Meanwhile, I was rushed to the emergency room since I suffered major injuries. It was only Razor and Shadow who suffered least damage. While I was gone for treatment, Lucius surrendered all of his poke balls including mine to Nurse Joy because even though my poke ball was unoccupied, it was still registered as mine. And because Officer Jenny said that I'm under probation, a microchip had to be attached to my poke ball so Officer Jenny would keep track of me. As creepy as it was, it's truly part of the probation.

Razor and Shadow were immediately healed while Blaze, Rising Star, Fang and Swift had to be treated and bandaged due to the severe migraine I've given them. It was only me who had to be confined. The doctors hooked me up to a dextrose and they told me how lucky I was for not losing too much blood, which meant that I didn't need blood transfusion.

A couple of hours later, I was seated up on a reclining hospital bed with a dextrose in my left paw. The doctors were kind and diligent enough to groom me so I was fresh, clean, comfortable and cozy. The hospital room was spacious enough for a dozen of people, so my big brothers were out of their poke balls to enjoy their rest. Lucius was also resting on the couch by the window. He was completely exhausted from all the ruckus.

By the looks of it, I guess they all didn't mind staying here in Sootopolis to rest. Now that we were no longer being chased, my big brothers, Lucius and I can just chill for a while before entering the Pokémon League and finally facing the Elite Four and Hoenn's champion. After all, it's my dream and ultimate goal to lead my master to victory and take the position in the Hall of Fame. So I was looking forward to my full recovery.

"Celestia.." Shadow approached the right side of the bed. "I'm so sorry about what happened back in Mossdeep City. I.." He avoided eye contact and fidgeted a little. "I just over reacted to your teasing.. I was too serious.. But I also want to thank you," He smiled and then finally looked at me. "If it weren't for this incident, I never would've gotten to know how special of a pokémon you were."

I remained silent for a second, staring at him and then I blinked.

"Come closer, Shadow," I said and the moment he stood closer, I leaned forward to give him a gentle lick on his cheek and then I smiled. "You're forgiven."

Shadow became really flustered after the lick. He couldn't really tell if I just licked him out of pity or because I actually felt something for him. All he could do now was smile until he found himself unable to speak.

"I'm sorry I teased you also," I added. "You just look so cute whenever you pout or look grumpy and frustrated ahahahaha!"

"Thank you, Celestia," Shadow bowed and I nodded happily.

"Besides, it's not entirely your fault, you know? Everything that happened was mostly my fault. And I guess it's time for you to know," I suddenly placed my paw on top of Shadow's paw while I gazed into his eyes so I could telepathically send a message to him. It was like a movie playing inside his head. A movie about my past from the moment Felix caught me, to my suffering, to my crimes, to my encounter with Lucius until present time. It only lasted a minute and then I let go, allowing him to analyze everything I revealed to him. I remained silent because I knew there was no need for further explanation. I just had to show Shadow so he would get to know me completely.

Shadow remained on his spot, staring blankly as he processed everything he saw and slowly, he understood my pain and turmoil. All the reasons and his questions were already answered.

"I understand now," Shadow said, breaking the silence between us. And then suddenly, he embraced me. "I'll protect you along with everyone else."

I chuckled and just hugged him back. I didn't expect him to react this way, I mean, it's difficult to believe that he could be this affectionate knowing how badass he was. But then again, I just shrugged it off and giggled.

"Thank you, Shadow. I can also handle myself."

Then suddenly, the door opened and Nurse Joy entered the room with a syringe in her hand. Lucius woke up to hear any announcement.

"The ones who have suffered mild injuries will need thirty hours of rest. But Celestia will need three days to recover due to her severe injuries," She announced before approaching my dextrose to inject a pink liquid. It looked like water mixed with a drop of food coloring. Nurse Joy looked at me.

"Just like a lizard's tail, your skirt will regenerate. This medicine will help your skirt regenerate faster while serving as a pain killer," Nurse Joy explained and I smiled. She left a moment later and Lucius resumed to rest.

"Oh well, what doesn't kill me makes me stronger," I shrugged.

"Yeah.." Shadow agreed. "Do you mind if I stay alongside you while you recover, Celestia?"

Smiling, I scooted to the far left side of the hospital bed to give Shadow space to lie beside me. I had to be careful with my dextrose too.

"Uhm, I'd like to Celestia but I'm way too wide to lie down with you. But I can float beside you," Shadow immediately levitated, hovering beside me. "I can keep better watch over you like this."

"Oh that's cool! I didn't know you can float around. All I can do is just levitate to an extent, like, only to get up or teleport and something like that," I explained. Then suddenly the door slightly opened and a bouquet of flowers popped in. Shadow, Lucius, my big brothers and I had our attention to the door.

"Hey, guys," Sophia greeted as she opened the door wide, revealing a new badge pinned on her shirt and Prince holding the bouquet of flowers. "So yeah, I won the badge and Prince here found flowers for Celestia."

" _Oh_ ~" That was really sweet of Prince. I watched him and Sophia enter the room. Sophia immediately went over to Lucius while Prince placed the flowers on the bedside table near the dextrose stand.

"Glad to see you and Shadow made up," Prince said.

"Thank you for the flowers, Prince. I really like them. And yeah, Shadow and I are more than okay now," I happy said.

"Yup!" Shadow agreed with a wide grin. "Celestia's now under my watch!"

"Eh?" Prince reacted. "So you're like her body guard now?"

"In a sense.." Shadow answered, a little agitated by Prince's words and tone. "Why are you so concerned about this now?"

"Concerned?" Prince scoffed. "I just think Celestia doesn't need one considering that she can handle herself."

I rolled my eyes a little when he said that. He was right in a way.

"Look at her!" Shadow suddenly raised his voice. "Does it look like she can handle herself? Especially in this state right now?"

"She is recovering and nobody is after her anymore!" Prince pointed out. "And even if there are any, they wouldn't last a minute against her. That's how powerful and foxy she is," He winked at me and I sweat dropped.

"D-did you just call her foxy?!" Shadow yelled, grabbing Prince in a choke hold. "How dare you objectify her!"

I sweat dropped even more as everybody in the room had their eyes on us. I can't believe they just had to argue right in front of me. What is it with men and their ego?

"I meant it as a compliment you shadow blob!" Prince didn't back away.

"Oh boy," Lucius face palmed while Sophia sweat dropped. "Looks like Shadow and Prince are already at each other's throats now, Sophia."

"Compliment?! Now's not the time for compliments!" Shadow yelled. "And who the hell are you calling 'blob'?!"

"Okay, cut it out you two!" Sophia broke them apart and I finally have air to breathe. "Seriously what is wrong with you two?"

" _That bastard Prince is being insensitive to the condition of Celestia right now!_ " Shadow telepathically replied, his glare never leaving Prince.

"Is this true, Prince?" Lucius asked.

" _The blob is just over reacting! There's no way I'd be insensitive of her or to anyone!_ " Prince replied telepathically as well. " _In fact I'm just trying to make her feel better_."

"No you weren't!" Shadow retaliated. "Your so-called 'trying to make her feel better' was too insensitive! You're objectifying her!"

"Well, both of you are being insensitive right now," I cut in to make my point. "Yelling at each other right in front of me, giving me stress than space to rest."

There was a moment of silence as the two processed what I've said. Shadow just glanced angrily at Prince.

"This isn't over," Shadow threatened before retreating back in his ball to cool down. Lucius and Sophia just sighed.

"Well, that just happened.." Lucius shrugged.

"So how are you feeling?" Prince asked while moving beside me. Sophia already returned to Lucius's side. It looked like they were discussing something very important.

"Better than before, but still in pain," I answered.

"Want a massage?" He offered.

"Ehehe.. No thank you. Uhm.. What did you mean by 'foxy'?"

"Physically attractive."

"Oh," Okay that was a straightforward answer. "Thank you I guess. You're really sweet and thoughtful." I smiled at Prince while Shadow glared at him in his poke ball.

"Nah, it's.. Fine," Prince smiled back. "Anyway if you need me, I'll be in my poke ball." With that, he returned and I just nodded. Sitting back to relax, I knew waiting for recovery will be boring but at least I got my family.

"Hey, baby sister.." Blaze approached me. He had a bandage on his head due to the severe migraine that my Dream Eater gave him.

"Hi big brother," I greeted back before giving him a warm hug to which he returned. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Just a little dizzy though."

"I'm so sorry big brother," I pouted.

"Yeah, it's no problem. It's that poor excuse of a trainer's fault. But I'm glad you're okay. Welcome back, sis," Blaze planted a kiss on my forehead and I just cuddled with him affectionately.

Chapter Thirty-Three

Hidden Power

" _Yaaaaayy!_ " I cheered while twirling around and falling on the grass. Finally I'm fully recovered and out of the Pokémon Center.

"Celestia! You'll get yourself dirty again!" Sophia warned but it was too late. I already had grass and dirt all over my body. Lucius shook his head while smiling but I remained lying on the grass, laughing and enjoying Evergrande City's fresh air.

The past two days just breezed by. While I was recovering, the Hoenn news on the television revealed Raph in jail, the corpses in the Sky Pillar were retrieved and buried, and of course it featured a story of the mystery Gardevoir that was now taken care of but the story did not reveal nor specify further details. Meanwhile, my big brothers who suffered mild injuries had their bandages removed. Shadow and Prince didn't fight but they still weren't in good terms, exchanging glares and making faces at times.

Whenever we were all asleep, Shadow would just roam around the room since he didn't need sleep for being a ghost type pokémon. He would diligently watch over us and at times of boredom, Shadow would scan everybody's dreams as if they were Youtube videos. Shadow saw nothing but good dreams which made him really happy, especially when he saw mine, where my nightmares had been replaced with good and meaningful dreams. The following day, Nurse Joy gave me my last medicine and vitamins before removing my dextrose. She even gave me a rare candy as a treat for being a good patient and I couldn't stop thanking her until we stepped out of the Pokémon Center. Finally, Sophia Released Ice Queen the Lapras and we surfed right here at Evergrande City where the Pokémon League awaits us.

Of course the moment we arrived, the Victory Road was what welcomed us immediately. I thought it was a road, but it was actually a cave with multiple paths leading to the other side and to the Pokémon League. As hassle at it was, we all still managed to pass by while battling lost trainers and wild pokémon along the way. We made it out of the cave in just thirty minutes and here we are! A few kilometers in front of the Pokémon League. It was just one large building a size of a cruise ship.

"Come on, Celestia," Lucius hoisted me up from the grass and began wiping off the dirt to clean me. "Look, before we enter the Pokémon League, I have prepared another training for you and the team."

" _Really?_ " My eyes sparkled excitedly.

"Yes. We'll be training just like what we did back in Fortree City. Only this time, you'll be up against a team of pokémon that correspond to the types of pokémon we will be facing later," Lucius explained and then Sophia approached him.

"You guys go ahead and train. I will just go for a little sightseeing and then I'll check out the League, okay?" Sophia said.

"Alright. Do reserve a slot for me in case the line's too long and don't forget to check in as well, love," Lucius smiled.

"Yup I will. I'll also check the food and then return. Love you!" Sophia gave Lucius a kiss to which he returned and then she left us to do our training. Lucius faced me again as he brought the entire team out, Shadow, Razor, Blaze, Rising Star and Fang appeared alongside me. And then Lucius produced eight poke balls from his bag, two of each represented a type that we would face with the Elite Four.

"We will train right here," He said. "This time, it will not be a one-on-one training like before. Once I summon your opponent, anyone of you can face it, be it alone or with teamwork. If you don't want to join this practice because you feel confident, you have the freedom to do so. Understood?"

We all looked at each other and nodded before responding at our master with our game faces on.

"Let us begin!" Lucius summoned the first pokémon. "Absol, Psycho Cut!" Lucius commanded and the pokémon swirled its head and shout out a blade of psychic energy. Immediately, I unleashed a powerful dazzling fairy light to damage the Absol. The Dazzling Gleam attack cancelled the Psycho cut attack and it hit Absol who automatically fell to ground, already defeated.

"Well, that was quick.." Lucius remarked. "But that's still not enough." Lucius summoned the second pokémon, a Glalie. "Taunt her, please?" As requested, the Glalie stuck out its tongue while making really offensive gestures at me and the rest of the team.

" _WHAT?!_ " I fell for it. I really hate it when anyone disrespects me like that. " _You stupid sonofa-, die!_ " I exploded a powerful wave of psychic energy at that good-for-nothing pokémon but strangely, the Glalie was unaffected by my power and he lashed out at me with Dark Pulse. My eyes widened and I shielded myself with my arms. However, I wasn't hit. Blaze felt infuriated so he countered the attack with Blaze Kick which successfully defeated the Glalie. As the pokémon fainted, its physical form dissolved to reveal a Zoroark in disguise of a Glalie.

"Oh my goodness, that was close.." I sighed in relief.

"You alright, baby sis?" Blaze glanced back at me.

"Yeah, I'm okay. You're so cool, big brother," I grinned.

"Well, that concludes that Dark types are doomed when we get there," Lucius remarked again. "You've proven your strength against Dark types, now let's see about Ghost types! Shadow Ball, Mismagius!" Lucius summoned out the third pokémon who immediately threw a Shadow Ball.

Perking up, I immediately teleported to the side, dodging the attack before casting Psychic. However, the Mismagius was also swift to avoid my attack and it threw another Shadow Ball. I was just about to attack when Shadow suddenly jumped in to deliver a Dark Pulse. However, even Mismagius outsped Shadow and blasted a ray of dark energy at him.

 _Hmm.. This pokémon is fast.._ I began to think while Shadow stalls him. I may not have learned the move Foresight, but as a Psychic type, I can calculate his next movements if he will veer right, left and so on.. _I got it!_ I quickly teleported my way towards Mismagius while paying attention to its blind side. I teleported left, right, closer and closer until I appeared behind it and finally casted Hypnosis.

Mismagius never saw it coming. He was too busy with Shadow that he forgot about me, so he was hypnotized to sleep. Shadow then took the opportunity, throwing a Shadow Ball at Mismagius and bringing him to defeat.

"Very good!" Lucius said. "The teamwork's doing well. Now let's try this," Lucius summoned the fourth pokémon. "Sableye! Use Will-o-wisp!" Upon command, Sableye shot our purple orbs at me.

"Oh no!" I teleported away but wherever I go, the purple orbs kept following me until it landed on my skirt and quickly spread all over me like wildfire. I cried out in pain as the purple flames burned me. I dropped on the ground and rolled, hoping for the burning sensation to stop but it didn't freaking work!

"I'm sorry, Celestia," Lucius said. "But this is really what you would face in there later."

" _Master, I love you but you are such a sadistic bastard, it scares me_ ," I cried out in pain but Lucius ignored me.

"Sableye, use Hex!"

Sableye conjured up purple fire surrounding me in a circle. Holy crap, this felt like an exorcism or a sacrifice. Before I could do anything, the burning sensation increased, sending my body to spasm. I screamed.

"Come on, Celestia. I thought you wanted to lead us to victory?" Lucius said. I silently cursed. Was he using reverse psychology on me? Either way, he was right. I must never give up! I may have lost to Rising Star before but this time, I will not allow myself to be defeated in another training. So disregarding my burnt body, I levitated to my feet again, dramatically rising up from the purple flames.

" _Dazzling Gleam!_ " I chanted to unleash a powerful fairy light, damaging Sableye and defeating him in a single blow.

"Fantastic!" Lucius shouted. "That's the kind of spirit I was hoping to see in you! Keep it up!" And then he summoned the fifth pokémon. This time, it was an actual Glalie.

"Yo!" I called out to Glalie. "Think you can freeze the burning sensation?" I asked and my big brothers and Shadow gave me a weird look.

"Seriously, Celestia.." Fang muttered.

"Glalie, use Hail!" Lucius commanded and Glalie let out a roar. Clouds began to cluster, making the sky darker and then ice began to fall, damaging every pokémon that weren't ice type.

"Oh freak.." I collapsed on the ground. I could still feel the burning sensation damaging me while ice pelted me. Just great. Lucius's eyes widened.

"Hey! Keep it together, Celestia!" Lucius yelled.

" _Can't we like.. take a break for a sec and have a drink of max potion or Red Bull or chocolate shake?_ " I sarcastically asked while staring at the sky, watching the ice fall.

"Celestia, you are no quitter! Please don't disappoint me!" Lucius said.

 _I said break not quit. There's a difference._ I silently thought to myself.

"Maybe this'll get your spirits up, Glalie, Ice Shard!" Lucius commanded and the pokémon formed a bunch of small, ice shards before throwing them at me while the hail added extra damage.

I honestly didn't want to disappoint master Lucius, so even though I was so darn beaten up by fire and ice, to hell with it!

" _Psychic,"_ I chanted and everything froze. The falling hail remained in the air while the ice shards halted one foot away from me. I levitated to my feet as I dropped everything and then I casted a ripple of hypnosis to send Glalie into deep sleep. Afterwards, I closed my eyes and casted Dream Eater on Glalie, extracting as much energy I can to reload myself until I no longer felt that exhausted.

Glalie fainted a moment later. Who would've guessed? Its special defense wasn't one of the best anyway.

[Cue song: Same Direction by Hoobastank]

"Three more pokemon!" Lucius announced. "This is only a fraction of what we will go up against! When we enter the Pokémon League, five trainers, twenty-five pokémon! You must have the endurance not to give up! We can do this because I believe in you all." Lucius summoned a Weavile then commanded it to use Ice Fang. The Weavile charged at me with her mouth coated in ice.

With my game face on, I was already ahead of her. I managed to calculate her delivery of attack so once the time was right, I teleported myself around her, aimed for her blind side and casted hypnosis accurately and stealthily. Weavile, however, was immune to my hypnosis, being part Dark type. She smirked at me with a glint in her eyes.

I tensed as she still managed to bite into my left wrist, her Ice Fang quickly infecting my whole body with frost until I was frozen solid. Weavile laughed but it was short-lived as Blaze stepped in and took out Weavile with a single use of a Double Kick. Weavile crashed on the ground, defeated.

"Brother.. H-help me.." I pleaded, still frozen to my spot. Blaze responded to my plea and scorched the ice I was frozen in using the fire in his wrists. Within seconds, I was free from my frozen prison.

"Thank you, Blaze," I gave him a quick hug and he smiled. I have a feeling the Weavile and I will be great rivals. If I'm lucky, probably a frienemy.

"That's the spirit, Celestia. Keep it up!" Lucius grinned before summoning the next pokémon. "Extreme speed, Dragonite!" The Dragonite flew towards me in blazing speed, prepared to land several blows.

Speed.. The moment Lucius commanded that move, it reminded me of the battle I had with Rising Star. I knew speed was something I wasn't good at, but I had other ways. Like switching to autopilot, I instinctively teleported as much as I can to avoid each of Dragonite's attack. I don't have Double Team anymore but at least I can teleport short distances and all I had to do was use my skills to its advantage.. Focused and alert, I calculated the right timing, where he will move next, where will I teleport to, and when will he deliver the attack. I had to be in right timing ALWAYS before calculating when to attack.

Despite Dragonite's Extreme Speed, I flawlessly managed to dodge every attack he gave me. I finally noticed his pattern and once I caught an incoming opening, I quickly casted Psychic.

Dragonite, however, had successfully avoided my attack. He glanced at me and our eyes locked for a moment. Lucius and my big brothers quietly watched as Shadow tensed. Dragonite glared at me as if he had just deciphered my tricks and immediately went for another Extreme Speed. He moved in break-neck speed once again, this time changing his pattern of attack. But even if he did so, I kept teleporting while remaining focused with his movements. Eventually, we looked like wisps dancing to the death.

Lucius just watched like a boss. From his experiences, Lucius knew that Dragonites were very intelligent on their own so he knew that his pokémon could change his attack pattern.

"Celestia!" Shadow called and I immediately understood. I teleported behind Shadow so he could take the hit. Either way, Dragonite's attack left Shadow completely unscathed and because of this, Dragonite's attention shifted from me to Shadow who just grinned at him.

With Dragonite distracted, I teleported to his blind side and hypnotized him to sleep, but Dragonite saw it coming and avoided my attack. His interest was no longer on me so he attacked Shadow. Dragonite unleashed Dragon Pulse, the full force completely wiped Shadow out of the game, defeated.

Meanwhile I couldn't afford being distracted by Shadow's defeat. I've already calculated everything and I believed Shadow will be okay. Sometimes in order to succeed, you just need to have the will to sacrifice anything. So in a split-second Dragonite delivered his attack on Shadow, I teleported behind him, placing a paw on Dragonite's head and hypnotized him to sleep.

Finally, Dragonite failed to avoid my attack and was now in deep slumber. Lucius smiled, knowing that I was now doing really well in battle.

And then I used Dream Eater to finish the job and regain my energy.

" _Focus, Celestia. You will do better next time_ ," Those words came from Lucius the first time we had our training. I'll never forget everything we both had, words we say, moments we shared.. And then I suddenly realized that I was looking at Lucius who was smiling at me. I blushed and quickly looked away.

"Oh my god.. Focus, Celestia!" I reminded myself.

"One more," Lucius said. "One more and then we're ready to go!" He summoned the last pokémon, a Salamence and it was special however as he wore a necklace with a sparkling stone as its pendant. Lucius fished out a ring from his pocket. It had a green stone attached to it and then he pointed it towards the necklace like it was a remote.

Both stones from the ring and necklace illuminated, and the Salamence emerged from the sphere of light, fully mega evolved.

I knew then this was like the boss level but at the same time, it was nothing compared to the League. So I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the energy all around me and then I knew just what to do. Time to be a dragon slayer.

" _Psychic~"_ I chanted to cast my power at the Salamence but he was much faster than Dragonite. He dodged my attack at lightning speed then dashed at me, delivering a powerful and heavy Iron Tail.

As part Fairy type, the attack would do massive damage on me but I won't let it get the best of me. Focusing.. I quickly teleported away in time, avoiding the attack.

Before Salamence could react, I casted another psychic wave which slightly damaged him. He glared at me, feeling provoked and then he charged at me while preparing Iron Tail again.

I heard a faint growl and I understood what must be done. I teleported behind Razor who stepped in to take the hit of the Iron Tail. When the smoke cleared, Razor then engaged Salamence in a physical battle.

Salamence tussled with Razor, throwing attacks at one another like Spartans or Vikings fighting to the death. Eventually, the two were locked with one another, Razor's claws intertwined with Salamence's fangs. Meanwhile, I had my Dazzling Gleam prepared and all I had to do was wait for the right timing. Once I found an opening, I stealthily made my way to Salamence. I aimed, calculating my angle of attack so it won't damage Razor. Once I was confident enough, I unleashed Dazzling Gleam.

When Razor saw me, he brought up Salamence with his caught hand, using him as a shield to block the powerful fairy light. Salamence was caught in the attack. Blinded, he struggled and groaned but the fairy light was just too unbearable for him. And slowly, he fainted.

Chapter Thirty-Four

The Journey Continues

Razor and I just silently watched as Salamence fell, and then Lucius nodded.

"Well done, team!" Lucius cheered. "You're all ready to take on the Elite Four!"

"Good luck, guys!" Sophia said while clapping her hands. Prince was beside her as usual. I had no idea how long they've been there. I guess I was too focused on the practice battle that I didn't sense their life force. Lucius chuckled then he and Sophia began conversing privately. Whatever it was, it was probably about the League.

"Hey," Prince approached me. "Remember that wild Mawile back in Victory Road?"

"Oh yes, ahaha! It was so adorable, I really wanted to adopt it but master wouldn't let me," I chuckled.

"Adopt? We can just have an egg-"

"Untrained pokémon are not to be trusted at times, Celestia. You should watch out for strangers," Shadow suddenly appeared beside us which annoyed Prince.

"Shadow, you party pooper," I crossed my arms. "What's so wrong about adopting anyway?"

"I'm just saying for your own protection, Celestia!" He suddenly raised his voice. "Didn't you know he was actually hitting on you that time? He had no right to do so which was why master commanded me to put him to sleep."

"That Mawile wasn't hitting on me! He's just a little kid!" I exasperated.

"It just used Attract on you!" Shadow pointed out. Prince sweat dropped and shook his head.

"Like I said, Celestia. If you want a child, I'll give you an egg," Prince sighed and Shadow, in retaliation, hypnotized him to sleep. Prince collapsed on the floor, fast asleep.

"Better think with your head before you spit it out with your mouth," Shadow said.

"An egg?" I thought for a while and then I remembered how I was born.. I broke my way out of that dark and tiny space until I was free. I looked around, realizing that I was all alone under a tree while tall grass surrounded me. Suddenly my belly rumbled and I instinctively began looking for something to eat until I found a bush with a few berries. But just as I was about to approach that bush, a couple of bigger pokémon rushed to it. I didn't know what they were back then since I was a newborn, but it was a Skitty and a Zigzagoon.

I sadly watched as they plucked the berries. Since I was too shy to approach them, I ran away to find another bush but the Skitty spotted me and she ran towards me. I was scared at first but she stood in front of me to offer a berry. I had a gut feeling that I shouldn't trust anyone but because I was so hungry, I had no choice but to take the berry from her and eat it.

"Where are your parents?" She asked.

"Parents?" I wondered while chewing. The Zigzagoon was just quiet.

"Your mom and dad? The ones who take care of you."

"I don't know.. I have one? I just came out of something.. dark and.. small-"

"An egg?" The Skitty asked again.

"Is that what you call it?" I perked up. "Anyway, and then I looked for something to eat and saw you.."

"Oh you're alone.. Just like me and Ziggy here."

After a little introduction, the three of us immediately became friends, however our bond didn't last that long. We were in the middle of playing hide and seek the following day and as I was looking for Skitty and Ziggy, I accidentally wandered off too far.

"Raltsy! Don't go there!" Skitty warned but it was too late. The little boy Felix was already in front of me and at the sight of the human, Skitty and Ziggy fled in fear. From then on, I never saw them again.

"I guess having an egg is a god idea.." I thought. Because I know if I had a child of my own, I will never abandon it just like how I was left alone.

The whole while, Shadow looked into mind, viewing memories of my past. As sad as they were, Shadow grinned when I thought of having a child and not abandoning him or her.

"Yeah," Shadow agreed.

"Celestia?" Lucius suddenly called, snapping me awake from my thoughts. "Come here for a second."

I smiled at Shadow to excuse myself and he nodded. So I rushed to Lucius, leaving Shadow and Prince who slowly woke up, seeing me running to Lucius.

"Did you just put me to sleep?!" Prince glared.

"No," Shadow laughed. "But I'm not stupid to lie down on the dirt floor." Shadow laughed even harder and Prince tackled him until the two were in a dust cloud, fighting each other. Once Sophia saw this, she marched up to them and broke them apart while yelling.

" _What is it, master?_ " I asked the moment I made it to Lucius's side.

From his pocket, Lucius pulled out a necklace. It was a beautiful silver chain with a stone pendant attached to it. The pendant wasn't just any stone. It was a mega stone, specifically the Gardevoirite that Raph attached to the neck brace.

My eyes widened at the sight of it. The Gardevoirite was painstakingly framed with twisted silver that formed intricate designs. I knew then that it was hand-crafted and I was surprised Lucius managed to take it but I never noticed how and when.

"For you, Celestia," Lucius wrapped the necklace around my neck and then secured it.

" _S-since when..? H-how..?_ " I stammered telepathically.

"I made it myself. Well, Sophia also helped while you were asleep in the Pokémon Center," He explained with a smile. "It's yours now, Celestia. This necklace will serve as the ultimate tool for you to unleash your maximum potential."

" _Awww~ Thank you, master,_ " I touched the stone pendant, feeling its power and then I hugged Lucius. " _I love it!_ "

Lucius returned my embrace, gently caressing my head and then he lifted his other hand to show off his Mega Ring.

"Let's let our fervent wish reach each other, Celestia!" He said, grinning with great determination and passion.

" _Yes, Master! I shall lead us to victory!_ " I beamed happily while blushing. Sophia giggled at the sight of me and Lucius. She looked really happy for us.

"Alright! Everybody huddle up for a family photo and then we will enter the Pokémon League!" Sophia announced while preparing the camera and its proper settings. I stood beside Lucius and to my right were Blaze and Razor. To my left, Rising Star hovered slightly behind Prince who stood behind Fang and Shadow. Once the camera was set, Sophia rushed in between Lucius and Prince and in just five seconds, the camera clicked.

Razor – Blaze – Celestia – Lucius – Sophia – Fang – Prince – Rising Star – Shadow

Author's note:

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed Celestia's personal story.

If you love and support Celestia, please like her Facebook page. Just search for "Celestia The Gardevoir" or CelestiaTheGardevoir. Feel free to ask her absolutely anything.

I also hope you enjoyed the songs I mentioned in this fanfic haha!

And yes, the song "Happily Ever After" by He is We was what I chose for Lucius x Celestia ship even though they are NOT an official cannon.

Feedbacks please! xD

123


End file.
